StarFox: Darkness Falls
by Tobias
Summary: They face a near death experience everyday, and when an entire planet is destroyed and they're ask to help another that may face the same fate, Star Fox and DCTU jump to the call.
1. Fox McCloud, Meet Earth

A/N: This is my first StarFox fic ever, and probably my only one. I don't know much about the game - only what I've read on the net, and here - plus what friends have told me. So if I get characters wrong, don't hold it against me. This is a AU anyway, so it shouldn't really matter.

That said, this will be the only one I write for a while, and it probably won't be updated often simply because I promised the guys over at the Inuyasha section some updates soon. (But what they don't know - probably won't hurt me… unless they are readying this right now… then… uh-oh…)

Summary: The StarFox team has received an assignment in which they must negotiate a peace treaty with a planet in another solar system. The reason: Corneria is going to need all the help they can get with a new threat within their own system, and since this planet seems to have advanced weapons technology, they ask for help.

However, not everything goes as planned.

(Great Fox -- 0127 -- Fox's Quarters)

The ship itself was huge, no doubt about that. It played roll as home and base of operations for the StarFox team, which currently slept in their own dorms. Fox snored lightly as he normally did when it was this early in the morning.

Of course, when his phone rang he nearly jumped and hung from the ceiling. Agitated that someone dared to wake him this early, he snapped into the receiver.

"What?"

"_Is that any way to greet your General?"_

"I don't remember enlisted into the Corneria Army. In any case, what is so important to wake me up this early?"

"_Well, one of our scouts spotted a ship a little over two hours ago. However, it has weaponry that I've never seen; and I fear that it is a threat to the Cornerian people. Normally this would be your call to action, with a promised fee, of course…"_

"Normally?" Fox echoed.

"_Yes… I fear that even StarFox cannot take this threat on without help. If it was any other team, I might risk it… but not one of my best. So, I have a new assignment for you…"_

(Great Fox -- 0230 -- Main Den)

"This better be damn good, I haven't had a decent sleep in a while." Falco huffed, taking a seat at the circular table in the room. Peppy seemed about to fall asleep again, while Slippy looked like he was just fine.

"We have a new assignment. We need to travel to another solar system - another planet."

"You woke us up for that!"

"It pays well." Falco shut his beak. "Seems like Corneria has found a new threat. Only problem is, they - including us - are no match for it. They want us to enlist the help of another planet… 'Earth' he Pepper called it. I don't know much of anything about this place, I've got ROB running a scan now."

"And how are we to go about getting this help?" Peppy asked.

"Simple, we state our business, offer something, and boom… hopefully."

"What's this? You took an assignment that didn't involved shooting off your blaster? Fox, I'm impressed; you've grown." Krystal sighed, leaning further back in her chair.

Fox glared at her for a moment. "Yah well… there was a lot of money involved. Anyway, we need to get ready to depart. As it is right now, Pepper only wants me to go in, but I want you guys to monitor everything. I don't care how small it is, I want to hear about it."

"Alright, but couldn't this wait until morning?" Krystal asked, rubbing her eyes again.

"Nope."

"And why the hell now?" Falco asked. Fox braced himself for the sudden jolt before it even happened. "Cause we're here."

The ship lurched at it's cue, coming to a stop just about a crystal sphere of blue, white, and green. "Welcome to Earth guys."

(Earth -- 1147 Time Difference -- Private Beach, Connecticut)

Jason laughed as Amy gave him an annoyed look, her eyes crossing to see the white smudge of cake frosting on her nose. "You are so going to get it." She yelled playfully before tackling her newly wed husband to the ground. "Oh, come on - that's not fair!" She yelled again as she was pinned by her shoulders. "You're so much stronger than I am."

Jason smirked. Right before being flipped onto his back. "You're stronger. But I'm smarter." Amy whispered, kissing him.

(Space -- 1150 -- Fox's Airwing)

"_You're clear for takeoff Fox. Have a safe trip."_ Slippy said over the comm, he was quickly followed by Krystal. _"Even though you woke me up early this morning… I still love you, so try and get back here in once peace, Okay?"_

Fox smiled. "Sure thing. Fox out."

And with that, the Airwing became a blur.

(Earth's Atmosphere -- 1201 -- Jason & Amy's House)

Jason looked up into the sky just in time to see a streak of blue and red light go across it. It seemed rather odd, plus, it was heading right for his beach, he knew it was only a matter of time before whatever it was - crashed.

(With Fox)

Fox strained his thrusters to try and slow down, but he seemed to be having full electric failure. "Damn it." He yelled, trying to eject, but with no such luck. Even that button was fried. He looked down below him and saw the ground coming up quick, he just prayed he would hit the water.

With some form of luck, he hit the water. But it was a Ying and Yang situation as the water he hit, wasn't deep enough. The sudden impact with the underwater ground was enough to cause the Airwing fuel to leak into the water. One spark was all it took before an explosion rocked the surrounding area.

Fox's last thoughts before he hit the water was simple… _"Krystal."_

(With Jason)

He saw it. The ball of fire that erupted from the water. The boom that followed rattled the windows of his house. "Amy, grab some blankets and a fire extinguisher!" He yelled, running out of the house, removing his shirt as he went. With a flying leap, he dove into the cold water of the beach. Swimming out to the Airwing he just saw crash.

When he got close to the flames, he took a deep breath and began to dive under them, seeing the cockpit of the weird craft; he tried to look in. He saw a creature in the seat, still strapped in. He jarred the door open and pulled the creature from the ship, swimming away from the flames, before coming up for air, lung burning.

Upon reaching shore he found Amy spraying peaces of flaming debris with the extinguisher, out of training, and first instinct, he began CPR on the 'alien'.

(Great Fox)

Krystal walked into the Great Fox's main den, a smile still on her face.

"Peppy, I'll take over for a while. Go get some rest." She said, but when Peppy didn't move she turned his chair around to see he had a grim look on his face.

"Krystal… Fox's Airwing is down. I can't get a readying on his vitals."

(Earth)

Jason looked over at the wet - sleeping figure on the cot.

"Well, if that isn't the damnest thing I've ever seen. He looks like a Fox; but he seems more human than anything."

Amy hung her head on his husband's shoulder. "Regardless, I hope the poor thing is okay. It had some major wounds."

Seeing the fox shift they both nearly jumped.

"Where… where am I?" It asked, they could see two eyes staring at the ceiling.

"In my home. You don't look like you're from around here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… you seem like a fox to me."

"Because I am…"

"So then… what is your name?" Amy pressed.

"I… I don't know."


	2. The Rescue of Krystal Blue

Peppy sat back in his chair. The rest of the crew sat around the table, all looking drained and down. "Where do we go from here?"

"I'm still waiting to hear from Pepper. I don't know if he was shot down or had some sort of failure."

"The Airwings were fine when I did my daily check-up."

"But we can't assume that he was shot down either. All we can do is wait."

"But what about Krystal! What if they shoot her down too!" Falco yelled out.

After Krystal had been told the bad news she had refused to believe it. She told Peppy that should wouldn't believe it till she saw a body. With that being said, she had raced off to her own Airwing, taking off for the blue orb.

"We can't rule that out. But… we can cross the bridge when we get to it."

And as if almost on cue, several alarms went off.

(Three Hours Before - Earth)

Jason looked from the table to the fox laying on the cot.

"You don't remember who you are? Anything?"

"I think I know where I am from. And I know what those things are." He said, motioning to the equipment on the table. "But that is it."

"Any names popping up? Maybe someone you know?"

Fox seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Nope… nothing."

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Alright, well the first step is to get that thing out of the ocean and into the garage. I know just the person to help."

(Thirty Minutes Later)

"Yo, Jason. Said you needed help haulin' somethin' out of the ocean… What did you get, a beached whale."

Jason smirked hearing his long time friends banter. "Nah, why would I call you for something like that, Michelle? I got something a little more interesting. Pull your truck around back."

Michelle nodding, ducking back into the flatbed truck. She drove the truck around the back of the house and to the waterfront.

"What the hell is that?" She said, removing her sun glasses and looking out as a good portion of the Airwing was visible above the water. It had since burned itself out.

"Alien space craft?" Jason offered. "I'm not so sure myself."

Michelle wasn't completely satisfied with his answer. But accepted it anyway, pulling the winch hook from the truck. "Well, lets get it out of there."

Jason nodded, grabbing the hook he swam out into the ocean, hooking the hook onto something that looked sturdy enough. Coming up, he gave the driver a thumbs up, watching as the truck's system screamed to life with a roar.

Slowly, the ship was pulled from the sand it had embedded itself in. Slowly, with a lurch movement and a creak, the ship began to move.

It had a taken a little less than twenty minutes to get the ship entirely loaded onto the back of the truck and into the garage.

"Alright. I want some questions answered." Michelle said, hands on her hips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok… I think I get it now." Michelle said, eyeing the sleeping fox-like creature on the cot. "Well… that makes one of us. I'm still trying to understand the whole thing myself."

Both people jumped when Fox shot up on the cot. "Krystal!" He was gasping hard.

Jason was there in a moment trying to calm him down.

"You starting to remember things?"

"Just one… another fox… blue."

Jason sighed. "Lets go look at your ship. Maybe there is something there that can help us."

(In The Garage)

Fox looked at the tangled mess that was his ship as it laid on the floor of the garage. He moved to the side of it, look into the cockpit. Jason watched with curious eyes as the fox pulled out a small metallic box, he set it on the ground.

"Something keeps telling me to open this…" He was whispering.

Michelle and Jason met him at the side. Watching as he opened it.

Inside were a few things. A couple of blaster power cells, three pictures, and a couple of dog tags.

Fox took out one of the dog tags and hunt them from his paw. "Fox McCloud…" He read off. "Look, there's an age, ranking, and there's something on the back… a symbol of some sort."

He pulled out the pictures, the box itself must have been waterproof as nothing had water on it. "That's the person… Krystal." He said, pointing out a blue fox that was hanging on his back. She was smiling a nibbling on one of his ears.

"Looks like you two are close." Michelle noticed. Fox nodded. "Must have been…"

He flipped it over. On the back, an entire sentence was looking right back at him. "Love yah, Fox McCloud, happy birthday." Fox repeated, looking at the signature on the back. "Love Krystal…"

"So, your name is Fox McCloud… and that's Krystal."

"Seems like it."

"So what… do you live on an entire planet of foxes, or somethin'?" Michelle asked.

"Dunno."

He looked at the next picture; on it was a small Fox with another one right next to him.

"Happy twelfth birthday, son." Right next to the note it read off. "James McCloud."

"Ok… so that's you dad… what are those dates right next to that note?" Jason said.

"Dates of birth and death." Fox answered. His memories were coming back in small flashes the more he looked through this box. But it hadn't been his memories that had told him that. The second pair of dog tags had the name 'James' visible before a piece of black tape was put slanted over the rest of it. Signaling death.

The final picture left everyone in slight awe. A few more human-like animals were sitting around a table, on the back were several names.

"The Crew: Falco, Peppy, Krystal, and Slippy."

"Well; I think we can guess who is who in that picture."

"Yah." Fox agreed. Dropping everything back into the box he headed outside.

"So… my name is Fox McCloud… my apparent love interest was, or is, another fox named Krystal. My father is dead… and I'm an apparent leader of a crew of a ship. But what does this symbol stand for?" Fox wondered aloud, looking at the symbol in the back of the tags with his name on it.

"It's getting late. Why don't we call it a night. Amy will be home off work soon. Thanks Michelle." Jason said. Waving Michelle off before walking to the door. Fox soon followed.

Neither of them really knew that in just a hour, there would be another visitor.

Though as Jason sat down in the living room he sighed. "One can only hope that your presence here does not get out. God only knows what the media would do."

Fox didn't pay much attention to what Jason had said. "Do you have something I can eat?" He asked, eyeing the cupboards.

Jason chuckled. "Must be hungry. I can figure something out…" He said, going to work in the kitchen.

As Jason set the plates down on the table in front of the couch, he handed Fox a fork and a knife. Turning the TV on, Jason mumbled as it fizzled out.

"Damn thing. Never works right."

However, Jason's interest went from the TV to Fox who was walking over to it. He seemed to use a claw to pry the back of it open and fiddled with it for a moment. Shutting the back he stood up. "Try it now." He said.

Jason blinked a few times, but did as he was told. The image flickered to life.

"How did you do that?"

"Not really sure. I didn't know what I was doing, it just seemed natural."

"Wish I could do that." Jason mumbled under his breath, flickering through the channels again.

Though the image was fuzzy for a moment, just as a sonic boom rocked the house.

"What the hell was that?" Jason said, moving to the nearest window. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Do you guys just fall from the sky or something?" He sighed, grabbing the extinguisher again, he made his way outside. "Looks like this one hit father out. Hope Michelle didn't fall asleep yet."

With that he had jumped into the water, Fox followed him out. When Jason dived down he found a blue fox in the seat this time. _"Is that Krystal?"_ He mused to himself, trying to pry the door open. This one had sealed itself shut, but not enough to keep the water out.

Resurfacing he yelled to Fox.

"Come on!"

"What, we're going to leave her here!"

"No, but I need some tools!"

They made record time going back to the house and jumping back into the water. This time, before Fox had a chance to get back in, Jason yelled back to him. "Listen, you know how to work a phone, right?"

Fox gave him a look. "Yah…"

"Press and hold nine. There's going to be a women who answers the phone. Her name is Kasey. Tell her you need her and Bryan to respond to Jason's house. Tell them it's an emergency and bring some medical equipment. Got it?"

Fox nodded, making a b-line for the back door.

Jason swam back out, lighting the underwater torch, he dove under again. Putting the torch to the metal he was pleased to see it doing it's job. When he had enough of the hatch cut he went back up for air, diving quickly down again he placed his feet on both sides and pulled hard. The hatch swung open, releasing the small air bubble within it. Grabbing Krystal, he made his way for the surface.

On shore, Fox waiting for the two to come up. When they did he saw how limp Krystal seemed, and hoped that she was only unconscious. When Jason pulled her to the beach he pressed his ear to her chest and began a pattern of pushing and breathing. Fox watched, he had never seen a human - hell, anyone - do this before.

As sirens were heard in the distance, Fox continued to watch.

Tires were heard coming to a screeching halt outside the house and flashing lights could be seen on the trees in the back ground. Fox watched two more humans come running around the side of the house. One of them saw Jason doing "CPR" as she called it and ran back to the car out front. The other one, this one a guy, kneeled down and took over for the pushing.

"What is this? A fox demon?"

"I dunno. My guess is she's from space. Just like him over there."

The other guy looked over his shoulder at Fox just as the women jostled him to the side. A large box in her hand.

"What do we got boys?"

"Female. Was under water for a period of time."

"What is this; a furry convention. She's wearing a fox suit."

"Kase, this isn't a suit."

"Explain later. Right now, Clear!"

Fox guessed that "Kase" was short for "Kasey" and that she was the one he talked too. He guess too that the man was "Bryan".

Fox nearly jumped out of his own skin when Krystal's body jumped a few inches off the ground. "Come on, starting breathing…" Bryan whispered. Seeing nothing, he called out. "Charge!"

"Clear!" Another jump, this time Jason put his ear to Krystal's mouth. He listened for a second. "I got a breath!" He called out. Fox's eyes lit up. As Jason lifted his head away, a gush of water came from Krystal's mouth as she coughed violently.

All the human's back up a little as she flipped onto her hands and knees. Pulling herself up to stand. "Where am I?" She whispered.

It was a matter of seconds before she had her blaster pulled from her hip, pointing it at the three humans. Two of which had pulled two black blasters of their own… but these were smaller… and seemed more, mechanical.

She was backing up, not paying attention to Fox until she bumped into him.

"There you are. Let's go we could probably find a transport spot." She whispered, not moving her eyes from the humans. "Drop your weapon." Kasey called out.

Krystal didn't listen until Fox put a hand on her shoulder. "Krystal, lower that thing. They aren't going to hurt us. They just saved your life." He said, using his other hand to push her's down.

"What, Fox?"

"We're safe here."

"But what about Great Fox? Or Corneria?"

"Who? Where?"

"Fox…"

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"So you crashed landed here, and him - Jason - saved you?"

"Yah…"

"And you can't remember anything…"

"Yup."

"The lock box we found in his ship told us a few things. Who you are, who a few other people are. But we still can't piece everything together."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing. What this symbol is. It was also painted on the side of his - and your - ships."

"That's the StarFox symbol. The Great Fox is a large ship that Fox is in charge of. We're a rather famous group of mercenaries. We were supposed to open a negotiation with your people in order to get help for the people of Corneria. There's a large threat to the Cornerian people… your planet looks like it had the right weapons we needed to take the threat out."

Jason nodded. "Well… we'll see how that goes. But… how do you guys plan to get back to the 'Great Fox'? It seems as though somethin on this planet causes massive electrical failure to any of your ships. It wouldn't surprise me to find that whatever it is, is also blocking communications."

"That's why we couldn't read your vital signs… the signal was blocked."

Bryan and Kasey came back in from their car after packing most of their stuff up. "How are you doing? Feeling any better?" Bryan asked, sitting on a couch across from the two foxes. Kasey took a spot on the arm rest.

"Alright, I want some answers here. And assuming how Mr. Fox here doesn't have half of his true memory back, I'm gonna be look'n at you Krystal." Kasey said, folding her arms and staring Krystal right in the eyes.

Krystal wasn't sure if she liked Kasey's tone. But given how the human had just saved her life, she wasn't going to argue.

"Alright… what do you want to know?"

"Well for one thing, what the hell is that ship!"

"It's called an Airwing. It's a fighter craft that we use on missions and transport."

"A fighter craft… like what… a F-16?"

"A… what?" Krystal asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It's our version of an Airwing." Bryan said, casting a glace at Kasey. Hoping she got the message to turn the heat down a little.

If Kasey got it, she ignored it. "Alright, then what the hell was that thing you pointed at us!"

"What, my blaster? Don't you have two of your own? Right there, on your hips?"

"No… these are Colt 1911s…" Bryan said, detaching his; he ejected the clip and slid the chamber back; catching the ejected bullet in mid air. "It fires these." He said, holding up the bullet. "They're nine millimeter rounds. Armor piercing, too."

"A what? I get the armor piercing thing… but what's a colt?"

"A colt is a type of weapon we use here… your blaster, how many projectiles can it fire off in a second?" Jason clarified.

"Depends, in assault mode it can fire off about forty to fifty. In single mode, however fast I can pull the trigger."

"So that would qualify as an assault weapon. Those are called handguns." He said, pointing to the weapon that Bryan had laid out on the table.

Krystal seemed to grasp the concept. Though it didn't seem like she had it completely.

"Wait! If we couldn't read your signs then… Peppy must thing I'm dead too!"

"What does that mean…" Fox said, looking Krystal head on.

"Fox… we might be stuck here… and Corneria might be destroyed!"

"Oh; that is not good." Bryan said under his breath.

And the hits kept coming as Fox remembered something Bryan had said before.

"Wait… you said that if anyone found out that we were here there would be trouble… what about those two!" He said, pointing at Bryan and Kasey.

"They can keep their mouth shut. They stuff like this every day. After all, they do work for DCTU…"

"DCTU?" Fox echoed. "I'd say that I had heard of them… granting that I could remember anything from before a day ago."

"DCTU is a Counter Terrorism Unit. We specialize in extreme cases. Stuff like this doesn't faze us anymore."

"So you guys are like, what? Mercenaries?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What do we do now, Fox? If we can't open negotiations with some powerful figure around here _and_ get back to the Great Fox, we're doomed!"

"I don't know what to do Krystal… sorry."

"We'll figure something out, for now why don't we all get some rest. Besides, I'm sure Kasey and Bryan here would love to go back to the office."

Jason heard the door open and keys being hung on the hook. "Hey, Jason! Is that Bryan and Kasey's car out front? They left their flashers on… something going on?" A moment later Amy walked into the room, holding a plastic bag of groceries. "Dear god… there's another one."


	3. DCTU

A/N: Anyone who has ever read one of my previous fics know that I don't spend much time setting up a sequence. I normally like to dive right into the conflict. Maybe its just because I prefer it that way… When I watch a movie, I'm normally bored to death till the conflict. Granted, setting up character - great! But that doesn't mean it's interesting to me.

Also keep in mind, the current state of this story is NOT the main plot. As of right now, they are just trying to get the back-up they need, and get word to Great Fox. That's it. Fox won't get his memory back until later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken a little while for Amy to grasp the entire situation about Fox and Krystal. But soon after she had left to for bed. "Alright guys, see you in the morning." Jason said, shutting off the light before following his wife to their room.

They had replaced the cot with a blow up bed that Amy had purchased while at the local market. Fox could clearly seen the moon light being reflected right off Krystal's eyes as she stared right back at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"It just… this is new to me… not like when I joined with StarFox… but this is just weird."

"Wish I could relate with you. I can't even remember much of StarFox… only what I've seen in pictures."

Krystal nodded and settled in for her nights rest. A moment later she felt Fox move along side her. Pulling her closer.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Did I do something wrong? This just seemed right…"

"For a moment I thought you remembered about us."

"I will soon, Krystal… I promise."

(Next Morning)

Krystal was the third to wake up. Fox was already in the kitchen with Jason and she could hear them talking.

"Where did you learn to make this? It's excellent!" Jason was saying. She could picture Fox shrugging since she never got a response. "Man, when all this stuff is done and you guys come back some time - we could really use you at the restaurant. Granted, the food is great, but now like this."

"I'll keep that in mind." Was Fox's reply as Krystal made herself known.

"Must of learned it from that book… or Peppy." She said, walking up behind him and kissing him on the cheek. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason who decided to say nothing. He looked at his watch. "I better get going. Today's going to be the big Monday rush crowd. We're going to get swarmed." He said, picked up his car keys and heading for the door.

He was about to grab the knob when the door broke itself down, sending Jason backwards onto his rear as six men, heavily armed entered the room.

"Down on the ground!"

Fox could see Krystal twitch, wanting to run across the room to her blaster. Fox grabbed her shoulder. "Don't, you won't make it."

She nodded, falling to the ground.

Four minutes later had found them sitting on the concrete wall outside of Jason's house, hands behind their backs as two of the Seal Team members stood on either side, large rifles in hand.

"All I wanted was to go to work today." Jason huffed. As a suited man undid the restraints on himself and Amy. However, Fox and Krystal were left restrained. Jason wasted no time grabbing his cell phone while Amy talked to the man that had undone her.

"What the hell is going on here."

"Secret Service Agent Jethro Capo at your service. Please miss, just calm down and wait. My supervisor will be here soon to explain this to you."

"Like hell he will." Jason scoffed; shutting his phone.

Fox looked up just as a dark SUV pulled up to the house. A moment later two people, the same two from yesterday - Bryan and Kasey - stepped out, showing two black items to another suited man in the corner they approached Jason.

"Hay. Looks like some higher up got wind of our little guests. Probably someone called in the flashes of light to the police, and the police called our nations great military." He replied, shooting glances at one of the Navy men.

"So, what's going on?" Jason demanded.

"As of right now, another Secret Service agent will be here. Him and the Seal Team members will be taking Fox and Krystal with them to see the president."

"For a moment I thought they were going to be killed." Jason said, sounding relieved, until he saw the look that Bryan gave him.

"Wait a minute…"

"They still might be. It depends on how they act and if they seem like a threat to the country. At the end of the day, it all comes down to his word."

"When do we leave?"

"We?" Bryan echoed.

"Yah, you don't think I'm just going to let them go like that! Fox doesn't know anything about his past, or this place. And while Krystal knows about her past, she doesn't know this place well enough."

Bryan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright look, I'll pull some strings. Old Man Lincoln owes me a favor."

"Thanks Bryan."

"Just keep in mind, you owe me now. And I'll call you on it. You bet."

Jason nodded as another car pulled up to the scene.

"Lets go. Load them up, the plane is waiting for transport." A man called.

(Six Hours Later)

Fox rang a paw over his wrist. Feeling great to finally have those damn cuffs off them. Right now they stood outside two large doors that seemed to swing towards the hall.

"So, who exactly is this guy?" Krystal asked.

"This guy is the President of the United States… he is also Commander in Chief of our military. By the sound of your situation, he's going to decide if you get the help you need or not." Bryan said, looking out the window at the lawn.

"Does he know of our situation?" Krystal asked.

"I don't believe he does. Right now you're here mainly because to this planet you are an alien. Therefore, anything involving you goes through him. Normally you would be at a place called Area 51 right now. However, this particular president is a little… strange. You'll see."

As the door opened a Secret Service agent motioned for the five to enter.

"Sir, Bryan and Amy Finlin from DCTU, along with Jason Bourne, and the two captured are here to see you, sir!" A agent stated. A man in a large chair turned around.

"Ah, Bryan and Amy. Good to see you again. Still got that spring in your step, Bryan?" He asked; before launching off into a story.

"Sir." Bryan kept prodding while the President began a story about how he used to be young. "Sir!" Bryan raised his voice.

The President stopped. "I was rambling. Oh well, back to business. What do we have here, you two look like foxes to me." He circled the two and both pairs of eyes followed him nervously. Bryan caught on as two what was going to happen next and he spoke up.

"Sir, I really wouldn't-" He was caught off by Krystal's scream as Fox grabbed the man's hand. "Hay!"

The four Secret Service agents in the room now had their guns trained on Fox.

"Stand down." Bryan ordered. "Fox, let'em go."

"Uh, did I do something?" The president asked as Fox let him go.

"Sir… where these two come from, to grab one's tail is … how we say… sexual harassment." Bryan said seeing Jason grinning out of the corner of his eye.

The biggest man in their country had grabbed Krystal's tail and Fox had nearly knocked him from it.

"Oh… sorry." He said. "You two don't seem like much of a threat on your own. But by the looks of that equipment you had with you, you could do some damage." The President stated, motioning to a glass case full of Fox and Krystal's stuff they had taken from Jason's house. It was guarded by two of the four agents in the room.

"Sir, please understand. Our intention here was not a vicious one. We simply needed help." Krystal stated, trying to hold back the offence she felt after being groped.

"And what kind of help were you looking for?"

"Our home planet, Corneria, is in some major trouble. There is a major threat to it's people. You must understand, you run a planet of your own."

"Actually I only run America. But I see what you mean. However, how and I to be certain that you really mean this? That you don't plan to take what we give you and kick our own butts with it?"

Fox was surprised. The man that had seemed like a ditz a few moments ago was now all business.

"Mr. President, sir… when Fox first crashed here he lost all of his memory. No more than a day later, Krystal landed here too. I have had talks with both of them and it appears to me that Corneria is no different then our country. They are all peace loving people like us. They have their own police and fire forces. Their own way of travel. They even have their own military."

"So then, why doesn't their military take care of the threat."

"Because it is too great for us. Please, understand. Our planet is light years away from your technology. However, this has it own flaws, as the threat has either no clue of your technology, or wasn't worried about someone being sent for it."

"And what are you? Part of this… military?"

"No, sir. We are part of StarFox, a mercenary group that runs with the Cornerian Military. We take assignments from General Pepper. Please, sir, you must help us. I fear that time is only running out."

Fox had remained silent the entire time; this went only slightly unnoticed, but un-thought of.

"And what exactly do your need?"

"Anything you can give. We need some major things. Guns, lots of them. Missiles, those little colt things. Anything!"

"And how do you plan to transport them to "Corneria". I can't risk one of my shuttles in order to get to a place I've never heard of."

Krystal remained silent.

"We'll use the Great Fox." Fox whispered. "We can try and repair one of the Arwings. Get it up that way. We'll need to make it immune to electrical fields, or whatever keeps knocking us out of the air."

"But Fox… how are we going to get in touch with them. With both of our life support signals being blocked, who says that they even stayed!"

"That raises a new problem." Fox looked strait on the head man. "Sir, listen. I don't have all of my memories. And right now i'm running on two things. Instinct and a little voice in the back of my head. One of those two is telling me that because our signals are gone, someone on StarFox is going to report to Pepper that we were shot down. That means that he may plan an attack on your planet thinking it could also be a threat to ours!"

"Is that a threat?" An agent asked. The President held up a hand to silence him.

"And how do we avoid this?"

"We need to find a way to contact them." Krystal responded.

"I need to find some sort of a communication device. I need a computer, a large source of power and a few other things."

The President nodded and a Secret Service Agent left the room, returning a few moments later. "Set sir."

"Follow me." The President said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox found himself sitting on the roof of the building they had been in a little under twenty minutes ago. Sitting in front of him was a small box with a screen and a few other things.

"Alright… what would Slippy do." Fox whispered. He began typing on the keypad and watched the dish move around a little.

"What is he doing?" One of the agents asked Bryan, who only shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe looking for a signal?"

Krystal tapped Fox on the shoulder and whispered something to him, a moment later she sat in front of the screen. Typing away. Everyone watched amazed as a rabbit creature appeared on screen.

"This is Great Fox. We are receiving a distress signal from your location. What is the problem?"

Krystal looked around for a moment before spotting the lens at the top of the screen.

"Repeat, this is Great Fox. Is anyone there?"

"Peppy!" Krystal shouted at the screen.

"Krystal, is that you!" He said, peering closer at the screen. "It is! We all thought you were dead… like Fox…"

"Fox isn't dead! He's right here! There's something around here that is blocking signals to the Great Fox… only ours though. Anything related to this planet is working just fine. Listen, can you connect us with Pepper?"

"Uh, Sure thing Krystal. Hold tight. Good to hear everyone is ok."

A moment later the screen flashed to a blue background with the Cornerian flag on it.

A moment later the aged dog appeared on the screen. "General Pepper here. Peppy says you needed to talk to me Krystal. I'm sorry to hear about Fox."

"He's alive Pepper! There's something here on the planet that's blocking our signals. The only way we could get through to you was by using their technology."

"How are negotiations going?"

"They need some reassurance." Fox chimed in from the side.

"We just need to be sure that we won't be getting… back stabbed in this deal." Bryan said, looking at the screen after coming up behind Krystal.

"I see. Are you the one in charge?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. He is." Bryan said, pushing the President towards the screen.

"Hmmm… what type of reassurance do you require?"

"Well for one thing. Something to tell us that when this is over that either your people or this threat will come after us."

"You have my word that Corneria, nor none of it's allies will attack you. Further more, I will arrange a small section of our military should you ever need our help in fighter either a war on your planet, or in space."

The president seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Well… it sounds good… and from what I've heard and seen so far you guys seem to keep your word. Alright. But what do you need?"

"A decent number of beings to help us. We need your type of weapons along with any thing else you can give us."

"Like what, part of our military?"

"If there are any to spare."

"That's where we hit a wall… you see, all of our Military is either out fighting a war on terrorism or protecting the home front." The President responded.

"Sir, I would like to volunteer DCTU's efforts to General Pepper and the people of Corneria."

The President looked over his shoulder at Bryan. "DCTU is needed here."

"I understand that, sir. But I must remind you that you have sufficient people here for the American people. Not only that, but need I remind you of the Agent's Creed? It states that a DCTU agent will help anyone or thing with or without request. Please, sir, don't make me run through the whole thing."

"Hold on a minute. What is DCTU?" Pepper asked, looking confused. Bryan stepped up to the camera this time.

"DCTU is an acronym for Demon Counter Terrorism Unit. We are known as the demons because we're a demon to any terrorist action. We are a small group of specialized people who deal solely with terrorism. We've yet to fail a mission."

"How many of you are there?"

"Including me, six."

"Only six of you? Hmm… I believe we will need some more than that. Besides, what are you guys, Mercenaries? We are willing to pay a fee, but we don't have much to spare. Mercenary groups always cost too much."

"We require no fee. Maybe some food an lodging, but that's it."

"Agreed. But I feel we will still need more."

"Give us a chance sir, we'll really surprise you."

"I'll say. You guys are the best the American people have. So don't go off dieing on us." The president stated. Bryan just smirked. "Haven't lost one yet, chief."

"Pepper, in light of the threat StarFox is offering our services." Krystal said, looking at Fox who nodded; though he wasn't sure why.

"As much as I would like to hire you, we can't afford it right now. All the money we have is going towards eliminating this threat."

"We'll take it without payment." Fox said.

"Oh boy, Falco won't like this one." Krystal said, shaking her head.

"Does it matter? Think about it, our home planet is in some major trouble. We need to do what we can."

"Agreed." Pepper said, looking stern again.

"Alright, now what?"

"Well, we'll need to arm ourselves. Figure out a way to get back to the Great Fox, and get a battle plan going." Jason said, speaking for the first time on the roof.

"Wow, Jason, you make it sound like you're coming with us." Kasey said, seeing Jason's look. "Oh god… Jason. No, this is why you left DCTU. You said that you couldn't do it anymore."

"That was different." Jason said, looking down. "I left because I was not able to make my shot. It was because of me that those people were put in that danger. It was because of me that that man died!"

"Jason." Bryan began. "Look. That was never your fault. We all didn't make the grade that day. Me and Kasey were both on back up. We couldn't get a good shot either. Neither could Ayame nor Me Ling. After reviewing the reports, even Rick, Yura, Jasmine, and Ryan all said they couldn't figure it out either. He just disappeared."

"That man had a wife and two kids. How can you live something like that down?"

"Simple, you take on the next threat."

"Yah, think about it, Jason. This threat goes undone. It moves slowly at first, taking over solar systems. Eventually it comes to ours. Gears itself up to deal with us. Now, not only will that man die, but his wife, and his kids. Along with countless over people! We had a bad hand! We still took down the threat! And we need to take this one down, so Kasey, no arguments, Jason if your coming then come. I won't stop you."

Kasey scowled, but didn't argue.

"Alright. Then it's settled. StarFox, find a way back to the Great Fox, after you arm yourselves. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Pepper clicked off.

As everyone left the roof Bryan stopped Kasey, Jason, Fox, and Krystal.

"Alright guys, keep this in mind for the fight ahead. DCTU is a life saving organization. Right now, there is an immediate threat to the people of Corneria. Wither or not it's on earth doesn't matter, ok? We have a single job, eliminate the threat, uphold civil peace on that planet, and above all, save the civilian life - at all cost."

"Agreed." Fox, Krystal, Jason, and Kasey said at once.

"Ok, now, Fox and Krystal are the only two that know how to work the Airwings. Jason give them support and getting it fixed. Me and Kasey will get the rest of DCTU up and running, we'll have arms ready to go and fully loaded. When the Airwings are done we'll show Krystal and Fox on how to safely use them. Understood."

Bryan got nods from everyone.

"Alright guys, lets move out. The mission starts here."


	4. Meet The Team

The halls of DCTU heard only the clicking of several people's movements. Because there weren't many agents, whenever lunch time come around, the place was pretty much empty. Of course, there would be no lunch break today for two of the top agents.

Bryan held the door open for the rest to enter.

"Alright boys and girls, welcome to our armory." He said, walking over to the counter. He picked up one of the weapons and loaded a magazine into it. Pulling back a lever he rested the stock on his hands.

"Alright, this is the M4 carbine. It's a personal favorite. Good accuracy, killer fire rate. The reload can get you if your not used to it, but that's fine. Ours are modified for a gas injection. Allows for smaller kick back when fired."

"Basically, it's our version of your assault blaster." Kasey said.

"Here, Fox, try it out. Aim for the target's center."

Fox took hold of the weapon. He checked his sights before shooting of a single shot. It hit dead center. "Looks like you've got that down. Why don't you give it a try Krystal?"

Krystal accepted the weapon from Fox and did the same thing. She hit the center, just a few millimeters off from where fox was.

"Damn…" Kasey said under her breath. "She gives me a run for my money."

Bryan just smirked. "Looks like you guys got that down good. Why don't we try something a little more powerful…"

It had taken them no longer than an hour to get both Fox and Krystal through training for most, if not all, of the weapons that they would use later on. That was followed by a quick stop at Bryan's office to call Jason and check up on his current project.

"_Yah, I could find everything except for the microwave thingy. Whatever the hell it's called." _Jason's voice said over the speaker phone.

"It's vital! It helps with the engines. It also creates large amounts of heat…" Krystal prodded.

"_Heat you say… hold on. Amy may kill me for this one but it'll be worth it. Call you back later."_

The click told everyone that Jason wasn't on the other end anymore.

"Alright. Well, if we're going to get the entire team going with us then you guys are going to have to meet them." Kasey said, moving towards the doorway.

"Right, I'll call a meeting." Bryan said, having the same thought.

After calling it over the radio and the public address system, everyone found themselves walking down the halls again. That was, until Fox slipped.

Krystal was right behind him when he went down, almost like he just a misstep his footing. She watched his head hit the ground and was quickly kneeling down next to him.

"Fox! Are you ok?"

Fox opened his eyes back up and winced a little as one of the bright lights over head was in the perfect spot to blind him. "Yah, I'm fine…" He said, his vision coming back to normal. Kasey looked at Bryan who just shrugged.

"Alright, lets keep moving."

Entering the Briefing room, the were met with three other people. Bryan looked around the room, sighing as he sat in a chair.

"Guys, where is Ivan?"

"Making more of that damn stew." Dean stated, clearly not happy with being pulled away from his desk, and his so called nap.

"He's just like Falco." Krystal mused to herself.

Fox and Krystal had taken seats in the back of the room. No one really seemed to notice them. Ivan came through the door, not soon after Krystal's musing.

"Lets be quick, I've got stew on the stove." His voice had a thick Russian accent to it.

In another part of the room, another women sat in the chair, combat boots resting on the desk in front of her.

"What was so important that you needed us all here anyway?" Krystal had to take a moment to decipher her accent as a it pure Japanese. She figured she would learn to understand it better.

"Well, how would you like to go into space and fight aliens?" Bryan said, sitting forward on the desk.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You called me here for this? I'm going back on patrol."

"Sit down Dean. I'm not joking. Turns out we have extra life among us." He said, pointing towards the two foxes sitting in the back of the room. The other women, her tag read Mei Ling, let out a small gasp before shouting out. "Youkai!"

"Uh, no Mei…" Bryan said, putting his hands up as he noticed Tommy's stare. The rookie never seemed to be amazed by anything before.

"These are the two aliens I told you about."

"Looks like two people in fox suits to me." Tommy said, watch the two as they made their way to the front of the room.

"Sorry there Tommy boy, but they are real, and let me tell you, there's more of them out there." Kasey said, sounding bored by the idea already.

"Shush you, the adults are talking." Tommy shot back, though it was more a normally banter then something laced with malice.

"Alright, well what it all comes down to is that there's a planet however far away called Corneria. Basically, they need our help dealing with a large threat. Don't ask me to go into details, just know that there will be a lot of tactical operations, and lots of shooting your gun off."

"Works for me." Dean said, sitting a little further back.

"Where I come from, Foxes are trouble makers. How are we to be sure this is no trick?" Mei stated, staring at Krystal. Neither fox felt offended by the comment.

"It's a long story. But I'm asking you to trust them Mei."

Mei snorted.

"Mei, come on." Bryan said, pointing towards the two foxes. "This isn't Japan. And I doubt they'll cause any trouble. Except for that one that seems to have a thing for his head hitting the ground." He said, point at Fox.

"Baka!" Mei shouted, clearly not liking the idea of trusting either fox.

"Nani?"

"I've never trusted a Fox before, why should I start now? I'm no fool."

"You'd be a fool not to trust them." Kasey said. "If we don't help deal with this threat then it could come after us. Besides, remember the agent's creed?"

Mei sighed, looking down. "Gomen. I'll do it, but I'm still not crazy about it."

"Thanks." Fox said, he sounded sincere.

Bryan had opened his mouth to end the meeting when several alarms went off. They sounded like a fire alarm, and Fox and Krystal covered their ears from the loudness of the sound. When it died out it was replaced by a voice over a radio. Everyone in the room seemed to have a little black box in their hands, looking at it as it read off an announcement.

"_Code six, engine seven; medic seven. Shots fired caution advised. SWAT dispatched to 67662 Carlton drive northwest division. Back up requested. Demands have been made. Suspects identified as Sovern America. A terrorist group operating out of an unknown base. Stand By."_

"Alright, everyone, get your cars warmed up and guns ready. I give it four minutes before we get called out."

It had only taken three seconds.

"_This is central division. Requesting DCTU forces. Repeat, heavy forces needed. We're taking heavy fire. Looks like they're using some sort of mini-gun. We can't even poke our heads out the door. We need DCTU, ASAP! All other units, stay clear of the area."_

Bryan grabbed the radio. "DCTU; five-five David here. I copy. I'll have a team assembled and at your location in under seven minutes. Code three."

Then to the team. "Alright, guys, move out."

"Uh, Bryan, problem." Kasey said, pointing to Fox and Krystal. "What are we going to do with them? We can't just leave them here."

"According to that guy… General Pepper, they're good at this kind of thing. Bring them along. Now lets go - no time to lose people!"

(On Scene)

Thanks to the armoring of the DCTU units every stayed intact as bullets rattled them as they came to a stop. "Man, they were not kidding. He's using some high velocity shit!" Dean yelled over the gunfire.

"See? And everyone crawled up my ass when I spent money to get the armoring on these things thicker." Bryan replied.

"Any ideas?" Mei called out from her unit, just behind Bryan.

"Yah, keep your heads down." Kasey whispered to herself.

"I say use a flash bang to blind him then just peg him in the forehead." Tommy called out.

"Great idea! Then whiles he blinded, and firing wildly at us, you can get him!" Dean replied, pulling a flash bang out.

"If you don't like my ideas, then you come up with something!"

Meanwhile Krystal surveyed the area using her telepathy powers.

"We have another problem." She said to Bryan.

"What's that?"

"Sniper. He's sitting right about the guy that's shooting at us, waiting for us to stick our heads out so he can pick us off."

"Great. Well guys, any bright ideas?"

"I could use telepathy on them… make them turn their backs for a moment thinking there's something behind them… then you could get a clear shot…" Krystal proposed.

"Telepathy? Bryan you can't seriously be considering this." Tommy said, shaking his head. "You wanna stick your head out with them shooting at us?" Bryan called back. Tommy shook his head again.

"Alright, what are we going to do?"

"Simple, I make it seem like someone is tapping them on the shoulder. Two pop out and get them in the heads."

"Easier said then done. Where's that sniper?"

A moment later Krystal replied. "Just a little to the right of the light post. Second window up. Third across."

"Alright, I'll do it." Mei said over the radio.

"Copy. I'll take the sniper." Bryan replied. "Everyone else is to cover our asses. Got it?"

"Copy."

"Whenever your ready Krystal."

"On the count of three… One… two… three!"

Bryan and Mei popped up just in time to see the big guy turn his back to them and look around, the sniper did the same, making both their heads clear targets. Two shots rang out as the rest of the team rushed the suspects.

"Suspect one, DOA!" Dean called out, keeping his foot on the hand of the dead suspect. A moment later Kasey's voice came over the radio.

"Suspect two, DOA." She confirmed for them. "Repeat, DOA."

"Copy. DCTU, clear. Put'em on safe and let'em hang guys."

"How the hell does she do that?" Bryan said to Fox, who only shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

"Alright." Bryan sighed. "Lets head back to base. See what Jason's got cooked up and see if we can get one hundred percent cooperation from the team with your particular problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, so, so far I've been giving a little background for the story along with giving hints about each DCTU agent's character. I've also established that they like to get things done quick and clean. Which, unfortunately made this chapter seem a little rushed.

However, next chapter is when all the fun stuff begins. They all figure a way into space without frying the Arwings thanks to a reviewer for the spelling correction and begin to meet some of the Cornerian Generals along with learn more about the threat, and freak out some of the Cornerian people… fun!


	5. Know Your Enemy, Know your Allies

"Alright, now that I've laid the problem out before you, who's with me?" Bryan asked, sitting in his office. Tommy and Dean had taken position on either wall, leaning on it, while Kasey sat on the desk, Mei and Ivan took the two chairs.

"Since I was little I always wanted to go into space… ah, hell, count me in." Tommy said.

"Alright, there's one."

"I still don't trust those Youkai…" Mei mused, her arms crossed as she rested her boots on the table, typical Mei. "Mei, for the last time. They - are - not - demons. Just space creatures. Not that that helps really…"

Mei sighed. "Well… as the only Medic here… someone is going to have to patch you up. I'm in." Her grin had gotten wider, telling Bryan that there was another reason as to why she was going. The same childish grin he had gotten from Tommy.

"I'll go. I can make famous Russian stew for Cornerian people!" Ivan added shortly after Mei. Bryan held back a sigh. "That's everyone but you Dean. You in, or out?"

"Hell, someone has to save your asses."

Kasey and Bryan shared the same smile as their phone rang.

(With Jason)

"That should do it." Jason said, whipping his hands of grease on his jeans, looking over at Michelle as he did so. "What do you think, will it fly?"

"Dunno, only those two fox things can tell us." She said, giving him a gap tooth grin.

"Right. Well, Krystal is around here somewhere. I'll go find her."

Jason found Krystal sitting in the kitchen with Amy, drinking coffee.

"We seem to have a lot of the same drinks on both of our planets. Though I must admit… your way of getting milk seems a little barbaric." He heard Krystal finishing up. Amy suppressed a smile.

"I think we got that craft up and running. Wondered if you would be able to fly it."

"I can try. Dunno how it'll handle after the water damage." Krystal said, following Jason out.

Jason and Michelle watched as Krystal sat in the cockpit of the machine. They took a step back as the canopy came down and sealed itself around the driver. A moment later a sonic boom sounded as the main engines powered up. Soon after the Arwing was just a blur as it took off towards the horizon.

Michelle and Jason's jaws were dropped when they noticed this.

"Well, I'll go call Bryan." Jason said, walking towards the house as Michelle nodded and began picking up her tools.

(Ten Minutes Later)

An entire convoy of DCTU cars pulled in front of Jason's house and soon they had the agents standing in the back yard. "All right, where is this Erwing thing?" Tommy said, crossing his arms in disbelief. "It's Arwing, and Krystal should be back with it soon." Jason said, shrugging.

No longer than a moment later the area was filled with a strong wind as the ship landed and Krystal popped out. "Works as best as it could. I couldn't hit the highest speed, but Slip can fix that when we get back to the Great Fox."

"Did you try and get into space, just to make sure we can get through without you crashing?"

"I got to the same altitude that I was at when I had the failure. Seems fine to me."

"Alright guys, you know what this means, we'll be heading out soon." Bryan said, turning to his team.

"Problem." Krystal spoke up, raising a single finger. "We can't fit all of you into the Arwing. We need to get the Great Fox here, which means figuring out what we added to the Arwing to shield it do the force here, and finding a large enough landing spot for it."

"Which means some sort of large field… but we'll also need security because when that thing comes it will attract some attention." Bryan pointed out.

"And we'd run it normally, except for the fact that we'll be getting on that ship." Kasey added. "No problem. That local navy base holds lots of soldiers. We could have twenty of them pull security. All we need is a parameter." Tommy pointed east, towards the base.

"Alright, but what about a field. We'll need a large one, won't we?"

"Not too large. The Great Fox is humongous. It's just rather large."

"Depending on who you talk to." Kasey said, looking at Krystal out of the corner of her eye.

"Can we get an estimate on how large it is?" Bryan asked. Krystal looked around for a moment. "Alright… Jason's house."

"That's it? We could land the thing here." Tommy scoffed.

"You didn't let me finished. Jason's house… five times over. Stacked four times up. And that's just a minimal."

"Krystal… I don't know what huge is where you come from, but around here, that's a freaking Naval ship!" Kasey exclaimed, looking wide eyed at the blue fox.

"I didn't think it was that large…"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Alright so were talking… what about that baseball field a little over four miles from here? That seems like it'll fit it. We'll just need some more security since it's a wide open area. No walls."

"Sounds good." Everyone agreed.

"Alright, now, lets go over the Arwing and see what's jamming our… jammer."

(Forty Minutes Later)

"Alright, so it looks like this is our solution to the problem." Michelle said, holding up a somewhat large plastic piece.

"And that would be?"

"Looks like a part from a microwave."

"Our microwave?" Amy's brow twitched.

"Now honey it's a matter of a planet's safety. Besides, I took it from our neighbor's too." Jason reasoned. Amy just sighed. "Oh well."

"How do you figure that is?" Bryan asked, watching Michelle put the piece back.

"My guess would be that it counteracts the signals being sent from Microwave receivers. You know, kind of like cell phone interference." Tommy said, receiving looks from everyone. "What? Hay those magazines really teach you something, learn to read them!"

"I don't read American magazines." Ivan responded.

"I still can't believe you use Microwave receivers here. Corneria left those in the dust ages ago. Even poor people don't use them anymore."

"Nice to hear…" Jason's tone was smug.

"Alright, now that we know this, how do we get it to the Great Fox and get it attached so that they can land?"

"Simple, we find the world's biggest microwave, and teleport it up." Tommy answered.

"Oh, from local smart guy to dumb ass in seven seconds." Kasey said. Tommy just gave her a look.

"You shouldn't need a large one. Maybe if we attach four of them, the combined power should be enough to let it pass through safely." Krystal said, fishing through a few of her pockets.

"Alright… what next?" Jason asked, looking at the others.

"Well, if I could get some coordinates for that field I can lead them there." Krystal answered, pulling out a small object that opened and projected a green version of earth. Bryan had pulled out a GPS system and was finding the field.

"Here." He said, reading them off to her. A moment later everyone could see a live picture of that field. Little kids were playing a game on it.

"Way cool." Kasey said to herself. Krystal hit a button and a few symbols flashed on the screen. "Alright. I'm going to head up there after we get the parts we need. I'll help them set it up. Fox, do you still have your PDA?"

"My what?"

"One of these." She said, waving the little box at him. Fox nodded. "Yah I found one in my box."

"Alright, we'll make sure it works while they find the parts we'll need."

"And while they do that, I'll make some calls. How long do you think it'll take for them to get here?" Bryan asked.

"Well… what time is it?"

"Seven at night. We have twenty four hour rotations."

"So does Corneria. We should be here by… ten your time tomorrow morning."

"Alright, land at the field. We'll make a marking or something."

"Sounds good." Krystal said, leading Fox into the house.

A moment later Bryan turned to everyone else.

"Alright. Get all your gear in your units and get them ready to go. We reconvene at base at seven tomorrow morning. We will have a quick brief and maybe a quick breakfast. Stock your units with as much as you can. Carbines, large machine guns. Hell, as many pistols as you can too. I want our armory basically cleaned out. Including and RPG and heat seekers. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone chimed in unison.

"When your done gearing up, go home, see your kids, wives, husbands, get a good nights rest. And be ready for action tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yup."

"Sure thing boss.

"Yes."

"Ready to action."

"Alright, DCTU, move out!"

(The Night)

"Krystal just left." Jason said, sliding onto the couch next to Amy. "You do know I'm going with them… right?"

Amy nodded, setting her cup down. "But I'm worried. What if you don't come back?"

"I will, don't worry."

"You can't promise that. You can't see the future."

"Why wouldn't I come back? So what, it's a battlefield. I worked with DCTU for how long? Came home to you every night, didn't I? Then we got married. Now I have absolutely no reason not to come back. I'll always be here for you, Amy, always."

Meanwhile outside, Fox was setting back up the satellite comm link.

"Great Fox here." A female voice came over the radio, this one was Krystal's.

"Hey there Fox-boy. Heard your gave the guys a scare. Lost your signal and everything. So how's earth?" A pink cat questioned him.

"Who are you? I don't remember you in any of my pictures."

"Sorry, forgot about the whole memory loss thing. I'm Katt. You'll remember me in enough time. No ones ever really forgotten me before. Feels kind of weird. Listen, Peppy said to tell you that we will be arriving at that field at around Nine-Fifty-Four, earth time. I gotta go, Falco's in a grumpy mood again. See you in a day." The last thing Fox heard before Katt signed off was Falco in the background yelling out 'I am not grumpy!'. Fox had to smirk.

'_Somehow, this just seems normal too me."_

(A/N: By the way, the DCTU units consist of three Ford Expeditions with the police flashers and siren, and three Chevy Tahoes same set up. They also have two back up units, both of which are Tahoes. They're all black with the letters DCTU Unit printed in bold white lettering on the back and DCTU printed on the sides.)

(Next Morning - DCTU Base)

"Alright. Today's agenda. Simply check your gear. Get in your cars and we'll convoy over to the site. Once upon the 'Great Fox' we'll meet with the crew and discuss how we plan to handle the situation. Depending on how long the flight to Corneria is we'll either be getting there with enough time to meet the General, who you will all address as if he was a General here, and have a quick press conference shortly after to tell the people of Corneria our purpose on their planet. And please, guys - no 'we come in peace jokes'. That does mean you Kasey." Kasey scowled at Bryan's comment. Smirking, he continued. "After that, we'll meet at our temporary base of operations which will most likely be our house unless they give us another base to operate out of. Now it's my understanding that there are paved streets there, however, be prepared to do a lot of walking just incase. We may not be able to drive our cars there, and if they don't have an available Taxi or shuttle for us, we'll be walking to the Military base. Everyone understand?"

He got nods all around.

"Alright, Jason called this morning. The Great Fox will be landed at about Nine Hundred Fifty-Four hours. It's about nine o'clock now. Military Security is in place and I've been told that a small crowd has been attacked by their presence. So be ready. With that said, Krystal told me that we'd be able to drive right up the ramp and into the Great Fox… I'm not sure so we'll have to wait and see. We'll pull up and form a small corral around the meeting spot. We'll have a quick chat with the Fox Team and then we'll board. And that's it. Dismissed." As everyone was gathering their things Bryan spoke up again. "And so help us god Kasey you make one 'we come in peace' joke." He sighed.

"Why do you keep looking at me and saying I'm going to do it?" She questioned, setting a large black bag into her unit and fixing her sun glasses. "Because we all know you will." Mei said, shutting her passenger side door. Kasey sighed. "Fine, whatever."

And with that she got into her unit and started it up. Just as Jason and Fox pulled up.

"Ready to go you two?" Bryan asked. Both nodded. "Alright, I loaded up the extra Unit with some stuff. You can drive that. Just fall into line somewhere." Bryan said, getting into his own unit.

(Landing Zone - 9:57)

"There seems to be a large military presence here for no apparent reason. What's going on here I have no clue." A news reporter stated, looking directly into the camera before it zoomed out to show the military personal all standing still, the M4 Carbines in their hands.

"Wait a moment." The reported said as the camera panned up to show the Great Fox landing in the field. "It seems like there is some sort of Alien Space Craft is landing here at the field. What is this, some sort of alien invasion?"

A little father into the field from where the reporter was reporting, a large crowd had formed around the military barrier. All of which watched the Great Fox land in the field and shut down it's main engines.

A small path was made as a two quick bursts of a siren made everyone turn to see a line of seven SUV's pulling up to the scene. The quick burst was followed by a four second siren as a few people failed to understand what was going on. The flashing police lights from the seven units grabbed more attention as military personal moved aside to allow the vehicles to pass before quickly filling the gap again.

A the vehicles came to a complete stop, lights still running, at the back of the Great Fox, just as the bay was lowered.

Krystal greeted the all the base of the ramp.

"We made it though just fine." She said, shaking a few hands with agents. Ignoring random people screaming things at her.

"What the hell are you!"

"Is that tail real?"

"Can I have your number?"

Bryan nearly laughed at the last one.

"Alright, just pull your vehicles up the ramp and into the bay. We set aside enough space for them to be parked in. Then we'll all meet in the lounge. You'll meet the team and learn more about our mission. Sound good?" Krystal said, leaning on Fox a little. Getting nods everyone got back into their cars, while Fox and Krystal just walked up the ramp.

"How does it feel to be back home?" Krystal whispered into his ear.

"Feels… normal… right."

"That's good." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek while the ramp was raised. Both foxes herd 'Aww's' coming from the crowd. Fox blushed.

Hearing the engines being turned off and the sound of the lights dieing down, both foxes met up with the team. "Right this way." Krystal said, leading them through the rusted halls of the Great Fox.

They soon found themselves in a somewhat large room. Filled with a couch, TV set, some gym equipment, and a few other things that didn't really ring any bells with the DCTU Agents, or Fox for that matter.

"Alright guys, here we are, the Star Fox team. Falco's over there, Peppy is in the recliner, and Slippy is behind ROB over there doing some upgrades." Krystal said, motioning to each of the crew.

"Youkai!" Mei yelled out again, startling Peppy.

"Damn it Mei." Bryan said under his breath. "They are not Youkai, nor are they Hanyou!"

"Youkai? Hanyou?" Falco questioned, looking at Krystal, then Fox. Both just shrugged.

"Sorry. Japanese is a language spoken on earth. Youkai and Hanyou mean Demon and Half Demon." Kasey answered his question.

Falco just nodded.

"Sorry. Uh, That's Kasey, Mei is over there, Ivan is behind her, Dean is to my left, and Tommy is right behind Kasey. Jason is off to Tommy's right. I'm Bryan." The leader stated, pointing a thumb to each of his team members.

Most of the Crew nodded, except for Slippy who seemed to be just engrossed in what he was doing. Bryan watched as a moment later he was shaking his head as if something wasn't working right. Bryan looked behind him at Tommy who only nodded, walking over to meet Slippy.

"Try this." He heard Tommy say and a moment later ROB sprang to life.

"How did you do that?" Slippy asked looking up at him. Tommy just grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." And with that, they both broke off into a conversation about technology and what can be done with it.

Falco and Dean were just shaking their heads.

"Great! Now there's two of them." Dean said, Falco nodded.

"And I thought one was bad."

"Now there's two of you." Mei pointed out.

"Shit." They both muttered at the same time before staring wide eyed at each other.

"Great." Bryan moaned.

"Alright… well, why don't I show you all to your quarters and then we'll get down to business. We'll be arriving at Corneria in about a day." Krystal said, stalking off down one of the halls. The team followed quickly after her.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"I can't believe I'm sharing a cabin with you." Mei moaned after finding out that she was bunking with Dean. "Not my fault. 'Lets all pick numbers'. Isn't that what you said?"

"Enough!" Bryan yelled out, stopping in the hallway. "Now we do it my way. Mei and Kasey, take cabin two. Dean and Tommy, take cabin three. Me and Jason will take cabin one, and Ivan will take Cabin four. If you don't like who you're with, get over it."

When Tommy was about to open his mouth to protest Kasey stopped him.

"You heard the chief."

"Alright, we are all going to meet at the briefing room, and then we'll head out to the trucks to put our stuff away."

(Briefing Room)

The room itself looked newer than the rest of the ship and it was bathed in a pale indigo blue. There was a circular table in the middle along with the glass center that had a single white beam of light coming from it to the ceiling.

"Alright, now that we're all here, lets get started." Peppy said, sitting down.

"Sounds good. What do we know so far?" Bryan asked, leaning forward a little and folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"Ok. The main attack ship itself is about as large as this ship. It has a huge hanger, five times the size of ours." As Peppy spoke, the white light disappeared and the image of a ship appeared in it's place. It rotated as stats and identifications surrounded it.

"The Cornerian Army estimates that the hanger itself holds upwards of sixteen thousand smaller attack ships. The CA launched an attack on them a little over three days ago. All of our ships were whipped out and all of our laser attacks along with Nova Bombs didn't make it even close to their force field. We discovered that it was electrical, meaning that our stuff can't even get near it before they all go dud."

Bryan and Mei nodded, taking in the information. Mei was having a hard time not pushing her seat back and resting her feet on the table.

"Ok. What else do we know?" Kasey asked, finishing up her notes.

"We also know that when our assignment came up, it was because one of the CA ships had a rather old pistol on board. That thing still fired the old lead bullets. It made it through the field and hit the ship."

"So basically, it of matter of caliber size and how much we have. So we're talking big guns." Dean piped in, writing down some possible calibers they could use on his note pad.

Peppy only nodded.

"Another problem will be that our main Arwing pilot as amnesia." Slippy acknowledged Fox's problem. "I'm just fine." Falco replied with a smirk.

"Not you." Peppy countered. "Slippy said 'main'. Not the biggest ego."

"Ouch." Bryan mused as he wrote the last sentence into his notepad.

"Bite me." Falco responded to everyone.

"Alright. So we know that we're going to need bullets and anything not guided by electrical components. So that means that our HSMs are out. But RPGs are still good." Tommy spoke after a moment.

Bryan just nodded in acknowledgement.

"That also means we can't use the M1A." Mei concluded.

"Yah we can, we'll just have to aim it ourselves." Tommy said, tucking the pen behind his ear.

"Alright. So now we know our enemy, who's our allies?"

"Hold on. We have one more enemy. It's unconfirmed, but… knowing how they are. Another Mercenary team may be working with this threat. They are Star Wolf. I'll have some folders sent to your room so you can review and learn about their members. They probably have no clue you're here, so we can catch them by surprise should they show."

Bryan nodded, writing 'Star Wolf' into his notepad.

"As for Allies… we've got the Cornerian Army and that's about it. Not many other forces seem to want to get involved in this one."

"Doesn't seem like we have many to help here… I think are best bet is to get in and destroy their base from the insides out. Fuel chambers or something." Kasey said, looking at the ship's hologram.

"Maybe. We don't have much to go on as far as the ship's inside." Slippy proclaimed, eyeing certain entry points for the ship.

"As I was saying, as for your allies. You'll be working closely with General Pepper. He gives us most of our assignments and for the most part can be easy going. Though this situation may change that slightly. We're do for a conference with him in a few minutes. He may have you working with another General or a Black Ops force. He'll most likely have them taking orders from you if that's the case."

"And we all know who Bryan loves to bark orders." Mei mused with a smirk.

"Yah, yah."

"Anyway, with that out of the way, what are the plans for the rest of the time on the ship?" Asked Falco.

"We'll we have a day. Guess we could use it to get the weapons and stuff unloaded. Show them off a little. We'll grab some lunch later, and then we'll just do some tune ups on our units according to Corneria terrain. We can use all those times to get to know everyone else better too." Bryan said.

"You sure you have paved roads?"

"Yup. We still keep them in great condition too. Some of the enthusiasts tend to like some other models of transport. A good portion of them have wheels so…" Slippy trailed off, knowing that he had made his thought known.

"Alright. So now what?"

"Guess we just wait for the General to contact us. Should be long now."

While they waited, Bryan went over the notes he had made. He scribbled a few of them out and wrote some new ones in. Forming the battle plan already.

_Alright… nothing with a chip in it._

He was started when he looked up to see the same old war dog looking back at him.

"You seemed busy." Pepper stated.

"Yah, sorry, sir." Bryan gave a sheepish grin. Setting his pen down.

"Please, no sir. As it stands right now we are equals. We are in great need of help and I'm not about to push my luck."

"Understood. Just custom on Earth to do that. Anything you prefer to be called?"

"General Pepper will do fine. How did every thing go?"

"We got the best we could get General. They couldn't spare much since Earth appears to be at war with a few of it's own. How ever according to Earth's leader along with a few others I've talked to, they have as good as a reputation as Star Fox. If not greater." Krystal was standing as she spoke arranging some papers.

"I thought you said there were six of you…" Pepper stated after counting the number of people in the room.

"I had an old friend I used to work with. Wanted to tag alone. He's the one who saved Fox and Krystal."

"Ah. And who would that be?"

"Me, sir. Names Jason."

"You saved two of my best? I believe that I owe you a debt."

"No debt. Please, no debt. I was merely doing my civic duty."

"Well, fine. As it stands right now you'll be arriving in a day or so. Krystal, when you arrive, please, show them the way to the Cornerian Base. Will you be taking a taxi? Or should I send some Cornerian transport officers?"

"No need. We have our own." Kasey said, flipping through a paper for a moment.

"What will you be taking, so I can warn my security troops ahead of time."

"Uh… I have a picture somewhere…" Mei said, fishing through her pockets. She took out her wallet and pulled a picture out. It was her standing in front of her unit.

"They look like this. All of our units are black and have the letters DCTU on them. we have about, what… seven?"

"Yah." Bryan answered.

"Ok sounds good."

"General, we'll have some weapons with us. We'll use them to help train some of the troops with them so that we'll have some back up on the mission. Is that ok? Or is security restricting it?"

"Hmmm… tell you what, bring them, but keep any automatic weapons in your vehicle until ones you're in the lock up garage or at the shooting range. Any side arms, like blasters can be kept on your hip in a holster. No where else."

"Uh, sir?" Krystal spoke up.

"What is it?"

"They don't carry blasters like we carry them. Theirs are different."

"How so?"

Bryan detached his sidearm from it's holster. Ejecting the clip and removing the extra bullet from the slide only after making sure the safety was on.

"This is an earth version of your blaster. You probably have different makes and types of blasters. This is a standard issue to all of my agents. It's a Colt 1911, slide action, semi automatic. It's a gas operated variation so the kickback isn't too bad. This is the only weapon we will be carrying with us at you base. Everything else we'll keep in the trucks."

"Ok, I'll allow that and only that."

"Sounds good to me." Bryan said, putting the bullet from the slide into the clip and jamming it back into the weapon, pulling the side back and putting the gun back into it's holster.

"On top of that, when you get here you'll have to stick with Star Fox until you get to my office. I have some Cornerian Army ID's ready for you along with public ID's so that local police forces will leave you alone since I doubt you have a Cornerian tag on your vehicle."

"Too true."

"Now with business taken care of. How are you doing Fox?"

"I'm ok. I've got a slight headache and can't remember a few things… well most actually. But it's coming back to me."

"Good to hear. Can you still fly an Arwing?"

"Haven't tried yet. Have to hit the simulator later."

Pepper was silent for a moment, looking off to his left.

"I must go, I have a meeting to attend. See you all soon. Pepper out."

"Star Fox, out." Peppy said, shutting down the communication system. The white beam retook it's place in the center of the table.

"Alright guys. Lets start getting things ready."

(Hanger)

Bryan looked over at Falco hearing a whistle coming from his direction. He say the pilot approach. "I like that thing." Falco stated, seeing the size of the sniper rifle Bryan had in his hands.

"One of my favorites too. Infra-Red scope with a thirty-seven digital zoom and a ten plus optical zoom. That things can spot a fly from almost four miles away. It's really accurate too, carries seven bullets to a clip, including one in the chamber." Bryan said, holding up one of the bullets. The bullet itself was a fifty caliber.

"That thing is huge."

"Can make a head explode at over seven thousand feet." Bryan said with a smile as Falco handed back the rifle. "What else you got hiding in there?"

"Dean's got a couple of large machine guns. Why don't you go check those out?" Bryan said, motioning to Dean who was pulling random boxes from his car. "I just might." Falco stated, stalking over in that direction.

Bryan shook his head with a grin while he pulled out a M4 Carbine. He checked the sights and began to dissemble it. "Looks like everything is in order. Just need to replace the gas ring, seems a little corroded."

Bryan looked over at Mei as he heard the sound of a guitar being strummed.

"You brought it with you?" He asked, propping a foot on her bumper as she sat in the cargo bay of her unit.

"Don't see, why not. Music is a universal language after all."

"Yah. Shinjitsu no uta."

"I'll say." She concluded. Putting it back in it's case. "Hay, which should we use?" She said, holding up two RPGs. "Red tipped. It'll have that extra punch. Plus it looks cooler." Tommy said as he looked at the two while he put the last of his boxes on the cart.

"Yah. I agree with him."

"Hay, who brought the mounted guns?"

"I did!" Kasey called out. "Also brought the tracking ones, but I don't know if they'll do much good."

"One can wait." Bryan said. He looked over and found Fox disassembling one of the Carbines. "You're doing that like a pro." Bryan said, watching him put it all back together.

"I don't even know how. I'm just moving my fingers over the weapon. They're doing the work on their own. I hate this part. I know how to do something, I just don't know how I know it."

"What a paradox." Bryan sighed.

"Wow." Bryan heard Krystal gasp. He turned around to see Jason unfolding one of the M1As. It was a huge gun and it's caliber was immeasurable, all you could really tell anyone about it was that it was huge. The bullet was the size of a compact grenade that was launched from a M4.

She looked over Jason's shoulder as he set up the computer to work with it.

"See, now all we would have to do if it was loaded was use our finger to just point and shoot. It's an awesome weapon." Jason pointed to the green recitals on the screen. He dragged his finger across them and they glowed red. Then he dragged his finger across the screen and Krystal watched the weapon change it's position to point at where he had aimed. The camera mounted on it provided a view of what they were aiming at. He pushed one of the buttons and the words 'Weapon Shutting Down' flashed on screen. A moment later, the weapon folded in on itself and closed up.

"Works well in crowed areas." Bryan mumbled.

"Yah, won't do friendly fire. It recognizes it's allies. I have to add these guys in later tonight and anyone else working with us." Tommy said, taking the laptop from Jason.

"Lunch is ready. Report to the café." Peppy's voice came over the ship's speakers. Everyone nodded, grabbing the carts and making a quick stop at the armory before continuing on.

(Café)

"Yah, and then this one runs head on into the Arwing." Falco said pointing over at Slippy. Everyone was laughing. "Yah. Well if someone hadn't left out that cart that wouldn't of happened!"

"You left it out!" Falco protested, still laughing.

"Mph, you thing that was bad? What about that time that Bryan crashed his unit?"

"Come on, Kasey! Not that story again."

"It's a classic! The road was completely open and you just somehow managed to hit the only thing in it!"

"In my defense I was rushing to a scene and I was still a rookie! I didn't have the skills I have now."

"What skills?" Dean said, looking at Bryan though the sides of his eyes.

"The ones that whip your ass up and down the shooting range."

Laughter filled the room again as Peppy and Ivan came out of the kitchen.

"Eat up guys." Peppy said, setting plates down. Ivan did the same before coming back from the kitchen with a large pot in his hands.

"He didn't…" Mei whispered to Bryan.

"He did…" Bryan replied.

"I make famous Russian stew for team!"

Falco took a look at it for a moment before shrugging and pouring some into a small dish.

"Falco I'm now sure you would want to…" Mei began. It didn't stop him, he tried a little bit and made a face before.

"This is excellent! You guys gotta try this!"

Mei and Bryan stared wide eyed at him. "You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope. It's really good."

"Well there you go Ivan… you ever want to leave DCTU you can become a chef for Star Fox." Kasey said, sitting back in her chair.

Bryan just shook his head before taking a small portion of everything set out before him.

And with that, the meal commenced.

(After Lunch)

Mei sat in the REC hall. Falco was a few feet away, switching through random channels on the TV and the rest of the team were in another corner talking amongst themselves. She pulled her guitar from it's case and after a little fine tuning she played a cord.

It wasn't long before she was strumming away, not noticing that everyone was watching her.

"See that's the good thing about our team. We all have our personal things that each make us appeal to the rest. Mei has her music and heritage. She always has an amazing story or legend to tell, and lets face it, she's a great musician." Bryan whispered to the Star Fox team members around him.

Fox looked at Bryan. "Is that so?"

"Yup. Kasey's got her cars. Tommy has his technology. Dean has his weapon's knowledge. Ivan has his cooking skills, and Jason is the family man. Always has stories to tell about his wife Amy."

"Hmmm, what about you?"

"Well… I'm just loyal."

"Said like a true leader."

(Four Hours Later)

Fox found himself in his own quarters. Looking around at memories lost. He found a thick book and opened it to find some pictures. After flipping through it he found another one of him and Krystal, however in this one he had a small kid on his shoulders.

He looked up when he heard the door slide open.

"Hey. See you found your photo album." Krystal said, scooting on the cot next to him.

"Hay Krystal, who's that?" Fox asked, pointing at the kid.

"You don't remember him do you? Fox, that's our son."

"Our son…" Fox trailed off. "How could I ever forget something like that… Why didn't I find any pictures of him in my box?"

"It must of burned up in the crash. You had a copy of this one, you never put it in the black box, you had it taped right on your canopy so you could see it whenever you few your Arwing."

A moment after pondering this, Fox was surprised when Krystal suddenly threw her arms around him. Fox noticed she was sobbing.

"I was scared, Fox! When Peppy told me we lost your vital signs I was scared to death! And I didn't thing… what if you had been shot down, then I would of followed you to death, but what about James Jr.? What would happen to him. I was so worried, Fox… I thought you were gone for good…" She trailed off. Fox began to soothe her.

"It's ok… we're ok. We're both here, and we're both alive. Krystal, I'd never leave you just like that. I promise."

Fox kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Come on, why don't we get some sleep for the rest of the trip." He whispered into her ear. Only to realize that she had dozed off on her own.

Fox shut the lights off and fell into a deep sleep.

(Next Morning)

Kasey stretched a little as she stepped into the main halls of the Great Fox.

A bell tolled over the speakers followed by ROB's mono-tone voice.

"Docking procedure complete. Welcome to Corneria. Current Conditions are Clear with a ambient temp of eighty-four degrees. Have a nice stay."

"Nice Pjs." Bryan said coming up behind her. She nearly fell backwards. Bryan was already dressed. He wore some blue jeans and a red shirt. His light jacket was over it and the neon gold DCTU lettering reflected a little on the hall walls.

"Come on, get dressed, everyone else is ready to go." He said, turning his back. Kasey nodded to herself before getting back into her room and changing.

(Hanger)

In the hanger everyone else finished packing up a few weapons and equipment to show the troops and General Pepper. As the cars started up one by one Dean revved his engine.

"Uh, who wants to ride with who?" Bryan asked as Fox shut the back of the cargo door.

"Why don't me and Krystal go with you since you're leading the way. Falco can go with Dean, Slip with Tommy, and Peppy can ride with Ivan."

Bryan shrugged. "Alright guys, moving out." He called as all seven vehicles pulled down the docking bay and onto the streets.

"Looks like they knew we were coming." Bryan said as he watched two police cars block off an intersection as random civilians stared in awe. Bryan and his team had started out with their lights on, but now that he saw police blocking the streets he almost turned them off.

Almost meaning that he was reaching for it before he saw the struggle out of the corner of his eye.

The police had made a barricade to keep people out of the streets as the DCTU rolled towards the Army Base. However, it looked like one fur wasn't to happy with their presence.

"_Hold on guys. Quick pit stop."_ Bryan's voice came over the radio.

"_You see it too?"_

"_Yah, eleven o'clock right. The struggle. How many cops are trying to stop him?"_ Mei.

"_Looks like five to me. What, he on some sort of steroids?" _Bryan asked.

"_Probably. Looking to assist?"_ Kasey responded.

"_You know it."_

Bryan flicked his siren switch so that it made a quick burst before he pulled to a stop in the middle of the street. He approached the police trying to pin down the fur that was yelling loudly.

"Those humans will send us all to hell!"

Bryan helped them hold him long enough to get some restraining device on him.

"Thanks. Looks like he doesn't like you guys too much." One of the cops said to him.

"I'm used to it. Names Bryan."

"Lt. Moran." The cop replied.

"Stop struggling." She said, hitting the suspect in the back of the head.

"See you around Lt." Bryan said, getting back into his unit.

"_Clear. Moving out."_

"_Copy."_

Fox looked over at Bryan. "Can I use that thing for a second?"

"Yah. Push and talk." Bryan responded, tapping the button.

"_Hay guys, where's Katt? Wasn't she here yesterday?"_

"_Yah," _Falco replied. _"She left right before we landed on earth. Made her way here, she'll meet us at the base."_

"_Alright."_

Fox set the radio back in it's clip. "Katt? Who's that?" Bryan asked, craning his head a little to see around the corner. Only to find that cops had already taken it over.

"A freelancer. Also her and Falco have a 'thing'." Krystal said with a smirk, looking out her window. "A thing? Oh, boy."

"_Hay guys, how much further?" _Mei asked.

Krystal grabbed the radio. _"Just a little further. No more than four minutes."_

A can behind them revved its engine a little, almost like it was snorting.

"_I hate going so slow. Can't we just speed?"_ Mei came over the radio again.

"_Nope."_

"_Fine."_

In fact, it only took three minutes to get to the main gate. The guards did some sort of salute and let the vehicles pass. When Bryan shut his flashers down everyone else followed suit. Getting out they all stood by the entrance to the base.

"Alright, everyone listen up. DCTU and Star Fox alike." Bryan said, stopping in front of the doors.

"We're going in this together. All body parts attached, all lives intact. We make a pact, a promise, right here right now - that that's how we'll end this. We all go home in one peace, and together."

"Agreed!"

"Good, Krystal, lead the way."

Krystal moved upfront of the group, walking down the long halls towards the elevator. Bryan had to suppress another grin as random heads stuck out doorways watching everyone pass. They all got onto the elevator, and headed for Pepper's office.

They stopped behind Krystal who knocked lightly on a door. After a moment a voice that everyone recognized as "Pepper" told them to enter. They filed in one by one.

"Ah good you're here. It's good to finally see the men and women who have volunteered to help us through such hard times. Please, any favors during or after this battle, never fear to ask. I can always pull some strings."

"I doubt that will be necessary. But thanks for the offer." Bryan stated, holding up a hand.

"I don't believe that I ever did get your names. If there's anything you have, like a service nickname or something, I would like to know that too. It'll go on your military ID's." Pepper said, sitting behind his desk once again.

"So just same them like first name, nickname, then last name?" Mei asked, slightly confused. Pepper nodded.

"Well, ok… Mei "Hanyou" Ling."

"Tommy "Hazard" Cord."

"Dean "Hot Head" Markley." Kasey chucked with amusement seeing Pepper raise a brow at Dean's nickname.

"Kasey "Major" Montel."

"Ivan "Marcov" Lem."

"Bryan "Tobias" Daniels."

"Jason "Hawk-Eye" Bourne."

Pepper nodded, adding the last of the names to the computer. "Alright, after the meeting you'll just need to hit the reception desk and grab your ID's. Now, I'm sure that you were brief on Star Fox?"

"Yes. We also received several folders full of information on Star Wolf, the ship that is the threat, and the threat itself." Kasey said, nodding her head. "And we figured you would want these just to check in on our qualifications." Mei said, handing over several folders. All of which were DCTU profile and service records.

"I notice that Mr. Bourne is not among these." Pepper said, setting the records down on his desk.

"Because, up until recently, Jason was not an active team member. He left for a little while following a large raid in which a man held several children hostage. Rest assured though, if you wish, I can have one on you desk soon." Bryan said, Pepper shook his head.

"No, no. These are good enough. Now, as far as the threat. What, in your professional opinion, do you think we can do about it?"

Kasey looked at Bryan who nodded. "Well, from what I have read and my understanding from field reports and a very detailed briefing, it looks like they are using some sort of EMP Pulse electrical field to disable all of your weapons. I check some of the files I was given and it appears that most of your weaponry is based off of plasma, and electronic bio-meters. Even a few nanomachiens. The EMP field would take care of everything except for the plasma. As far as that goes, I'm leaving that up to a strong outer hull or a secondary shield." Bryan rambled, flipping through a small notepad he had in his pocket. He flipped it closed.

"I believe that if we batter it with a few high caliber weapons and maybe a few rocket propelled grenades, that we would be able to blast a hole in the secondary field and possibly disable the EMP field. From there we have two options."

Kasey took over. "Option One: Our team lands on the ship and does a sweep. Taking anyone that wants to surrender, killing those that don't unless they are unarmed."

"Option Two: We still land on the ship, but instead of doing a sweep, we take out what we see under "black light". Meaning complete and total stealth. We make our way to a fuel cell or engine room use a C4 or Platinum charge, run like hell, and blow the place from the inside out."

Pepper seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Which of those methods do you feel will be most affective?"

"Well, my team is trained for just about any combat method we're going to need. But giving the circumstances, I'd say a stealth approach will be best. It minimizes the threat to my team, along with Star Fox and anyone else there at the time, and will be most affective." Bryan stated, going over the facts in his head.

"Wait a minute! I'm not too fond of that idea." Mei spoke up quickly and quite loud.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Bryan said, looking at her by tilting his head up since he was in a chair.

"Look, you've known me for how long? 4 Years in service, twenty total? Then you know that sometimes I would like to think that a person's only mistake would be who they work for. There could be people aboard that ship that were threatened, maybe even kidnapped to work there. We can't just blow it all to hell!"

"Alright… so then what?"

"Why don't we combine the two… we split into two teams. A mix of Star Fox and DCTU. One team makes the sweep, capture anyone willing to give up. We have a transport ready. Team two heads to where ever they can place a charge. Get it ready. That way team two won't be taking as much fire since team one will distract everyone else. That way, we save as many 'innocent' people as we can."

"Oh, I like her." Krystal whispered.

"The bottom line being, can you make it work?" Pepper asked, eyeing the commander in front of him. "I bet. We've got seven people on our team. And four ground from Star Fox… that's eleven. I say we split them eight and three. Stealth will be the three and assault will be the eight. Krystal will go with Team Two since she has that bio-sweep thing going on. Fox will probably want to go with her. I'm the explosives expert here so I'll take team two also. Everyone else will take team one. Shoot'em up and capture'em. Any objections?"

Not getting any Bryan nodded. "Good."

"Alright. Go grab your ID's, while here on Corneria those will give you the same powers as the local police forces too. Oh, also! Grab your house keys while you're there. We'll give you a map and some equipment that the military uses." Pepper smirked. "Now go, get out of my office. Go and see what Corneria has to offer."

Bryan nodded, opening the door and once again, they filed into the hallway and headed for the main desk, following Krystal.

After obtaining their ID's they headed back for the garage. The found a Cornerian Soldier standing near Bryan's unit.

"Sir, I have been guarding your vehicle, sir!"

Bryan nodded, giving the soldier a polite smile before climbing in and starting it.

"_Hope you gave him a nice big tip."_ Mei's voice came over the radio.

"_Hush you."_

"Bryan, can we make a quick stop before we get to the house? It was my understanding that me and Fox would be staying with your guys in the house to act kind of like your tour guides until we're called to duty."

"Uh… sure Krystal, where do you need to go?"

"It's not far. Just follow my instructions."

Bryan grabbed the radio.

"_Lights on guys, quick detour."_

"_Copy that. Where we headed?"_ Kasey asked, Bryan could see her talking into the radio through his rear view mirror.

"_I dunno, Krystal asked."_

"_Good enough for me."_

After following her instructions, they stopped in front of a rather large blue house.

Krystal stepped out of the car and made her way to the door. Bryan followed her as did Fox. The others got out of their cars, but stayed back, leaning on the hoods and talking to themselves.

Krystal stuck a card key into the slot and pushed the door open.

"Krystal? Fox? That you?" A voice came from deep within the house. A moment later a husky dog entered from a corner door. "Hay it is you guys. James!" He yelled out. A moment later a little fox came right down the stairs, running right to Krystal.

"Mommy!" He yelled hugging her tight.

"Hay baby… James listen for a moment ok?"

"Sure Mommy, what do you want?"

"While me and Daddy were away saving Corneria again, he had a slight accident. There are certain things he doesn't remember now, do you understand?"

"What doesn't he remember?"

"Well dear… he doesn't remember this house, or who we are. He's learning as he goes, and he'll eventually be back to normal again." Krystal said, giving her child a quick hug again.

"That's ok! Come on Daddy, I'll show you how to make a bed and brush your teeth!" James said, pulling Fox up the stairs.

"Cute." Bryan mused.

"Sorry, Bill Grey, I don't believe we've met."

"Bryan Daniels. We haven't. I was called to help with the new threat."

"Ah. Well, are you guys back for a little while, cause I need to report to base. Get a good briefing."

"Yah Bill, thanks for watching him."

"Any time. See yah."

Bryan nodded his goodbye and then a moment later he heard Mei yell out.

"Inu Youkai!"

"I'm telling you, it's like clockwork." He sighed. Krystal giggled. "I'm just going to go grab some things. Why don't you go save Bill?"

Bryan nodded, walking out the door.

"Mei stop chasing him! He's not a demon! I swear to god if you don't stop accusing every moving creature on this planet of being a demon I don't know what I'll do!"

Mei stopped running in her tracks. "Sorry. Just wanted to get some good luck. You know how it is."

"Yah, yah. Rubbing a dog demon's ears is good luck. I know. Just don't do it here."

She huffed, heading back to sit on the hood of her car. "Alright."

"Thank you! I promise I'll make it up to you later. Just stop chasing the locals around!"

A moment later Krystal, Fox, and James came out the front door. Kasey was the first to notice him. "Well hello there. And what's your name?"

"I'm James McCloud." The little fox said with much pride. Krystal smiled at him.

"I'm Kasey. You're cute."

"I like her Mommy. She's nice."

"Well that's good. You'll be seeing a lot of her."

Bryan took the bags that Fox was holding and loaded them into his unit.

"Alright guys. Lets get moving."

"Mommy what are those?"

"Well, their called SUVs. People on earth drive them around all the time. But these ones are different. You know that sound that police cars make? These ones do that to."

"Cool, can I try?"

"How about when we get to the other house, ok? I'm sure Bryan or Kasey would allow you to play with them."

"So long as its in park." Kasey said to Bryan who smiled and nodded.

With that, everyone got into their units, and headed for their temporary house.

(New House)

Whoever had picked out the house must have known that they would have seven cars since the drive way was rather large. The Garage itself was under the house, allowing them to drive down a small ramp and into a place that looked like a small parking garage. A little elevator was their entrance from there, and it looked like it was only operational via the key cards they had been given.

"Don't worry about losing your keys." Krystal said, taking two bags from the back of the unit. "If you do, once you enter the house it kind of recognizes your bio-metric reading. Unlocks all the doors for you. But you have it be in it's system first. I'll show you how to add it when we get in."

Bryan took the bags from her. "You worry about James, me and Fox got these."

(Inside the House)

After everyone had picked out their room arrangement and Krystal showed them how to add themselves to the reader, and after Kasey saying 'You didn't tell me that thing was gonna bite me!', they were settled in the living room.

"Alright so now what? We don't know how long it's going to be before we're called to action." Dean said, leaning back on the couch next to Mei. Bryan was a little ways off sitting near a coffee table with a disassembled rifle on it.

"I don't know. Think of something." He said.

"I hate being idle like this. You think we could help out the local police forces or something?" Kasey huffed, sitting down with a glass of water in her hands.

"Leave it to you to want to work on your day off." Tommy's sarcasm wasn't much appreciated by Kasey at that moment. "Yah well, technically we're not having a day off. We're still on call. Twenty four hours a day."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Kase."

"Know what?" Bryan asked, putting the final piece of his rifle back together after changing out some of the components. "Why don't we go out and get a bite to eat. Learn a little bit about this place and it's culture. Talk to some of the locals, you know, stuff like that."

"Sounds good to me." Kasey said, looking to the others for approval.

"Alright. We can fit, what - five to a unit comfortable. There's twelve of us… so we'll take three. Four in each."

(Local Restaurant)

"_I'm surprised we don't draw so much attention with these cars."_

"_Guess they just like us, Kasey."_ Tommy responded.

Bryan just laughed to himself, looking in the rear view mirror to see the other two drivers.

"_Hay uh guys… we might have a problem. What happens when we run out of gas?"_

"_Yah that might be a problem."_

Krystal looked over at Bryan, hearing the complaints over the radio.

"What do these run on anyway?"

"Gas, it's a form of fossil fuel."

"Fossil fuel, huh? I bet Slippy could build either a transformer or put something into these cars to make them run on Cornerian fuel supply."

"Think he can pull it off? And even then, how would we pay for the gas? Only thing we got is earth cash, I don't think they'll take that."

"I thought Pepper told you… everything is all set with that. The military is paying for everything. Gas, food, water, everything!"

"They are… well, lets not go crazy."

"Besides, right now you guys are like the up coming heroes around here. Most of these people will probably give you stuff for free anyway." She added a moment later.

"Alright." Bryan grabbed the radio.

"_Tom, Slip, listen up. Think you guys could build something for us?"_

"_Yah, what do you need boss?"_

"_I need something that will turn either Cornerian fuel into fossil fuel, or something put into these cars so that they run on Cornerian fuel."_

After a moment. _"Yah, we can do that. Just give us a day to draw up some plans."_

"_Sounds good. Go ahead and work on it."_

"_Alright, we'll start when we get back. If we run these things non-stop, we should still get two or three days out of them. We should be done by then. Well use three and three so that if we do run out, we still have about four other good units."_

"_Sounds good. Now can we get out and get some food, I'm hungry."_ Bryan complained over the radio. They had pulled into the parking lot not long after the conversation started.

After sitting at the table they each ordered drinks and looked through the menu for good looking food.

"All this stuff looks really good." Kasey said, setting her menu down. "I just can't choose."

"I've never heard of most of this stuff and it all just looks so good."

"Right… anyway, how long do you think it will take for us to get called out?" Tommy asked, looking from his boss, to Fox, and then the drooling Kasey.

"I don't know. Could be anywhere from five minutes, to two weeks. It just depends when they need us." Bryan answered. "By the way Kasey, I'm proud of you."

"What's that?"

"You've made it the entire time with out a singe 'we come in peace' joke."

Kasey growled at him. "Yah, yah. Just don't cross your fingers."

"Are you ready to order?" The female cat asked them. Everyone except the Star Fox team nodded, though non of them really looked up to see what the 'waitress' was wearing. "Katt? What are you doing here?"

Katt grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down with them. It was only then did Bryan notice the combat boots and vest.

"Pepper said you guys were around town. I just looked for your cars."

"Told you we stick out." Tommy mused to himself.

"Neko?"

Katt looked over at Mei. "Uh… no, Katt."

"Neko." Mei said again.

"Hai, Neko." Bryan mumbled.

"Uh no… I'm Katt…"

Bryan shook his head with a grin. "Sorry. Mei's from a place called Japan on earth. They've got their own language. Neko means cat."

"Oh… uh… okay."

Bryan just chuckled. "I know. We're a weird bunch."

"So Katt, you ever come here before? What's good?"

"Well… I would recommend…"

(The Threat's Base)

"Everything is going as planned sir. Our attack should commence within the next two days."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

"One more thing, sir. We may have a slight problem."

"Pray tell, what is it?"

"Well. It seems that General Pepper has enlisted the help of some earth people. They have brought their own weapons. Sir, I fear these people greatly."

Big Boss turned to look at a women in the corner of the room. She flipped a card over, followed by two more.

"I see two death cards."

"We will deal with them as they come. For now, ready the troops. We will be attacking soon."

(Back With The Gang)

"That was really good." Ivan said, sitting back from the table a little.

"Alright, lets pay for the bill and get going. Tom and Slippy can get started on the changer and we can ready the rest of our equipment."

When the real waitress approached to take their plates, Kasey asked for the bill.

"No worries dear. Everything is already paid for." She said politely, taking the plates from the table.

"Easiest bill I've ever paid." Dean said with a smirk, grabbing his jacket.

"So, what is this place really like? You don't seem to have much crime around here." Mei observed, seeing the clear streets and nice furs.

"The locals are really nice. We rarely have crime around her. However, this also leads to problems with other planets who get fed up with our 'happy-go-luck' lives. That's where Star Fox gets most of it's employment from." Katt stated, looking around.

"Yup." Krystal agreed. "Katt, why don't you come back to the house with us? No doubt you're going to want to help us with the upcoming fight."

"Alright."

Bryan opened the door to his unit when he heard a shrill scream.

"Help!"

More out of instinct then anything else, he raced towards the yelling female.

"I said, give me that!"

It seemed to be a struggle. "Someone, call the police, I'm being robbed!"

Without much thought Bryan tackled the black fox that was robbing the woman. There was a brief struggle in which Kasey and Mei managed to help the female to her feet and safely away.

Bryan stood up after being pushed away by the fox. Now he turned around and had some sort of knife in his hands. He noticed the weapon on Bryan's hip.

"Go ahead, draw it. I want a fair fight."

Bryan didn't bother, and after a moment the fox lunged. Bryan dodged to the right, grabbing the passing arm he swung it hard. Making the fox land on his back with the knife now in Bryan's hand.

He clicked it in before slipping it into his jacket pocket, just as the police were arriving.

"Just not your day, is it pal?" He asked, lifting the beating animal onto his feet, holding his arms firmly behind his back, and handing him off to the police officer.

"You just seem to rack'em up cowboy." The cop said, it took Bryan a moment to realize who it was. "Ah, Ms. Moran."

"What did this one do?"

"Tried to rob that fur over there. Then pulled this little sucker out." Bryan said, handing over the knife.

"You didn't even draw you blaster on him? Lucky bastard. If that was a local cop and he pulled a weapon on him, he'd be dead. We've got a sort of zero tolerance policy and that kind of thing."

"I see."

"Thanks for the help." Moran said, putting the fox into the back of the car. Purposely hitting his head on the side. Her partner laughed. Bryan pretended not to notice.

Going back over to his friends, the victim was leaving, giving her thanks to the officers and agents.

"Alright. Lets get back to the house."

(In The House)

Tommy and Slippy were in the makeshift garage, drawing plans and making parts. Bryan himself had disassembled another rifle and was cleaning it out, Krystal and Katt were helping him.

Krystal kept taking glances over at Fox and James who were talking to each other. Slowly, Fox was learning more about his life. If anything, he would be back to normal by the end of the week… she hoped.

"Anyone known what time it is?" Kasey asked a few hours later.

"It's about one in the morning. I'm off to bed." Krystal yawned. Fox had brought James up a little while ago, and everyone assumed that he had gone to bed right after. Peppy had gone to bed not to long after they returned to the house.

Falco had fallen asleep on the couch while Slippy and Tommy were still hard at work. Ivan and Mei had finished running inventory on all the weapons they had bought with them and Dean was putting them away.

Bryan and Katt were still doing the rifles. He set his down before watching as Katt finished putting her's together and checked the sights.

"You've done a lot. You seem to handle those like an expert."

"Well, I was a weapons specialist." Katt stated, putting the rifle down on the table.

"Oh yah. That's cool."

"Listen, there are some things you need to know about the team."

"Hmmm?"

"Well for one thing, we have all had things quite hard. We may seem like we don't care from time to time, but, in truth we really do. Falco over there hides behind the bad ass act. In truth, he still harbors a lot of hate. Before he was with Star Fox, he was in a gang. His brother was in it too. One day that gang wanted his brother to kill a traitor. Problem was that his brother loved that traitor. He refused and they killed him. Falco was never the same again. And Krystal? She's the last surviving member of her planet. Andross whipped the entire place off the map. Fox's mother and father were killed by Andross. His mother in a bomb, his father after six years of torture. Peppy was tortured too, he still holds the scars. Though he stays strung for the sake of the team. Slippy himself, well, lets just say that Slippy has a few issues." Katt was silent for a moment.

"What about you?" Bryan asked.

"Well… I few years ago my mate was killed. It was before I met the team. They killed him right before my eyes. We were the last surviving members of our clan. Now I'm all that's left."

"Seems sad, and lonely." He noticed Katt looking at Falco again. "You like him don't you?"

Her blush was visible through her fur. "I'm not that obvious. Besides, he would never return my feelings."

"Well, you never know. I'm off to bed, night."

"Yah, night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written in one sitting. 30 pages! 30! I didn't even cheat and beef up the font either!


	6. Darkness

A/N: Normally I consider reviewer suggestions, but find that they wouldn't fit with the story. However, this time I liked one of the ones I got. So I decided to use it with just a slight modification. Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan had been staring at the ceiling for a little while now, thinking about the challenge that was ahead. He thought about the layout of the ship before he had drifted off into a good sleep at about two o'clock in the morning.

Of course, at around seven he sprang out of bed. He had a thought in his head, and it scared him.

He raced down the stairs, not caring how much noise he made. He made quick work of setting up and turning his laptop on. Going to his work folder he opened it and began to look around it, founding what he wanted.

Then he brought his computer with him to the mini hologram table. Figuring it out quickly he set it up to show a picture of the threats ship.

He let it rotate for a moment before stopping it at a certain angle. Before looking from his laptop to the ship and back. "Holy shit…" He whispered to himself as the full situation dawned on him.

"What is it?" Mei whispered as she walked over to him. "You went pounding down those stairs fast."

"Look at this!" He said, pointing to the part of the ship that he had seen. "What does that look like to you."

Mei nearly dropped her mug of hot liquid in realization.

"How early do you think the good General Pepper is up." Bryan asked, as he began working a link from the hologram to his laptop. When it was finished transferring the files he closed it and headed for his room.

"Hell if I know."

"I'm, going to go get dressed and head for the base, when the other wake up tell them to stay here."

(10 Minutes Later)

Bryan winced a little at the sound of his siren in his ears. It was a little early and not many of the locals were out and about. Most were probably sleeping… or were anyway before they were aroused by the siren's wail.

His tires made a screeching noise on the pavement and as he shut everything down, grabbing his laptop and ID he bound into the building.

"Sir, you can't go in there! The General is in a meeting!" Someone tried to stop him, but he didn't pay attention to her.

He pushed the door open quickly as General Pepper was in the middle of a statement. He stopped and looked up. "Something I can help you with."

"We have a larger problem then what we first thought." Bryan said, shutting the door behind him.

"Can this wait a little longer? This is a very important meeting." Another General spoke up.

"With all due respect, sir. Star Fox, gives this man a high remark. You could do well to listen to what he has to say."

It was only now that Bryan noticed Bill sitting in one of the chairs. He didn't stop to offer a quick smile at all, he just hooked his laptop up to the rooms hologram projector. It showed on his system as a hyper drive.

He accessed it and had the picture of the threat's ship rotating. He stopped it at the angle needed to show of his point.

"Look at this. What does this look like to you?"

"It looks like a normal laser cannon to me." General Pepper said.

"It's not." Bryan pulled up the picture.

"Look here. Four months ago Japan reported the theft of their first attack satellite. It was designed to the ultimate in our technology. Anything it sees as a threat it uses a solar beam to shoot down. But that's not it's only effect." He pulled up another picture.

"This is a class seven nuclear weapon. It's the only one of it's kind."

"And what does all this mean?" Another General asked.

"Gentlemen, this thing has the ability to destroy an entire planet. Including this one!"

An entire hush fell over the room, and Bryan saw the look on Bill's face. Complete and total horror.

"We must stop them now!" The same General yelled out again.

"Quite!" Pepper yelled out, and the hush settled.

"Lt. Bill, how long until the threat is close to our planet."

"At it current pace, we have at least two more days before it enters our area."

"That weapon needs to be able to come in contact with the planet to detonate. However, they could have attached some sort of retro rockets or something to make it move on it's own. Ground forces need to be ready to be able to take it down. The impact will be harsh. Possibly killing anything within a good mile of it, and that's if it's shot down. In the event that it does detonate. If your unlucky, it won't destroy your planet. Instead, it will wipe out a large portion of your population, and that will be followed by years of mutations and everything! Please, tell me you grasp how serious this is."

There was a silence.

"I will need to double check with my men and women, but… Cat Team One volunteers for ground duty. We'll fight to the death." General Pepper nodded.

"I know the news is probably not the best you've ever heard. Finding out the failure means you don't get a second chance. When it is in range, send me an alarm or something, and we'll scrambling our teams to get there and try and blow it. I promise you, my team will not fail." Bryan stated as factly as he could.

(Back At The House)

"Here he comes." Kasey said, she had yet to move from the window.

"So, what was so important that we couldn't leave the house for breakfast?"

"The M-180 is in play. The threat has it."

All of the DCTU Agents how a look of awe on their faces. Star Fox didn't seem to realize the threat itself.

"What the hell does that mean!" Falco yelled out after a moment of no one explaining to him what a M-180 was.

"It is a class seven nuclear weapon. If it comes in contact with this planet, they whole thing will be destroyed if you're lucky." Mei explained.

Silence hit the room. "And if we're unlucky?" Fox asked for a moment.

"Thousands of years of mutation." Jason stated, not daring to look up from his cup.

"Though we do have a chance right? I mean, it is earth technology, what if they don't know how to use it?" Katt asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"It was stolen four months ago. Chances of them not knowing how to use it by now are slim to none." Ivan answered.

Another hush fell over this room.

"As of right now we are on high alert. We don't go anywhere without our weapons. We don't do anything without our PDA or alert devices, and most of all, we are ready at any and all times." Peppy said, taking immediate control of the situation.

"Agreed. Tommy, Slippy, those device things ready yet?"

"Yes, sir. Put them in before going to bed last night. Everything is gassed up. We worked extra hard to cut our time down. Was easier than we thought."

"Good. Alright. Lets go back up our weapons and equipment. And then we'll go for breakfast."

The whole time Krystal had been silent.

"Something wrong?" Fox asked her.

"Its just… the reality that I might lose another planet. Its unbearable."

"You won't lose Corneria. It'll always be here for you."

They sat on the couch hugging until someone cleared their throat.

"Bryan's waiting for you guys, says he got something to show you."

(In The Garage)

"Check this out you guys. Didn't think we would be able to get to pull it out. But might as well show it off since we may need it." Bryan said.

He pulled a steel piece out of a tube attached to a stand.

"This my friends is what we at DCTU like to call the grabber. Basically it's a large metal spike attached to a optical cable. The cable itself is unbreakable and unbelievably strong. But it comes with a stabilizer too." Bryan said, putting the main spike back into it's tube before pulling another one of the other side. "This one goes into the nearest wall and uses the same wire as the first. You only get about a mile worth of cord so if you use it, make sure you don't have too much distance. Also, the cable is fire resistant up to well over a million degrees."

Bryan placed the spike back in and pointed to a button on the top.

"Point and shoot. Just make sure everyone is clear of the spikes cause the will go right through you."

(One Day Later)

"Think they will call soon?" Kasey asked as she finished cleaning her weapon and put it back in it's holster.

"Probably. General Pepper said that they were about a two days out. We should get called within the next twenty four hours." Bryan said, as the elevator doors shut behind him.

"And where have you been?"

"Me, Tommy, and Slippy went to go rig a Cornerian Transport ship with the microwave disruptors and loaded it onto the Great Fox. We're going to use it to get on the ship."

"What if they have an electrical gate or something."

"Won't matter. We blow up when we can, or disable it. We can always have Tom hack it too. We'll get this done, don't worry to much."

"It's just… if we fail, an entire planet dies. This isn't just two or three people. It thousands!" Kasey cried out at him.

"We can do it." It wasn't an opinion, not really much of an option. It was a fact.

"Bryan, all the cars are loaded. Star Fox is ready to go at a moments notice. And Fox here remembers how to use an Arwing. All that's left is for him to remember everything else. And we should be fine."

"He seems fine as he is now. All the fun without the cocky attitude. I kind of like him this way." Krystal said, giving Fox a peck on the cheek as he walked by.

Fox just had a confused look on his face.

"Alright, so now that we are ready to go, all we need is our call to duty."

"And I've got it right here." Pepper's voice came from the hologram a little ways away. Kasey jumped since she was closest to it with her back to it.

"They are within our area now. And will be within attack distance within the next two hours. That gives you and Star Fox enough time to get out there and get your plans going. All of Corneria is counting and watching you."

"Don't tell Falco that."

"I'm right here."

If it was any other day, Bryan would of chuckled at their banter.

"Alright. Lets get moving."

"Hay, Bryan. We have an audience." Mei said, looking out one of the windows.

A crowd had formed outside the house and along the streets.

"What do you want to bet that that goes all the way to the docking bay." Krystal said, staring out the windows.

"Don't let them distract you from our mission. Lets go." Fox said, pulling slightly on her shoulders.

Bryan watched the small path that was made from them as they went at a moderate speed down the street. Cheers and such were heard from the crowd.

"_Remember our promise guys. We all come back alive. Got it?"_ Kasey reminded them over the radios. Everyone agreed with here.

They pulled into the bay as the Great Fox lowered its docking bay for them. They pulled up into it and a couple of minutes later the Great Fox blasted off towards space.

Bryan and his team sat in the docking bay, readying weapons.

"Need a couple clips over here. Nines."

"Right here!"

"Where's the fifty?"

"I've got it.

"Pass a few over here."

"Anyone know where my lucky M4 went?"

"Kasey's got it."

"I do not!"

Bryan was the only one doing his in silence. Just a feeling of doom over him.

"I don't like this. But we have people to protect." He reasoned for himself, it worked for the most part.

"We're almost in range. Everything ready?" Krystal asked.

"Yah, just finished loading it up into the transport. Everyone ready to go?"

"You know Katt is going for Peppy since he can't handle a mission like this anymore."

"That's fine. She looks good at combat."

"You know I am."

"Alright, so we know our plans right? Team One is on control. Stir up a hornet's nest. Keep them busy and cover each other. Team Two will blow the place with a few Platinum charges on fuel cells and anything that seems blow-able. We have seven charges, so lets make them count. Team Two is to use silenced weapons only."

"Sounds good boss, lets get going."

As they loaded onto their transport Bryan could feel the sudden rush of adrenalin in him. "Can't say I've done this in space before." He muttered to himself.

"Fox, Krystal, here. Takes these." He said, handing over two silenced pistols and a few clips of ammo. You learned how to shoot these back at the DCTU base. You should be fine."

"Guys, we'll be docking in six minutes. You know your battle plans?" Falco called back.

"Yup. We're ready to go."

"Hay, can we pull up a picture of our loading area?" Kasey asked.

"Uh, yah… right here." Slippy stated, just as a map appeared.

"Is that an electronic lock door?"

"Yah, we'll pull an air lock seal on it, board that way." Falco stated.

"Alright, how we getting off this thing."

"If it's still there, same way. If not, we'll take a few of the enemy's ships. We can hold a maximum of eleven extra prisoners."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well that's good, it's too late to back out now."

"_Hay guys, good luck. Husky team will cover any fighters in the air. Looks like we have a name for our threat."_ Bills voice came over the transport ship's speaker.

"_How's that?"_ Falco responded.

"_It's got Darkness painted on the side of it."_

"Alright." Dean said, slamming a clip into his own weapon and cocking it.

"Lets shoot us some baddies."

They docked agaisned the door and everyone watched patiently as Tommy and Slippy hacked the door locks. Making sure that it didn't read on the ship's computer.

"Keep your radio's attached. Remember, they stimulate the ear so only you can hear it. Press you neck to talk." Peppy's voice over the radio reminded them. "I'll be monitoring your vital signs from here. Good luck."

"This is where the fun starts boys and girls." Bryan said, slinging the pack of PCs onto his back.

"Alright, from here on out we count on our team. Lets go."

They broke into their groups. Each heading in their own direction. Bryan and his team were sneaking down the hallway. They made it into the second corridor before several alarms went off.

"Alert! Alert! Several enemies have breached the ship! They're close to the bridge! Report!"

Krystal closed her eyes as she pulled back into a dark corner of the ship.

"It really is creepy when she does that."

"Four, coming this way. Another ten or so ahead. I count four in the engine room." She whispered after moment. It wasn't more than ten seconds later that four guards came rushing by the hidden agents. They had ducked into a darkened corner of the hallway. None of the guards noticed them, nor the tint of green from Foxes eyes being reflected off the hallway light.

"Is that is all that's coming?" Fox whispered.

"Yah."

"Good, lets move."

"_Keep stirring up the nest you guys."_ Bryan said over the radio.

(With Team One)

"I'm dry!" Dean yelled out, ducking around to reload as Kasey covered him.

"Flash bang!" Ivan yelled out as a canister rolled towards them, he grabbed it and tossed it back. The light exploded in his enemy's faces, blinding them.

"Clear!" Kasey yelled as a the line of agents approached the enemy who was shaking their heads to clear the sound and light from them. Rifles at ready.

"Lay your weapons down now! We will shoot!" Mei yelled, blood of a fallen enemy that had gotten into knife distance after trying to flank her.

Smartly, they laid their weapons down on the ground.

"That's four." Mei said.

They tied them up with handcuffs and electronic locks before moving onto the next room where that fire fight began.

They had gotten through a total of four rooms and had taken a grand total of five prisoners.

"_Bryan, how much longer to the charges are placed."_

(With Team Two)

"…_placed."_

"_Give it three minutes, Kasey. We're placing the last charge and will be heading to meet up with you."_

"_Copy."_

Bryan removed his hand from his neck and finished setting the charge. "Alright, we're set. We set off the remote and the timer counts down. It'll give us enough time to finish loaded and get away from the ship. This is going to be one hell of a bang."

"Good. Lets meet up with team one." Fox said, keeping himself turned towards the door, making sure that no one came through. His shirt was soaked with blood to after he had taken an enemy down in hand to hand combat.

Krystal was running her scan watching for anyone headed their way, finding no one she sighed. "They all headed for Team One."

(With Team One)

Kasey ducked behind a pillar as a laser few into her previous fill spot. No one had taken a hit on her side yet while they had taken down a grand total of about one hundred enemies.

"_Hay guys, where do you think their boss is? No doubt they have one, they seem well organized."_

"_My bet is that he'll be on the main deck. According to the layout, that should be the next room."_

All the gunfire in the room ceased as the final enemy dropped, just as team two entered.

"Looks like you guys tied up some prisoners. They seem to have passed out."

"I knocked them out. Made sure they'll be out long enough for them to get into the holding cells on the Great Fox." Ivan said, reloading his weapon and checking his ammo supply.

"We have enough so long as we make every shot count."

"Good. I've got about four clips for my M4 since we used hand to hand on our end." Bryan said, removing the silencer.

"Good." Tommy stated as he set the blast charge on the door they would go through. Everyone covered the door as he set it off and the filed in, immediately taking position in areas that they could duck behind.

"So you've made it this far." A voice boomed towards them.

"Yah well, you men suck at shooting." Kasey challenged him, steadying her rifle in her hands. Aiming directly at a guard to his left.

"Yes well. This is my elite squad. I would like to see you take them down."

"I'm giving you one chance. Surrender and drop your weapons. That's my only offer." Bryan yelled out.

"Why would I give myself up to you? You are a human, the lowest of the low. I have dead wives that are worth more than you."

"Everybody's a comedian." Mei mumbled.

"Bryan, the Missile room is directly to our right. If we can get in there and stick our grabber on it, it won't get anywhere, it'll get caught in the blast." Tommy said.

"Kasey, you got it?" Bryan asked, looking from one guard to another.

"Oh yah. Want to go for it?"

"You bet it."

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" The boss yelled at his troops who began fighting.

Laser fire was every where. Kasey and Bryan tried to duck out and go into the next room without being noticed. While one went to the next area, the other provided cover fire.

The next room looked empty, except for the stolen weapon in front of them.

"Damn this thing is huge." Kasey stated, slinging the strap over her shoulder as she removed the grabber from its position in a black bag that was strapped to her back. She set it up while Bryan covered the door. The sound of the gas compression system shooting the spikes into the wall and weapon were enough to tell him the job was done.

They both headed for the main room again where the gunfire had died down to a dull roar.

"Clear!" They heard Mei yell as the entered the room. All of the bosses elite people were dead or had surrendered. The nameless boss himself was dead. An apparent gunshot to the head had done him in. The blue blood oozed down his forehead.

After tying up the only survivor they headed back out the door. A rustling sound made Kasey turn around to see what it was.

Bryan watched in horror as Kasey flew backwards until she hit the wall behind her. A burst of gunfire was heard as four of the agents fired upon the so called 'dead' boss.

He just didn't seem to go down. Bryan loaded Kasey up onto his back and headed for their docking point. Luckily the ship was still there and they got on it. Making sure their prisoners were locked down, Bryan tended to Kasey.

"Shit…" He muttered, noticing the blood oozing from her chest.

Mei kneeling down next to him. "It's very serious." She said as she began to dress the wound. Kasey groaned as she came back to the world of the alert.

"Sorry boss. Don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Bryan tried to reassure her. But when he met the look in Mei's eyes he didn't feel so sure anymore.

When they were safely away they watched the 'Darkness' explode in a giant flash of bright light. But no air meant no sound. It was only light. "It's over." Falco sighed. "Corneria is safe."

Kasey turned her head to the side to look at Bryan. "Hay, we did it."

"I told you we would. Now hold still so Mei can dress your wounds."

"Don't screw with me. It's fatal. I can feel it. I can feel my life slipping away from me."

"Kasey don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. It's a simple wound."

"Stop lying to me! I know when my death is coming. Listen to me. Back on earth, I have a brother. He lives two miles east of the base. One-Thirty-Seven Guarding drive. Tell him I'm sorry I can't make it for his daughter's birthday. Got it?"

"Kasey you'll be there."

"I said stop lying."

"Bryan." Mei whispered. He looked up. He had seen that look only once before. He never liked it.

Krystal walked over to them and kneeled down.

"You poor soul." She whispered. Krystal's eyes were rimmed with tears. "You gave your life for people you've never met… for an entire planet!"

Kasey chuckled, not regretting it as pain shot through her side.

"And I would do it all over again."

Then to Bryan. "Sorry chief. Looks like I can't keep my promise."

"It's alright Kasey. I forgive you." He whispered. Kasey slowly closed her eyes.

"Sorry guys. Looks like I won't be returning with you." She whispered, as the ship docked with the Great Fox. "Hay guys, burry me on Corneria, will yah? Oh, and one final thing." As Fox looked on Kasey said a few things in Japanese to Bryan and Mei. Both nodded.

And slowly, she took her final breath.

"Yah Kasey… anything for you."


	7. An Angry Explosoin :: Bryan's Pain

It had been all over the Cornerian news. DCTU and Star Fox had gone in, destroyed the threat, and had gotten out. However, it was a sad day because of the death of their team mate.

The funeral route had been announced. But for the first day after they had gotten back, and Kasey's death announced, every where they went they found 'Gone but Not Forgotten' banners and pictures and shrines commemorating the death of Kasey Montel.

"I remember when they did these things for my father." Fox whispered as they pulled to a traffic light. "It's still fuzzy, and it's hard to remember. But it's there. I can feel it."

"Oh yah? How did you father die?"

"I… I can't remember." Fox sighed, sitting back in his seat. Bryan's headlights were what they both focused on for a little while. "We better hurry, the food is getting cold and they hate nothing more than cold food."

(Next Day)

The caravan moved through the streets. Countless civilians lined the streets, some saluting, as the funeral precession moved along at it's own pace. DCTU units had their lights flashing while local police forces followed behind and a few ahead to block off the streets. The police units were followed by Military personnel, which were followed by anyone that wished to attend.

The police had blocked off the intersection ahead, but as they passed through, someone decided to call out 'dumb ass humans!' and run the road block with they large vehicle, effectively moving the police car out of the way, until they hit the from of the car in front of Bryan's unit. It was followed by a van-ish car that stopped at the intersection.

Bryan groaned as several masked furs stormed out and began popping off laser shots at DCTU, Police, and civilians.

Bryan was beyond furious as he un-holstered his sidearm. Opening his door he leveled it with one of the attackers. He didn't fire, deciding that it wasn't qualified for his mood. He trudged to his cargo door. Laser shots reflected off the SUV's side paneling. Not a single one managed to hit Bryan. He grabbed the 12 Gauge shotgun that was still loaded there.

"Hay!" He yelled out, firing off a shotgun round into the air.

Realizing that they weren't about to stop shooting at everything just by his warning, he walked around his unit and up to an attacker that wasn't paying attention to him.

He nailed him over the back of the head with the shotgun rifle. Effectively knocking him down. He grabbed the laser blaster from the suspect and grabbed the suspect by his neck, bringing him around the front of his unit throwing him to the ground, Bryan grabbed the loud speaker microphone and shot off another round from the shot gun before aiming it point blank range at the suspect who didn't bother to flinch.

"Hay! Knock it the fuck off before I shoot all of you!" His voice echoed as the shooting stopped. He even heard Mei gasp from behind her own door.

"I am trying to have a nice funereal for my dead friend over here." He yelled picking up his 'hostage' again, tossing him at the feet of another suspect, the shotgun aimed at his head again. "And here you are, after all she's done for you, shooting off your blasters at my people. My men and women, and the Star Fox team, and to top it all off, you are shooting at innocent people!" The attacker paid him no mind and turned his back to try and rally they troops. Bryan was now beyond furious. He grabbed the fur by his shoulder and turned him around, smacking him with the rifle barrel, he fell down next to his buddy.

"I wasn't finished talking to you! Kasey died protecting your planet! You should be happy you're even around to cause trouble anymore!" Any murmurs that were among the crowd fell to a hush.

"Now here's what we're going to do. You are going to lay down your weapons. Go with those nice police officers over there. You will NOT cause any trouble for me, the police, my team, or anyone else. Or so help me god and anyone else willing to listen. I will kill you where you stand."

Seeing one of the attackers out of the corner of his eye move made him take a hand from the barrel of the rifle in his hands, un-holster his Colt, and point it at the moving object. "Try it! I dare you. I'm looking to work off some steam, so if anyone has bright ideas, make then known now."

He watched them lay their weapons down. One by one they surrendered. The ones that Bryan was holding 'hostage' let out a whimper that was the beginning of crying.

"That's right, cry. See if I give a damn." Bryan muttered, removing the barrel of the rifle from his head and walking away. He stowed the guns back in his unit and turned around. Mei was walking towards him. "Hay, you okay?"

He just ignored her. "Get back in your cars and lets go. We have a friend to burry."

A little ways away a newscaster watched in silence before turning back to the camera.

"And there you have it. An apparent attack on the DCTU convoy has failed right before our eyes. And it seems that a few of the terrorists were put into tears by, what I can only described as, the most angry thing I have ever seen! It just goes to show, don't piss off a DCTU agent. And now, back to the studio. We'll bring you live coverage of the funeral, when it begins."

(At the Graveyard)

"... and with that said, I am presenting each DCTU Agent, and Star Fox member with the medal of Valor. I will also present them with the Cornerian flag, in honor of their fallen comrade. And I ask of each Cornerian out there, may we never forget the great sacrifice made here today. As we remind ourselves that they are not a part of our military, nor are they of our planet. They came because they cared. That is what Corneria stands for. And now, the salute." General Pepper finished. Sad music began as cannon fire was heard with it. Pepper handed out the medals to each agent, then he came to Bryan.

"I saw your display today during that attack. I'm surprised you held back so much. I don't know what I would have done in your situation. Please, call upon me anytime you need something. My people, along with me, are in your service, more than some of us would like to admit." He said with a chuckle. Bryan nodded, taking the flag and medal with one hand, while shaking Peppers hand with the other.

After the funeral was over each agent took a moment to say their final goodbyes. Bryan stayed behind for a moment.

"Hay Kasey. Guess this is it, huh? You always told me you would do this job till it killed you. And, well… yah. We will miss you, and the team will never be the same without you. Who else will be there to take cheap shots at Tommy, or keep me in line. Krystal is taking this hard, after all, you saved her life. We will all miss you. Goodbye."

He whispered, setting her bullet proof vest on top of the casket. Readying the words on the back of it. "Kasey "Major" Montel. Demon Counter Terrorism Unit." Then the small motto under it. "Protecting and Serving the USA." Mei came back over with a small piece of tape, she set it right under 'USA'. Bryan ready it again. "Protecting and Serving the USA… and the people of Corneria." Bryan gave his first true smirk of the day. "I knew you would like that." Mei said, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Yah, bet she does too."

As they walked away Mei asked him a question. "Hay… who's going to yell at me for putting my feat on the table now?"

(Back at the Safe House)

"Hay, you guys came back!" James yelled out, seeing everyone enter the house at once. He didn't know about Kasey yet, and Krystal knew it was going to break his heart. Fox handed a few bills to the baby sitter, who offered condolences and said that there would be no need for payment this time.

James looked around for his favorite agent, but could seem to find her, so he asked his mother. "Mommy, where's Kasey? I like her, why isn't she here?"

Krystal's tears were back in moments. "Well you see James… while we were out in space saving Corneria… Kasey was injured, baby…"

"How bad? Will she be home soon? Can we visit her in the hospital? Please, mommy! She needs me to be there for her! She thinks I'm cute."

"I'm so sorry James… but Kasey… well she's with your grandfather now."

James blinked for a moment. "I don't understand Mommy… Daddy, what is Mommy trying to say?"

"Well… your grandfather went out to battle one day, and his Arwing crashed. Remember how he didn't make it home?" Krystal answered for Fox.

"Yah… Grandma said that he had died serving his people. What does this have to do with Kasey?"

"Well, Kasey was fighting for the people and she took a bad hit… I'm sorry kiddo, but Kasey won't be coming home." Fox answered.

"What?" James whimpered, burying his face into Fox's vest. "I'm so sorry James… I wish I could tell you she was coming back, really I do."

Bryan tapped Fox on the shoulder and offered his hands out. Fox put James in them.

"Hay, do you remember who I am?" He asked the young kit.

"Yah, your Bryan."

"Me and Kasey were good friends. She asked me to do her a favor before she passed. She said," Bryan repeated the words to the young fox in the original language spoken to him.

"What does that mean?" James asked when he finished.

"She told me, to tell you that she loves you, and not to cry for her. She still thinks your cute and would hate to see your fur get all wet over her. James, her last thoughts were with you." He said, the young fox looked at him. "Really?"

"Yah, really."

James seemed a little better, knowing that his hero's last thoughts were about him. He put the young fox down and he ran right to his crying mother. "Don't cry Mommy!"

Meanwhile Fox was talking to Bryan. "Look, I know this isn't the best time to say this but. Pepper said you guys could keep the comm systems from the military. Just incase earth ever needed help with anything. Also, I'm going to give you one of Star Fox's comm links. Call us some time, ok? Well pick you guys up and head to Corneria for a few days. Like a vacation. You know?"

Bryan shook Fox's hands in agreement.

"Yah, that's a good idea. We like it here, but we're not sure if our families would relocate to another planet. We'll be sure to give you guys a call. But don't hesitate to call if you want to hang out or need help too, got it?"

"Yah."

"It's late guys. Lets go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

(Next Day)

Bryan looked out the window of the Great Fox as they landed in the same field they had taken off from. The local military had set up a barrier and a crowd had formed again. This time a small stage had been set up and it looked like the secret service was around too. As they got off the Great Fox they were met by a military cadet. "Sir, the President has requested you on the stage, sir."

On the stage he shook hands with the President, before taking the microphone.

"You are all, probably wondering what happened today, and a few days back. I'm going to tell you, but you probably won't believe me." Bryan chuckled inside his own head. The Star Fox team, including James was standing behind him. If the public didn't believe him then, when would they. "Outside of our solar system there is a system called Lylat. Within that system there is a planet known as Corneria. That planet was facing a major threat that they could not handle. The Star Fox team was sent here to find some weapons and people willing to help them fight this war. When we found out, everyone at DCTU was compelled to help."

A hush fell over the crowd. Either they really believed them, or they all thought they were crazy. The number of news cameras on the scene made him wonder if this was being broadcasted internationally.

"I am happy to say that we have won that war, and Corneria is safe." Some applause and cheers were heard in the crowed. "We worked with the Star Fox team along with Cornerian Military forces in order to abolish this threat." Bryan stated, motioning to the team behind him that were sitting in chairs.

"However, I am sad to report that the war was not without cost. Fourteen Cornerian military members were shot down investigating the threat, another four during the war itself. Our side suffered a loss of it's own. Sadly, DCTU Agent Kasey "Major" Montel will not be returning to her home planet. She is resting in her final spot on Corneria, by her own request. She was killed in battle, saving the lives of her team mates, Star Fox, and people of Corneria."

He paused, giving himself a moment to recollect himself.

"The people of Corneria are grateful for her sacrifice. And I ask that all of you offer your prayers for her family."

Bryan took a step back. Much to his surprise, Krystal stepped up to the mic, James still being held in her arms.

"I'm sure that none of you know me. My name is Krystal McCloud. This is my son James and that's my husband Fox. I came to know Kasey well. She was dedicated, kind and caring. All at once. And she… she saved my life. I crash landed here a while back. And she saved me. Without her, and the others at DCTU, including Jason, I wouldn't be here. My son would not having a mother, or maybe even a father anymore. So, please, offer your prayers for that great woman. I owe my life to her."

Slowly a murmur filled the crowed as Krystal turned to Fox for support. Someone called out.

"Yah! She saved my life too!"

"And mine!"

"Over here!"

Slowly and surely, people who Kasey and DCTU had saved called out. The President took the microphone again. "We will be erecting a memorial in remembrance of Ms. Montel. We will also be making one for the people of Corneria, who have offered their help to us. We hope to start an alliance soon, which may bring new technology, and friends…" He droned on. Bryan wasn't paying attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The single snare drum played off the military beat as the flags were raised in front of the DCTU base. Slowly they rose. The American flag was followed by the Cornerian flag, then the Connecticut flag and finally the P.O.W. flag.

A small salute was paid to the flags before the snare stopped playing and they went inside.

"Alright guys, what are we going to do today?"

"Wait for calls… eat stale food… listen to Tommy ponder paper of plastic." Mei said, sitting down in the lounge.

"I've always been partial to plastic myself." Tommy stated, poking a hole in a soda can with his pen. "Really? I like paper." Dean muttered.

"Tree killer." Mei sighed.

Bryan sighed, looking around. "What time did Star Fox leave?"

"Little over an hour ago. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Think we'll see them again?" Mei asked, looking at the equipment she had been allowed to keep.

"I would count on it. I was going to call them up in about a month, see about heading to Corneria for a few days." Bryan said, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a promise to fulfill."

(137 Guarding Street)

Bryan knocked on the door, holding a few items in one hand. He readjusted his sun glasses as the door swung open and a woman appeared at the door. "Can I help you officer?"

"I need to talk to you and your husband. May I come in?"

"Certainly." She said, stepping aside.

"Please, have a seat in the living room. I'll go and get Leo."

"Thanks." Bryan said, sitting down and looking at what he had been holding. The black bag covered what he had to show, and he would show it… what he was good and ready.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, uh, please, have a seat Mr. Montel."

They both sat down on the couch as Bryan stood again, taking a deep breath.

"No doubt you know about Kasey's job?"

"Not really… we just moved here recently and we haven't seen Kasey in a number of years. She was always the secretive about her life. We were hoping that after seven years we would be able to start our lives again."

"I see. Ok, well, Kasey is a DCTU agent. We're a counter terrorism force of sorts. A few days ago we were sent out on a mission, have you heard about it?"

"Yes… didn't DCTU go to a place called Corneria or something? We were watching it for a little while, but we turned it off."

_Just great… they don't know and now I have to deliver the bad news._

"Ok well… Corneria had a terrorist threat and needed help. We responded to the call. We were in the last leg of the war when… well… Kasey received a wound… the wound itself was fatal… I'm sorry, but Kasey is no longer with us."

Leo stood up abruptly, walking over to one of the windows.

"Are you telling me that my sister is dead?" He whispered, Bryan almost didn't hear him.

"I am sorry… but yes."

Leo shook his head. "Well… that would fit her description… always stepping into battle at a glance. She loved doing that, that's why she was a cop a while back…"

"I have some things for you here. A couple of requests made by Kasey."

Leo nodded, returning to the couch he picked his wife's hands up.

Bryan opened the bag he had brought with him. "First was a medal she received in the Cornerian War. It's the medal of Valor. According to the military there, it is the highest award that can be awarded to anyone." Bryan handed over the framed medal. Leo took it with care. "I would also like to give you her Citation and Police Star medals that she has received, along with her Private Forces award that she eared in this war. We also have Purple Heart medal for her as well."

Bryan took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"Also, General Pepper of the Cornerian Army asked me to give you this. It's the Cornerian Flag. And I, myself would also like to offer you my condolences. I've worked with Kasey tons of times… she was an amazing officer and her loss will be a great blow to the team." He handed over his card. "Please, if you feel the need to talk to any of us, you can call me."

Leo took the card before standing up. He shook hands with Bryan.

As they made their way to the door, Leo stood inside while Bryan turned to face him.

"Tell me something. How long have you known Kasey?"

"A couple of years. We've served on the front lines together for a long time."

"Did she really love her job that much?"

"To be honest with you, I couldn't see her doing anything else."


	8. Past Trials

A/N: This is just a filler chapter until I can get the next one up. This one shows a trial that Bryan had to face in his past, and is the setup for the next chapter anyway. The review rate for this story is a little low, so now I'm begging everyone who reads this, PLEASE REVIEW!

(Two Months Later)

Their original plans had fallen through. Terrorists had seen to that. The fact of the matter was that they were just too busy to go and see their friends over in Corneria. In fact, they had at least two terrorist related calls a day. It was almost like they were trying to get out it before the end of the war.

Bryan sighed as he slid the clip into his sidearm, taking time to settle his aim on the target a few yards in front of him, he unloaded the entire clip into it. He took the headset off and pressed a button.

"Very good, you're getting better for someone who hasn't been here in a year." The instructor stated as she took the target from him.

"Been busy."

"Why do you even bother coming here, really… you've got the best aim I've ever seen, you don't need to come at all!"

"Yah, but this keeps my aim sharp, and plus it helps relieve some aggravation."

"I bet. See you soon, ok?" She waved him off as Bryan smiled and nodded, sliding his weapon back into his holster after reloading a fresh clip. He headed for his unit, getting in he sat in the driver's seat for a second. He sighed, starting it up, he drove home.

(Bryan's House)

He checked his answering machine as he opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. Once upon a time he had promised his past love that he would never touch a alcoholic drink again, and so far, he had held to it.

"_Uh, hay, Bryan, it's Jackie. Just calling to check in on you, you seemed kind of out of it today, are you ok? If there's something wrong you can always come to any of us. Just… sigh give me a call ok, I'm worried about you. Talk to you soon."_

Bryan had to smile a little. Jackie was the newest member of the team and had taken Tommy's second nickname of 'Rookie'. And while at first some of the agents were not happy to have a 'replacement' for Kasey, they all knew that they needed another team member to help out. They would have called Jason, but they saved him for missions that they would really need the extra help since he was supposed to be retired.

Bryan quickly picked up the phone and dialed Jackie's cell number.

"Hay, Jackie it's me."

"_I was waiting for you to call… what's up?"_

"I got your message. Nothing was wrong today, I was just tired and frustrated. That's all."

There was a pause on the other end which Bryan took as wither or not Jackie was going to let him off the hook.

"_Alright… but you would tell one of us if something was wrong… wouldn't you?"_

"Of course, you guys are the only family I really got anymore. Who else would I talk to?"

"_Knowing you, you'd figure something out. Listen, I got to go, got my mother staying here for a week so she can see what it's like around here. I want to show her a few places, but I don't know where much of anything is still. I can show her the food store or the bank, but that's about it."_

Jackie had moved from Los Angeles, California to Hartford, Connecticut, she was only a few miles from Bryan's house.

"Don't get out much, do you?"

"_How did you figure it out?"_

"Ok, if you need help showing her around, give me a call. We can show her together."

"Alright."

Bryan sighed as he hung up the phone, tossing his wallet and keys onto the counter, heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

At first Bryan wasn't too fond of Jackie, but now they were best friends, hell, even small rumors had started around the office, courtesy of Mei.

Of course, everyone knew they were rumors, but what's a little banter between friends?

Bryan stopped in the hallway and looked at a picture. He had always been tempted to take it down, forget about his past, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

In his past he had been engaged to a lovely women by the name of Nicole. They had fallen for each other at first sight. They had big plans that had included each other. They would move out of their Hartford apartment. Find a little place on one of Connecticut's local beaches so that Bryan wouldn't have to leave DCTU and she could work on her paintings.

They had moved into the house and were even planning on having kids.

But all that changed in a night, ten years ago…

(10 Years Ago - Flashback)

Bryan pulled his car to a full stop in his driveway. He shut off the lights as he stuck the last bit of burger into his mouth. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He stuck the keys into the lock and tried to turn it, only to find that it was already unlocked.

_Huh… she must have forgotten to lock the door._

He pushed the door open and locked it behind him. He looked around the living room, seeing nothing out of place he made his way down a hallway and to the closet. He set the jacket in it before shutting the door.

"Nikki? I'm home!" He called out, checking his watch.

"It's only eight thirty. Don't tell me she went to bed." He muttered, heading back for the living room, he hit a light switch, only to see that the light wouldn't turn on.

He tried the one next to it. Still nothing.

"Ok, I know I paid the bill." He mused, shrugging as he headed into the kitchen. He nearly slipped after entering it but caught himself on the counter.

He looked down to see a dark liquid pooling on the floor. "The hell is that?"

He drew his flashlight from his belt and clicked it on, pointing it towards the liquid.

"Is that… blood?" He looked around a little bit a noticed droplets leading off into the other room of the house.

"Nikki! You here?" Still no answer. Now Bryan was almost panicking.

He followed the trail out the back door and into the yard. He found her there, laying on the ground with a bullet wound in her chest. Her breathing was shallow.

"Nikki!" Bryan yelled, dropping his flashlight to help her.

She wasn't responsive and looked like she had lost a lot of blood. Bryan applied pressure to the bleeding as he grabbed his radio from his belt. He used one hand to turn it on and talk into it.

(DCTU Dispatch Center)

Dispatcher Lori was on call that night. She was sitting at her desk just drumming her fingers on the desk. It had been a slow night and nothing really seemed to be going on since ninety-nine percent of the DCTU staff had gone home for the night.

Lori herself wasn't planning on going home to everyone went home. She was their lifeline if they needed help, many medic and back-up calls had seen to that.

Lori sighed again, sitting back and turning the speakers on so she cold take up her headset.

She never saw the call that was about to come in coming. None of them did.

"_Five-Five David! I repeat, Five-Five David! I need help! Requesting medical assistance!"_

_Is that Bryan's voice? Something must be really wrong, he seems almost panicked._ She thought to herself, checking the monitors for his current location, seeing his address she knew why.

"_This is Dispatch! Five-Five David, what do you need?"_

"_Officer needs help! Medical assistance! Code three!"_

Lori grabbed the other microphone and yelled into it.

"_This is DCTU dispatch, officer requesting assistance! We need medics, ASAP! Grid six, location twelve! That's 426 Frost Rd.!"_

"_DCTU Dispatch, this is Medic County General. Dispatching Medics to location."_

"_DCTU, Copy!"_

Then on their microphone.

"_Dispatch to Five-Five David! Medics are on the way! Repeat! Medics in Route!"_

"_I copy! I need them here, now!"_

Lori looked up at the main screen as another unit flashed an indicator on it, signaling that someone else had clicked onto their channel.

"_This is Twenty-Seven Wolf to Five-Five David. Bryan, what's wrong?"_

"_Kasey! Nikki's been shot! Unknown attackers. Building seems clear."_

"_Alright, hold tight, I'm responding. Twenty-Seven Wolf to Dispatch, show me en-route, code three."_

"_I copy."_

"_This is Seven-Six Inu. Responding to location. Code three!"_

"_Copy."_

Lori sighed, sitting back in the chair a little, shaking her head.

She knew that so long as they all got there in time, Nikki would be fine. Kasey and Mei were on the way. Mei was the teams medic, and Kasey was Kasey. Surely, everything would be fine.

But an attack on a DCTU Agent's house was something unheard of. Whoever had done this had some guts. She had to admit that to herself.

"_This is Medic Thirty-Eight to DCTU Dispatch. Copy?"_

"_I Copy, clear."_

"_Our ETA is forty seconds."_

"_Copy."_

"_Dispatch to Five-Five David, You've got Twenty-Seven and Seventy-Six responding to your location. Medic Thirty Eight is thirty seconds out."_

"_I need them here now, Nikki's fading fast, I can't get a blood pressure or pulse!"_

"_I copy."_

Lori couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She had met Nikki before and she really liked the girl, she was good for Bryan. The thought of her dieing made Lori cringe.

Not only would he be devastated, but he would go on a rampage to find out who had done it.

"_This is Police Dispatch to DCTU Dispatch. Copy?"_

"_I copy, clear."_

"_We have just received a call from a local resident in the area of the shooting. Says that not more than six minutes ago she saw several men in TAC Gear walking down the streets. They had automatic rifles. SWAT is Dispatched for containment. Copy."_

"_Clarify."_

"_We are calling a city wide TACTICAL alert. Copy."_

"_I copy. Clear."_

"_Clear, over."_

Then to DCTU Agents. Lori flicked the alert switch which sent out a loud alarm sound to all of the DCTU agents who had their radio's on. If their radio wasn't on then the signal was echoed to dispatch, where a computer rerouted it to their cell phones, which by DCTU Policy and local Law, had to be on at all times.

"_Dispatch to All Units! Repeat, Dispatch to All Units! We are on a city wide TACTICAL alert. TAC alert centered in Grid six, repeat, TAC ALERT TO GRID SIX. All units respond."_

"_Dean here, Copy."_

"_Tom, copy."_

"_Mei, on scene."_

"_Jason, I copy."_

"_Kasey, on scene."_

"_I copy, you'll be working with local SWAT and Police forces."_

She sat back in her chair, taking a moment to collect herself. She should of waited a little while longer as the next message she was about to hear would wound them all for a long time.

"_Medic Thirty-Eight to County General and DCTU Dispatch. Victim, DOA."_

(Present)

Bryan sighed. Shortly after that incident he moved back to Hartford.

"God that day sucked like no other. And the worse part is that we never caught who did it."

Bryan sighed again, making his way to the shower. He got out and quickly redressed before settling in on the couch and turning the TV on.

After ten minutes he sighed and flicked it off, grabbing his wallet and his keys he headed out the door.

No doubt the rest of the off duty team, except for Jackie, would be at their favorite lunch place for dinner. Maybe he would just swing by and grab a bite.


	9. Shots Fired, Caution Adviced

(At Mei's House)

The glint of the polished surface of the sword shone bright upon the white walls of her practice room. The reflection was the only thing that gave her position away within the room itself. Moonlight was not on her side, as she quickly reflected the beam away from the window, hiding herself again within the room.

The sand filled dummy that sat in the corner of the room, shrouded in moonlight itself, was her main target.

She had run through this many times before. Even had Tommy build the room for her.

It had traps that went off at random. A sound sensor on each pillar of the room was rigged to a computer, she controlled how much sound she could make without the alarm going off.

She ways kept it to below a whisper.

She would creep silently, never running, through the labyrinth that was twenty feet underground, below her house.

Even so slowly she kept moving forward, turning random corners and watching for the 'patrolling' laser beams that would also set off the alarm at her presence.

Stealth was her main priority on the team. Her and Dean were always the first two in when it came to hostage situations. That was because Dean was an excellent shot, and herself being the team's only ex-assassin, was completely silent.

Mei's eyes darted side from side, watching for the passing laser. As it passed she quickly went out of the hall and towards her target. There was a swoosh sound, but you couldn't see anything.

A second later sand began to leak out of the target as the head fell to the floor.

"Computer. End simulation." There was a beeping sound as the lights came back on and the walls retracted into the floor. The platform her target had been on also retracted and she was left in a white room with bare walls.

She sighed, setting the sword back into its sheath. She turned heading for the room elevator. She had pressed the button and the doors opened when she turned around to look into the area's computer room. She saw her radio and holster sitting on the desk.

"Opps, I knew I forgot something." She said heading back into the room, just in time for the radio to go off on her…

(Meanwhile, Across Town)

"Hay! Look who it is!" Dean called out, turning around in the bar stool to wave Bryan over.

"Hay guys, figured I'd swing by and get a bite to eat."

"Good thing to, Jimmy's working the grill tonight."

"I can't wait to have one of his burgers. They've always been a favorite since the old place shut down."

Bryan was about to order when his radio went off.

"_Dispatch to all units. Call pending."_

Bryan sighed, grabbing it from his belt.

"_Copy, clear."_

"_DCTU has been requested to 4588 Colfax road. Suspects have barricaded themselves in a one story house. Unknown number of armed suspects. Limited debrief suggests that suspects took several hostages. Including several in fur suits. Suspects have been reported to have full body armor and carrying automatic weapons. Possibly two-two-threes and AK-47s. Dispatch Code three."_

Bryan looked from each of his team members, Mei seemed to be the only one not there, Bryan guessed she was at home. Each nodded, Tommy called the bar tender over and paid the bill.

"_Five-Five David to Dispatch. Copy, we're heading out."_

"_I copy, report to the CP station for briefing. They made base in a small store."_

"_Copy."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The units pulled to a stop in front of the scene, it appeared that Mei was the first DCTU cop on scene. As a rule of thumb they always carried M4 Carbines and clips of ammo in their units, stored in lock boxes. Better yet, Tommy was the team Sniper, he carried a fifty caliber bolt action rifle with a thirty optical zoom scope and laser sight.

Bryan pulled his heavy armor vest from the back of his unit, grabbing his M4 as well. He slung it over his shoulder as he entered the command post.

"Alright, what do we got?" He asked. One of the SWAT officers looked at him.

"Unknown number of hostiles took over that building across the street no more than forty minutes ago. We tried to establish negotiations, but they don't want any part of it. On top of that we have shots fired."

"Any clue at all how many hostiles we've got in there?"

"Well… we've been watching the windows for some time now. It seems like the same time are patrolling the area. So I'd say maybe three? Two on patrol and one taking care of the hostages. We know they have at least ten in there. Including a few in animal suits."

"Not surprising, that furry convention rented out the civic center a mile from here."

Bryan pondered a moment. "Okay… looks like we can't risk going in since we don't have enough information. What are we going to do…"

"_They're coming out!"_ Tommy called over the radio. Bryan rushed out and got behind his units, raising his rifle so he would be ready to fire.

"Freeze! Police!" Jackie called out, sitting behind her own unit.

The two suspects looked at each other for a moment before raising their rifles.

"Down!" Bryan yelled out as loud as he could, ducking behind his unit as bullet rattled the area.

"_Fuck guys, they've got Ak-47s with C-Mags. Never mind the clips for the 223s. What's my orders chief? Take them out?"_ Tommy asked, peering through his rifle scope from the building across the yard.

"_Negative! We take them out and anyone inside might start shooting hostages."_

"_I copy, holding fire. Red light."_

Bryan blew out a breath, still ducking behind his unit. He could hear the bullets bouncing off the pavement. He heard the sound of tires popping under gunfire. And for a brief moment the shooting stopped. Bryan watched Jackie go above her protection and take aim.

"Jackie down!" Bryan yelled out, she ducked back down just in time as bullets were being fired again. When the fire ceased again, both Bryan and Jackie stuck their heads out and began taking shots with their M4s. The bullets seemed to bounce right off the suspects, who were reloading. It only took a few more seconds before shots were being fired again.

"_This is way to dangerous. Chief I have to take this shot. Give me the green light!"_

"_Negative! Let Dean and Mei do their jobs. When recon is done then we will worry about these guys."_

(Inside the Building)

_Just hold on a little longer guys._ Mei thought, peering through the camera lens as it snaked under the door. Still nothing. Dean was covering her while she did her job.

"Alright, last door." She whispered so quietly that Dean barely heard her. She stuck the fiber-optic camera under the door jam and was met with the sight of hostages, all had bags over their heads with a single guard among them. He had an AK47 as well. He paced back and forth between all the hostages.

"Please, at least let my kid go!" A women pleaded, Mei caught the sight of a women holding her child close, the kid was crying. Mei had to keep from growling a little bit her 'demon' blood surfacing for a moment.

_How cruel! They even bagged the kid!_

She pulled the camera out from under the door and readied her rifle as Dean kicked the door down. "Police, Freeze!" Mei called out.

"DCTU, don't move!" The suspect looked between the two of them, his rifle raised a little.

"DCTU?" One of the hostages whispered.

Mei was leveling her rifle a little more, taking deeper breaths to steady her hand.

"I will not saying it again. Lay down your weapons, now!"

The suspect's hand moved fast, grabbing a side arm he aimed it at a hostage. Mei fired off her weapon as the suspect did too. He fell to the ground, his head no longer existing. Mei looked where he had fired and noticed he had hit a hostage. It was only in the leg, but he still hit one.

Mei check the suspect for any more weapons.

"_Seven-Six Inu to TOC and Ground Team - Building clear! Suspect DOA. We need a med-Evac for a hostage." _Mei said into her radio, looking around the room with a flashlight since the power had been cut to the building.

"Hay, look at this." Dean said, pointing to the hostage that had been shot. Mei looked as she grabbed her first aid kid since no one would be able to get in until the suspects outside were either arrested or killed.

Mei nearly gasped at the sight… blue blood?

She ripped the bag off the head of the hostage.

"Oh my god!"

(Outside)

Bryan was still pinned behind his car as bullet flew. He and Jackie met eyes for a moment before she looked towards the sky in silent prayer.

"_Tom here, looks like they know about Mei and Dean inside, they're heading for the door."_

"_Do not let them get in there! Try and see if you can nail that thing shut!"_

Tommy took careful aim, looking for a spot he could shoot on the door that would bolt it shut. He aimed for the handle, assuming that if he shot the heavy duty dead bolt lock, it would lock the door in place. Even bullets wouldn't penetrate the heavy metal of the door itself.

He took aim and fired, watching the door handle become nothing more but twisted, heated metal. One of the suspects tried to pry the door open. Finding he couldn't he began to fire wildly upon everyone. Tommy took aim again and tried to fire, hearing a click he panicked.

"_Guys, I'm jammed, hold your own for a minute, I'm fixing it!"_

Down in the kill zone Bryan sighed, luck was playing tricks with them again. A quick yelp had him looking over at Jackie's side. She was now laying on her side, panting slightly.

"Jackie!" Bryan called out, but she couldn't hear him over the bullets. He grabbed his radio.

"_Jackie, you ok?"_

Jackie's voice wafted back over the line. It was weak.

"_Officer down. Officer needs assistance. I've been hit."_

"Shit." Bryan cursed, tossing his M4 aside, he grabbed a med kit from the passenger side of his unit. Taking a deep breath, he half leaped, and hold rolled, the gap between his unit and hers. Catching on bullet to the vest in the process.

He ignored the pain as he rolled Jackie onto her back. One bullet had entered the side and had broken her hip bone to the point that she couldn't walk on it. A second wound appeared like it had entered her chest between the front and back plates of the Kevlar vest. The chest one scared him more since any path it took would do some major damage.

All he could really do was apply a bandage to stop the bleeding.

"_Five-Five David to TOC, officer stabilized the best of our ability. We need trailers."_

"_TOC to Entry Team, we can't get any trailers in while the suspects are firing."_

"_Five-Five David to Nine-Nine Adam, Tommy, how much longer till you get that damn jam fixed!"_

"_Unknown chief, it's a really bad jam that might of fucked my firing pin."_

This wasn't his day. Bryan sighed, taking his chances he grabbed Jackie's M4 and popped out, taking shots as he could. Seeing that he didn't have enough time to aim properly before firing he sat down, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

It was obvious that the bullets bouncing everywhere made it unsafe behind their units.

But he wasn't about to leave Jackie sitting their either.

Jackie groaned as Bryan came up with a plan. He got in a prone position and looked through the rifles crosshairs.

He aimed for the suspects feet. A burst of gunfire came from his position as he pulled the trigger. The suspect fell to the ground, either stunned or injured. He did the same to the other, this one wasn't about to go down so easy.

Bryan had gotten lucky on the first one, looks like the second wasn't going to play the fool.

Bryan got back into a sitting position, just as a loud boom came from the sniper perch and all the shooting stopped at once.

"_Looks like my jam is gone. Go, I've got you covered."_

Bryan got out from his position as he made his way towards the fallen suspects. Two SWAT teams were approaching as well, one grabbed Jackie and brought her to a waiting medic, the second went with Bryan to check on the suspects.

"_Ground team to TOC. One suspect DOA. The other is down, need a Med-Evac."_

Bryan sighed, it was over.

"_Hay, Bryan. You'll never guess who's a couple of the hostages are."_

"_Who?"_

"_Just wait by the evacuation zone. You'll see."_

Bryan made his way towards the ambulance that Jackie was in. She gave him a thumbs up as they shut he door. Bryan sighed, making his way to the other group of ambulances, that was where the evacuation zone was.

Out of all the hostages that came running out, a few caught him by some major surprise.

"Holy shit… Fox McCloud what the hell are you doing here!"

Fox stopped running from the building with James in his arms, turning towards his old friend. "Figured you guys had forgotten about us, so we decided to drop by. We got a little lost."

Bryan looked around.

"Where's Krystal?"

"Mei and Dean are bringing her out, she took one to the leg."

"_Dispatch to all units! I repeat, dispatch to all units! Two-Eleven in progress, I repeat, robbery in progress! SWAT and DCTU requested, code three! Just south of imperial road. Bank of International Commerce."_

Bryan grabbed hold of his radio.

"_I copy, stand-by dispatch."_

"_Copy."_

He waited for Tommy to meet up with them.

"Alright guys. We're going to have to cut our celebration short. Looks like we've got another high risk situation that is in need of our attention. With that said, we are going to high tail our asses over to HQ and grab some ammo. Grab some M4s, couple of 223s, grab some CS gas and Flash bangs too. It's a bank, unknown layout. On your way to HQ pay attention to your radios, we'll have dispatch reading off what information we have."

Everyone nodded heading off for their units. Things would be hard without Jackie to help cover, what's worse was now they had to worry about their friends from Star Fox as well. Before getting in his car he stopped by some medics that were kind of staring at Krystal.

"How are we going to get that suit off her? I can't find a zipper anywhere…" One of them was saying.

"You don't. That is her skin. Just bandage that foot up, got it?"

Bryan left the paramedics and headed for his unit, getting in he started it up, he had just shifted it into gear when all of his passenger doors opened.

"What the hell… what do you guys think you're doing?" He asked, seeing Fox, Bill, and Falco getting into the car.

"We're helping out." Fox stated, almost like it was second nature.

Bryan wasn't about to argue, there wasn't much time.

"Man this thing must look like shit with all the bullet holes in it." Bryan murmured, grabbing for his radio.

"_Five-Five David to Dispatch. Show is en-route to HQ for weapons stack. We need some details."_

"_I copy. Stand-By."_

"_SWAT command to all units. We are unable to make it to the scene within safety time. You'll be depending on DCTU. Over."_

"_Bullshit!"_ Mei's voice screamed out over the radio. _"You guys better move your asses, there is no way in hell you're leaving us without proper cover."_

"_Alright, alright. We'll gear up as best we can and head out."_

"_Damn strait."_

"_Wow, good job, Mei. You scared the chief of SWAT."_

"_Shut it Bryan, just drive your car like the rest of us."_

"_Dispatch to all units. Limited debrief suggests that there at eight robbers. All armed with AK47as and M4 Carbines. An escaped hostage even mentioned that one of them seemed to carry some sort of canisters, possible grenades. That's all we got guys, sorry."_

"_That's fine. We all copy."_ Bryan replied. He was about to put his radio down, but thought of something else.

"_Five-Five David, BCC on TAC 1."_

"_Clear."_

"_Show Team StarFox on assist. TAC 1."_

"_Star Fox, sir? Sounds like a video game to me."_ Came a reply, it was from an officer on scene.

"_This is no game. Star Fox will be assisting assault teams DCTU and SWAT. Copy?"_

"_SWAT Dispatch, I copy."_

"_DCTU Dispatch, copy."_

"_Five-five David, over and out."_

Bryan slammed the gas peddle down a little more now that both hands were on the steering wheel. Lights and Siren and full blaze as he screamed down city streets and on to the hightway.

"_This is 98LC10! We are taking fire! Multiple officers down! I repeat, multiple officers down! These guys are shooting anything that moves! ETA and back-up!"_

"_Back-up ETA: Twenty minutes."_

"_No good, we'll all be dead by then! We need help now!"_

"_SWAT ETA is Six Nineteen minutes!"_

Bryan wasn't about to slow down to answer the radio. "We can be there in under three." He mused to himself, Fox must of heard him.

"_DCTU ETA, Three minutes!"_


	10. Heavy Artilery Requested!

"Two minutes fourteen seconds!" Mei called out as she strapped on her holster. It was hard to hear over the radios and the helicopter blades of the four choppers there. Two of which were news choppers.

Bryan just nodded staring at the bank doors as he noticed a suspect heading for it.

"_Hay! Contact! Suspect movement! Side one, level one! Front doors!"_ The radios called out from a scout on top of one of the buildings.

"Hay, Dean… is that a-"

"Holy shit…" Dean muttered, taking the binoculars from a nearby table.

"_Guys, we've got an RPG!"_

"_Funny, Dean, for a second there I could have sworn you just called out RPG."  
"I'm not joking Tommy! They've got an RP-fucking-G!"_

"_Fuck!"_

Bryan could almost see the smirk through the suspects mask as he aimed for the sky.

One of the chopper pilots called out over the radio.

"_He's aiming at us! Evade, evade!"_

"_Dispatch to all Arial Units, you are to be grounded until further notice."_

"_No argument from Chopper 4."_

"_Same for 8."_

The police choppers landed after calling over the CB radio for the news choppers to clear out, or be shot down.

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to shoot down a helicopter, the suspect began to look amongst the police units.

"_Any time someone with a sniper rifle wants to jump in, by all means!"_

"_Tommy here, the fifty is dry, HQ had no ammo. Someone forgot to order it again!"_

"_So what do we got?"_ Bryan called back over the radio.

"_Carbines and two-two-threes."_

"_Use it."_

"_Sorry chief, sniper rifles are my thing. You're the team automatic sharp shooter."_ Tommy came back. Bryan sighed in aggravation. He could probably get a head shot with the carbine if he had enough to time steady his aim and lock on his target.

Bryan was brought back to reality when he heard someone yelling at him.

"Get out of there!" It was Mei, calling his name. Bryan turned to see the RPG wielding suspect looking right at him.

"Oh, shit!"

The grenade was launched into the air, right towards his unit. It hit it with an explosion that was enough to send him flying back and set off some of the ammo reserves. Bullets rattled the area for a moment, hitting one civilian in the leg.

"_Guys! Clear your cars of any ammo you can't keep in the fire box." _Dean called out.

"_I copy!"_

Meanwhile, Bryan's hearing came back just in time for him to hear Mei. "Oh, no they didn't." She was saying, looking at the now destroyed DCTU unit.

Now Bryan was beyond furious, he had had that thing since he joined the agency.

"Someone get me a fucking carbine… now!"

Meanwhile a few feet away Mei was getting back to her feet. Seeing Bill getting up now more than two feet away, she reached her hand out.

"What the hell are you doing? Now is not that time for that!" Bill yelled over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the robber. "Good luck, remember?" Mei called back, flipping the switch on her carbine to single shot.

"Come on, you'll need to cover me." She said, pacing backwards towards one of the taller buildings.

Mean while Bryan had finished loading his own M4, flipping the switch as well to single shot. _"Dispatch to all units. Confirm that suspects have heavy artillery."_

"_Dean here, confirmed. They've got an RPG launcher, and I see lots of RPGs."_

"_Dispatch to all units. I copy, Military dispatched with heavy armor. City wide TAC alert raised to BCC on TAC 6. Stay safe."_

"_Copy."_

Bryan had managed to sneak around to the side. The suspect was facing the opposite direction of him, popping off shots with his automatic. The RPG launcher laid in the ground not far from his feet.

"_He's toying with us! Son of a bitch! That damn body armor will take anything we throw at it."_ Falco's voice came over the radio.

"_Calm down, Falco, we'll thing of something. Anyone got a blaster on them? Doubt that thing can take a plasma shot."_

"_Bill here, I've got one. But I've only got one shot and I doubt I can take it while taking heavy fire."_

"_That thing got a scope?"_ Bryan asked into his radio.

"_Not a great one. But yah."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_That doctor's office. Fourth floor, Mei is here to."_

"_Have Mei take the shot."_

"_I copy."_

"_Mei here, looks like it's going to need to charge and-"_

Mei was cut off when the suspect began to fire again towards the building. A moment later he picked up the launcher, aiming it at Mei position.

"_Get out of there! They must be monitoring our radio! Mei, Bill, get out of there now!"_

Bryan watched as the rocket flew up into the windows. A deafening explosion followed as glass blew out all of the windows and into the streets.

"_Mei, Bill! Do you copy! Repeat, are you clear!"_

The silence and static that came over the radio for the next four minutes scared many of the people on scene.

"_Mei! Bill! Respond!"_

"_Mei here! Bill threw himself on me in the blast. We're both ok, but he's out cold and I think there is some bleeding. I'm pulling into an office space opposite of the strike zone. I'm going to treat his wounds."_

"_I copy."_

Bryan sighed, ducking back behind a concrete wall. "Fuck! This is useless! We need a tank or something!"

"_Five-Five David to dispatch! Where the fuck if that tank!"_

"_APC is en-route. ETA: Two minutes."_

"_We don't have two minutes! I've got two officers down already! And many more pinned by fire! Move your asses!"_

Bryan ducked out from behind his cover and looked to where the suspect was. He was still looking in the other direction. He got into a prone position and aimed to the best of his current ability. "Come on, head shots always work." He mumbled, firing a single shot. It hit the suspect in the neck, dropping him immediately.

"_I've got one HT down! Repeat, one hostile down!"_

"_We going to enter the bank?"_ Fox's voice came over the radio.

"_Not a chance in hell! We still don't know what we're up against. I say we wait for the tank, use it to make an entry hole in the side of the bank."_

"_What do you think, chief?"_ Dean was asking Bryan.

"_I'm not sure. This is an extremely high risk situation. It would be easy for any of them remaining HTs to come out and pick up that launcher. And who's to say they don't have anything else in store for us?"_

"_Commander! This is Lt. Bridge at the CP. We've got one of the HTs on the line. Asked just for you."_

Bryan checked his ammo clip before responding. _"Alright, patch it through."_

A moment later a voice was broadcasted over every radio in the area. The voice itself sent a chill down Mei's spine as she hunkered down behind a tipped over desk, daring anyone to come her way.

"_Hello out there. I trust my men are keeping you on your feet commander?"_

"_They're a simple kill."_

"_Ah good. I hope they don't scream into their deaths. That they die with honor."_

"_So, what are your demands? What, twenty mil and an armored truck?"_ Bryan countered. CNT was never his strong point.

"_No, no. I've got all the money I need. And I have the perfect escape plan. As I sit here, I notice that I have at least forty pounds of syntax C4. That must be more than enough to kill everyone within a four mile radius. I have no demands, I merrily wish to send a message to the American people."_

"_You know, you nearly killed one of my officers. Along with the injury of another teammate, and good friend."_

"_Really? Oh, well. I've already killed one person close to you. I really must work on killing more."_

"_Come again?"_

(In The Office Building, With Mei)

Mei sat back a little, tilting her head back against the desk. Every now and then she would touch a hand to Bill's neck to make sure his pulse had staid the same. She was worried about the blood loss more than the injuries themselves.

The conversation over the radio had been monotone until then.

"_Come again?"_

"_Don't tell me you forgot about Nikki. My, she screamed when I entered the house."_

Mei tilted her head to the side in a sign of pure anger and frustration. She knew where this was going.

"_You… you're the one I've been looking for!"_ Bryan's voice came over the radio hard and fast. Not a breath was taken by anyone who was listening. This situation had just become more explosive than the C4 in the building.

"_Yes. I must say, I took pleasure in that contract killing. Knowing that somehow I would break you."_

"_You didn't break me."_

"_We will see."_

Mei sighed, turning her head back to Bill.

"Bust my ass about touching your ears all you want. But that good luck just saved your life. Few inches over or a few seconds later, you'd be dead." She said to the unconscious dog on the floor on his back.

"_Listen here. If I get in there and I disarm you and still don't shoot you, I better get a fucking medal."_

"_Kiss my ass."_

Mei grabbed hold of her radio.

"_Hay! Calm down and don't do any thing rash. We still have hostages in the building."_

"_Listen to the bitch. It will do you some good."_

"Oh, fuck this." Mei called out to herself, switching the radio to a private channel.

"_Tommy, find some ammo for the fucking rifle, get a infared-scope, and shoot the shit through the wall!"_

"_I'm working on it Mei. Army's bringing in some stuff for us. They just got here."_

"_Copy. Haul your ass, move!"_

She switched it to Bryan's PI channel.

"_Hay. Tommy got some ammo and a infa scope. We're going to set up shop and see what we can recon about this place. Just sit tight."_

"_Negative."_

"_What!"_

"_Negative. Do whatever you want, I've got something else in mind. Switch back to the public channel."_

Mei did and caught the end of the sentence.

"…_along with a mother and her kid. How's that for a body count?"_

"_Listen, I want to make a trade. If your trying to send a message then I've got what you need to do it. What better way to raise headlines then to catch a DCTU cop in the blast."_

"_Oh, and who do you want to take the place of?"_

"_The wife and kid. They don't need to be there. None of them do."_

There was a moment of silence. Mei held back from shouting 'what the hell are you doing' over the radio.

"_Alright. Strip down. No guns, no weapons, no radio. Got it? You try and get in here with anything, and I'll set off the bomb. Got it?"_

"_Copy. I'll be in center."_

Mei banged her head on the desk. "This cannot be happening."

"_Anyone talk to the medics and see about Krystal? Can't she do that thing she does to figure out how many suspects we are dealing with? Hell, maybe even disarm that bomb?"_ Dean's voice came over the radio.

"_Not a bad idea. I'll give them a call."_ Tommy responded.

"If anyone can disarm that bomb from afar… it's her." Bill's voice was raspy, and it caught Mei by surprise.

"Hay, welcome back. Don't move, you've got some shards in your back. Deep."

"Yah. How did you pull out?"

"I'm fine… thank you." Mei whispered.

"Guess it could of been worse. Looks like that ear thing of yours really works."

"Yea."

"So, what did I miss?"

"Well… Bryan is about to be taken hostage."

"Oh boy."

"That's not the half of it. If we get a signal, we have to move out of here fast. But… I don't think we can move you without some serious injury. Maybe even paralysis."

"Why would we have to move out?"

"Cause of that bomb. That thing will take out this building and anything within a four mile radius of here."

"Sounds serious."

"Yes, but Bill… its just that… if we get the signal to move out. We… we wouldn't be able to move you in time and still get out of here. If they decide to start that count down… you won't be leaving here in one peace."

"Sounds fair. Listen, they start that countdown. My military ID is in my back pocket. Take it to Fox, alright?"

"No way! If you're going to die here because you protected me, then I'm staying behind and going with you. There's two people that have ever done what you did for me. Kasey is dead and Bryan might as well be if things go bad."

"Well… then lets hope for the best."

(Inside the Bank)

"Welcome! I never thought I would be able to take a cop hostage. My, this is such an achievement for me!"

_There's only one guy holding all these people hostage!_

He was the only on in the entire bank area.

"So, where's the other lackeys?"

"None. You killed the only one."

"So, you're alone?"

"Yes, but do not get any ideas. I am a master marksmen, and even if you get past that, I am a master at hand to hand combat."

Bryan looked around the room. All of the C4 was stacked in one corner. The hostages in the other.

"Alright well… now what?"

"Now? We wait."

Bryan nodded, taking a seat on one of the counters. Before he had come in he had stuck an ear piece into his ear. No one in the bank knew he had it.

"_Hay, Bryan. It's Fox. We're trying to get Krystal here to disarm that bomb from the outside. She should be able to do it. As for the robber, you're on your own. Tommy says that a 50 cal won't go through the layer of vault. Maybe if you could get him away from the vault and near a wall we can get him."_

Bryan sighed, sitting back.

_Well, if I'm stuck here, might as well be comfortable. He looks like he has a dead man switch on him. Can't touch him till Krystal can disarm that bomb._

"So, how does it feel to be this close to our wife's killer, and not be able to kill him?"

Bryan kept his mouth shut.

"Come on, answer me."

"You know what they do at funerals for criminals like you? They play this song. It's completely in snare drums and trumpets. Sad thing is… you won't be able to hear it."

"You see cocky for someone in your position."

"You have not seen me in my prime. You think you are smart? Alright, I'll play your game. The best tactical breach here is through that wall, not the front or side door like you have wired. That vest you are wearing couldn't stop a round from a twenty-two. That AK in your hand isn't loaded properly and that C4 in the corner is only half primed. Meaning that you'll only get half the blast you'll need. And if I wanted to, I could drop you from this distance using a pen cap."

The suspect blinked a few times.

"Cocky little bastard, aren't you?"

"_Hold tight, Krystal's here."_

"_Hay! Heard you got yourself into some trouble. Hang on, I'm trying to disarm that bomb from the SWAT truck. It'll take a few minutes."_

"Yah well. You think you've got me beat. But… I didn't make head of DCTU cause of my good looks."

"That's good. Cause I would hate to see what the rest of you look like in that case."

"Keep talking asshole. You must love the sound of your own voice."

Bryan sighed sitting back. Until Krystal could disarm that bomb, he couldn't touch the suspect. When Bryan opened his eyes again, the suspect was right in front of him. Fist cocked back, ready to strike.

_Shit!_ There was no time to wait for Krystal. Bryan ducked just as the fist hit the wall. Standing back up he brought his hand down on the attacker's arm, hearing the snapping of the bone Bryan had to suppress a smirk. Instead of smirking, he ducked back again, kicking the knee caps of the suspect, hearing that snap to he went to the other one.

That snap was drowned out by the suspect's screaming. Before he could completely hit the floor Bryan had managed to snag the sidearm from the suspect's holster.

But that damn smirk never went away.

"You think you've won!" The suspect asked, pulling a trigger from his vest. Bryan watched the light turn from red to green. "If I drop this, we all die."

The next five seconds were a life time to the DCTU agent.

"See you in hell!" The suspect called out, tossing the object down. The green light flashed twice before turning to red.

Bryan ducked behind a desk, expecting an explosion.

"_Unit disabled. All clear!"_ Krystal's voice was sweet music to Bryan's ears.

"_This is assault one! Moving in!"_

"_Go, go, go!"_

Bryan sighed, dropping the gun onto the floor, putting his head against the desk.

"Holy shit." He panted out. Just as the SWAT team entered the room.

"So, how bout the medal?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Mei yelled as she pulled her vest off, tossing it into the back of her unit. The yell was towards Bryan. "Hey, I got them out, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you also almost got yourself killed!"

"But I'm fine. Mei, calm down. Everyone is ok. Sure… Bill took a hit, but it could of been worse."

Mei sighed as she watched the medics confused looks as they got into the driver seat of their rig.

"They still can't figure out what he is. Funny part is, they don't know if they should take him to the vet, or the emergency room." Mei sighed, sitting down on the cargo bay.

"Yah, and who are they going to bill for the treatment? Does Corneria even have a health care plan?" Bryan chuckled sitting down next to her.

"So, what are you going to drive now?"

"Dispatch is sending out an Impala. I'm going to hate it."

"I bet."

"Don't get my wrong, it's a good car. But it's not MY car."

"Well, look on the bright side. They're waiting for Bill to clear to release Jackie. She pulled through. And, we all made it out of the RPG wielding suspect scenario alive."

"More or less. Come on, lets get going. We need to get Team Star Fox to the hotel so we can figure out why they're really here."

"I hear that." Mei said, pulling the back door open and helping Krystal in.

"By the way. That's for disarming that bomb Krystal. Even with your bad leg."

"It was no problem. You guys would do the same for me if you could."

"Yah." Bryan chuckled as Fox got into the passenger side door, Mei sitting behind him. Her unit had taken a hit to the engine from an automatic weapon. Rendering the car useless.

"Lets go."


	11. The Darkness Before Dawn

"Did I mention how much I hate this car?" Bryan complained again, pulling the Chevy Impala to a stop at the red light. "Yes! For the hundredth time! I don't believe this, you nearly get blown up and her you are, complaining about your unit!"

Fox smirked as he looked out the passenger window. He could feel Krystal's eyes on him as Mei yelled at Bryan from the back seat.

"So, what _really_ brings you here?" Mei asked after a moment.

"Well… you remember the boss from The Darkness?"

"The bastard who shot Kasey? Yah." Mei said after a moment.

"Well… he didn't die in the blast." Fox stated. Bryan slammed on the breaks in the middle of the street. Causing the car behind them to hit him.

"Everyone ok?" Bryan asked, flipping a few switches to turn on the flashers.

"Yah, we're fine."

Bryan popped the trunk to find that it was slightly jammed. He put on the emergency brake before attaching a radio to his hip and microphone to his shoulder.

He got out of the car and began walking back towards the other one.

"_Five-Five David to Dispatch. Twenty-Seven-Eight. Officer involved."_

"_I copy. Medics in route."_

Bryan opened the driver side door of the other car. Seeing a man, women, and two small kids in the back.

"Hay, you guys okay?"

"Yes, sir. Just fine. I can't believe I hit a cop."

"It's alright. I hit my breaks faster than I meant to. You had no warning."

"Daddy my back hurts." One of the kids in back said. Bryan walked to the back of his car. Putting a foot on the bumper he pried the trunk open with his fingers. Mei got out when she saw him take out the medical kit.

"Hay, who's injured?"

"Little girl in the back seat is complaining of back pain. She's buckled in."

"Alright, here, give me that. You start taking pictures." She said, tossing over the digital camera.

"_Medic Thirty-Six to Five-Five David. We're forty seconds out. Report."_

"_I copy. No major visible injuries. Got a small child saying her back hurts, back that's it."_

"_I copy. En-route. Hold tight."_

Bryan ducked back into the driver side door again, crouching down.

"Alright here. I want you to write down some information for me. Just your name and a contact number so my department can contact you."

"Ok."

"Are you sure everyone is okay? Mei here is the team medic. She can provide first aid until the EMTs arrive."

"We're fine. Really."

Now Fox was out of the car. He stretched a little, before looking at the back bumper.

"Daddy, look! A fox!"

The driver looked at Bryan.

"Is that man wearing a fox suit?"

"You uh… could say that."

"Wait… that isn't the one from the news a few months back is it?"

"Yah, that's Fox McCloud."

Now Fox was standing next to Bryan. "Hay, everyone ok?"

"Daddy, look! Fluffy!"

The medics siren died out as the pulled to a stop.

"Yes, dear. Fluffy."

"Yah, Fox. They're all fine. Is Krystal doing ok?"

"Yah, she says her leg is still sore. But, what do you expect?"

A few minutes later and DCTU had delivered a new unit and had taken the old one back to the garage.

"God, three cars in one shift. New record." Mei said, sitting back in the seat again.

"And they still bought me a damn Impala!" Bryan cursed, pulling the vehicle into the hotel parking lot.

"Alright, everyone else except for Bill and Jackie should be here by now. Bill and Jackie will be here after they are released from the hospital." Mei said, shutting the door.

Bryan nodded, walking into the main lobby and grabbing the room key.

"So, he's back, huh? How many lives does he have?" Bryan mused aloud, looking out the glass elevator. The other three ignored him, each off in their own thoughts.

"Well, lets get to work. No doubt we'll be leaving for DC again and back into space."

"I can't wait to see Corneria again." Mei said, stepping out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey. Chatter over the radio says you got into a car accident on your way here? Everyone ok?"

Bryan nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't turned the lights on yet and figured that everyone else was down getting some dinner. Looks like Jackie had stayed behind.

"Jesus! You scared me. Yah, just a small one though. So if you're here, did they release Bill?"

Jackie tilted her head to the side, setting the drink down.

"The dog right? Kind of looks like a husky?"

"Yah, that's him." Mei said, popping in behind Bryan.

"Uh yah… he's sleeping in the next room over. We've got about four rooms rented. All next to each other. Ivan did a good job booking from the hospital."

"Good to hear. Where did he take off to? Dinner as well?" Bryan asked, setting his bag down, removing his hip holster.

"Yup. We already figured out room arrangements. So, any complaints should have been filed with Dean ten minutes ago." Jackie said with a smile, picking the drink back up, only to have it snatched out of her hands by Bryan.

"Give me that. You just got out of the hospital. You'll have plenty of time for alcohol later."

"Alright, commander. By the way, You'll be sharing a room with Me, Fox, and Krystal. Mei, you're with Bill, Tommy, and… Slippy, was it?"

"Yah."

"Alright. I've got to say, I have never seen anything like this… ever!"

"It's gets stranger. Ever been to outer space?"

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Because, we'll be going soon."

Jackie's trademark smirk appeared. "Since when did DCTU's jurisdiction cover other planets?"

"Ever since they asked for our help. You know, last time they asked was when Kasey went with us… she never did get to come home."

"Well, let us all hope that this time goes better…. commander."

"Agreed. Did you eat yet?"

"Not really, was waiting for you to get here."

"Alright, lets head down then. You able to walk ok, or do you need help?"

"I'll be fine. My chest is a little sore, but that's it."

"Alright, lets go eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple yells of joyous cheers were heard when the everyone entered the room.

"So, where have you guys been?" Dean asked, putting a newly bought pitcher of beer on the table, minding Bryan's promise, he had also put another drink on the side.

"Just dealing with every day stuff. Hay guys, before we turn in for the night, we need to talk. But for now - why don't we celebrate an overwhelming victory."

"Yah!" Tommy called out putting his mug in the air. The others did the same. Bryan felt at ease for the first time all day. Of course, feelings never did last long.

"_Dispatch to Five-Five David. Bryan, I've got a caller on the line. He's speaking some weird language that I've never heard before, only word that even sounds remotely in English is your name. What's weirder is that the number he's calling from doesn't exist according to my search of the phone company. Patching it through."_

"Damn it." Bryan sighed, pulling the radio off his belt. "I swear, I'm going to shoot this thing."

The caller was allowed into the channel and for the first sentence or so no one spoke.

"That is not Russian." Ivan said after a moment, picking up his drink.

"It isn't Japanese either." Mei said, staring wide eyed at the raido.

Bryan took note of Krystal's stunned silence.

"_Nxuk aj edo ke te nxod edo xuj de houjed ke ro? A mijk ju0, a'lo ujbot m0jocv kxuk giojkaed mud0 kamoj roveho. Nakx u muko-ke-ro tout udt mud0 ev m0 mod nakx xoh, A vadt m0jocv nakxeik houjed. Rik kxo meho A kxadb ureik ak, A rocaolo kxuk a'lo veidt m0 udjnoh. A te xulo u fihfejo. Ke tojkhe0 0ei, Semmudtoh Bryan. 0oj, kxuk aj nxuk A nacc te."_

There was a slight pause in the message. Almost like whoever was speaking was trying to draw this out.

"_A neict nuksx m0 jkof Semmudtoh. M0 mod xulo kubod kxo uffouhodso ev 0eih foefco. Kxo0 nacc jkhabo nxod kxo kamo aj hawxk. Udt ak nacc ro jeed... ted'k vouh, 0eih toukx nacc ro jcen udt fuadvic. A bden 0ei sud idtohjkudt mo Krystal. Nx0 ted'k 0ei hocu0 m0 mojjuwo. Kocc kxom kxuk a'lo uchout0 baccot Kasey, udt A nacc kubo kxom ucc eik edo r0 edo. Udt jkacc ted'k nehh0, Koum Star Fox. A nacc wok 0ei ke veh xocfadw kxo ximud jcamo."_

The caller had hung up. Bryan stared at the radio for a moment. "What the hell…"

"_Dispatch, trace that call!"_

"_I'm on it commander. I'll give you what I can in a moment."_

Then Bryan turned to the blue vixen. "I heard you name… I heard Kasey's name… I heard my name… That look on your face tells me that you understood that."

"I did…" Krystal whispered.

"_Commander, I've got all I could from the number. It looks like a shipment number, not a phone number. But…"_

"_Just give it to me."_

"_Alright here we go… 398-3824820873-72783-93726. All I've got, sorry Commander."_

"_Copy."_

"It's a ship ID number… we use them to send radio signals from one ship to another…" Fox said after a moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're telling me that that came from space? Not earth?" Mei spoke more loudly then she had wanted to, attracting some glances from other restaurant patrons.

"Yes." Krystal answered, keeping her voice down. "That message was a message of declaration. It said that he would kill us all. All his men are here and waiting for a chance to strike. I…" Krystal trailed off, looking down to her hands in her lap.

Fox looked up from his PDA.

"I've got the ship name… you guys… it's called _"The Darkness II"_."

A collective silence came over the entire group.

"Well, we can't stay here." Jackie said after a moment, causing the entire group's gaze to shift to her. "If they guys says his men are here and waiting to strike, we need to get away from the large population of civilians. I saw we head for base. We've got the lock down bunker there, so we should be fine until we can get that flight out to DC."

"What about that flight? What if they choose that time to strike?" Mei asked, looking for an answer in her team mates.

"Then we give them a reason not to attack us there. Instead of all of us going, only me and Fox will. That way we still have enough of people to cover the base just incase." Bryan said, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

"You sure, Bryan? What if they attack on the plane?" Katt asked, speaking for the first time in the past two days.

"Then the worst case scenario is that we only lose two people. Not the entire team. Look, going on past experience I think I can safely assume that he has learned little about us. Which means that his tactical thinking will not be able to keep up with ours. For right now, I'd say that if he did hit the plane, he would probably sneak four or five of his men on board. Airport security isn't what it used to be, so it wouldn't be too hard for him to do that. And since DCTU is allowed to carry weapons on planes I'd say they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Ok… but a nine millimeter round from a colt 1911 would go through the plane's shell."

"So, we don't use the nine millimeter full jacket rounds. We do have the hollow point rounds. We'll load those up."

"You seem way too cocky, even for you. Listen you got out of that place today as a team effort. Don't go thinking your invincible." Mei stated, looking him square in the eye. Bryan sighed, she was right, she always was the first to bring him back to earth when his head got a little over inflated.

"I know, I know." Then it struck him. "Hey, uh, guys… where's James?"

"I drop him with Jason." Ivan said, putting his now empty mug back down.

"Alright well…" Bryan sighed, he was for the first time out of ideas.

"Well normally, I would say we remove the children from the equation, making one less valuable life to worry about… but guys, we're fucked in that sense. Lets face it, we have no clue as to where these guys are. Which means we have no were safe enough to keep James. Not only that, but we can't send him off to Corneria on his own because for all we know, there could be a strike team waiting there. They're looking to hurt us, all bets are off."

"So," Tommy begin, a grin plastered on his face. "we build. We know their ammo of choice. We need something to deflect it. Arm HQ with it, we can stow James there."

It was Mei's turn to grin. "That's what we pay him for."

"You pay me?"

"Alright, you and Slippy get to it. We'll pack up, grab Jason and James, and make way to HQ. Lights and Siren all the way. We'll toss the Army an alert so we have extra guards around the base until we can get this shielding device up and running." Bryan planned aloud.

"We've got some PSDs on the Great Fox. Actually, we've got a lot of them. We can have them charged within the hour, hand them out to security, and possibly use the technology from one and amplify it to cover the base." Krystal offered, looking for Fox to Bryan.

"Sounds like a plan." Fox had spoken for the first time that entire session.

"Alright, lets go get packed up. We'll load every into one unit. When we stop at Jason's to pick them up, we'll do it under full TAC. Alright? That means four guards, M4s, sidearms, body armor, the works. Night vision is a must. If it moves, call it out, no response, shoot it. Understand?"

He got collective nods. "We don't know who they are, what they look like. Hell, for all we know they could be 'abducted' humans. We just know they're after us. From here on out we operate on marshal law. If it moves, it gets one warning before we shoot it dead. No more preservation of life. If it doesn't obey and it's a threat, shoot it."

"Sounds good chief." Slippy agreed.

"Alright, lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 Minutes Later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't taken long for the men and women dressed in black clothing along with the flashing lights and large weapons to draw the attention of several new neighbors. Each of which were told the same thing. "National Security Business, return to your homes now, or be shot."

Each of them had promptly gone back into their houses. Bryan knocked on Jason's door, knowing that the 'on-call' agent had probably seen him coming.

"To what do I own this pleasure?" Jason asked as Bryan flipped his goggles up.

"Hey, we've got some major issues. We need you to come with us. Grab a few bags, Amy has to come too."

"What? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, for now, just get moving."

Bryan and Mei stood in the house while the bags were packed.

"_We're coming out. Cover?"_

"_Corner One, all clear. Not a sound."_

"_Corner Two, Clear!"_

"_Corner Three, All Clear!"_

"_Corner Four, I've got nothing."_

"_Copy, moving."_

Jason, Amy, and James were guarded all the way into the waiting unit, at which time two guards were placed in the seats behind them, and the unit followed two of the DCTU units, with another few units behind it. They maintained this for all the way to the base.

But it would only be a matter of time before the true storm begins, the darkness before the dawn.


	12. A Wolf in DCTU Clothing

A/N: Sorry about the spelling errors in past chapters guys. I thought I had snagged them all, I knew I had, cause I would save a file about seven times just to make sure they all took. Something got into my PC that is changing the text of lots of things. It even changed the HTML and Coding on a few of my games and sites. Don't worry, I'm tracking it down now and should have it within the next week, meaning that the spelling errors will go down GREATLY!

Sorry for the trouble.

- Tobias

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know I fly everywhere, but I still don't like these planes." Fox said, sitting down. Bryan would have figured that random people would have been staring at them both, but everyone didn't really seem to pay much attention.

They had both worn jackets to cover up their weapons so that no one would be any more the wiser of their presence. Even the Air Marshals didn't notice them.

The airlines had placed them in the back of the plane so they had some privacy, the only people on the plane aware of them were the crew, which to their credit didn't let on to their presence except for the occasional smile or free drink.

Bryan had just set his cup down. He had always been fascinated to the fact that the public was blind to their presence of the Air Marshals. To Bryan, they were completely obvious. You could see them shift a little every now and then. Their gaze would check over any person who had passed them.

They had to be the most obvious undercover cops in the world. But they still had a job to do, just like anyone else.

Bryan sat back and closed his eyes, falling into a slight sleep while Fox just read through random things he had pulled from the seat pocket in front of him.

Bryan wasn't sure how long he had slept, but he was awakened to the sound of the pilot calling over the loud speakers.

"Excuse the interruption folks, we seem to have hit some kind of circumstance. We will not be landing at D. C. International. Please, be patient while we find another landing zone." The pilot sounded tense, more tense then he should have according to Bryan's gut.

He looked around the cabin and found that the Air Marshals now seemed slightly tense as well, never mind the rest of the visible crew. Bryan grabbed the phone in front of him, swiping his card threw.

He talked in the lowest voice possible. "Mei, we've been redirected. I don't know why."

"_All right. Keep in touch if anything else happens. Everything is quiet here."_

"Alright, I'll keep you posted."

"_Sounds good, we finished those personal shield things. All we waiting for now is your-"_

Mei's voice suddenly stopped. "Mei? Mei?" Bryan called into the phone, getting no response.

"Hello out there. We have control of your plane. And we now control you lives. Let you all hope that your government meets our demands. If not, well, you know." A voice had come over the loud speakers of the plane. Bryan really didn't like were this was going.

"We have cut off all Wi-Fi and phone access. The only contact to the outside world right now is through the plane radio in the cockpit. And I assure you, you won't be using that."

Bryan watched as four men went down the isles, what appeared to be short range pistols in hand. Both him and Fox watched as the executed the Air Marshals. They finished going down the isles making sure to intimidate each passenger. Finally they all returned to the front, leaving one of their buddies behind.

"These guys are complete rookies. Granted, they killed the AMs but, they only leave one guard?"

"Sounds like they don't really know what their doing." Fox answered. Bryan nodded getting up from his seat, Fox stayed put, watching the agent as he strolled towards the terrorist.

"Take a seat, sir." The terrorist commanded towards Bryan who acted like he hadn't heard a thing. The second warning came when Bryan was at arms length from the suspect who promptly drew his weapon.

"You looking to be a hero boy? I said take a seat."

Bryan grabbed the gun from the suspect's hand, twisting it in such a fashion that the suspect's back was now pressed to Bryan's chest while his hand still held the gun, but to his own head.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to a man who could kick your ass? Now, if you want to keep your life you'll tell me your objective."

"Alright, alright! Look, we are under contract from some guy. He said that if we took over the plane we would be able to force the American government not to get involved in the Cornerian war. Whatever the hell that is, all I know is he shoved a shit load of cash in our face."

"Good to know. How many of you are there."

"Only ten."

Bryan smiled slightly, slamming his fist down on the back of the terrorists head, putting him into an empty seat, making sure to take his weapon. He waved Fox up, who went up the opposite isle, drawing his own weapon.

"Make sure your shots are spot on. No chances, got it?" He whispered over, drawing his own weapon. The only tactical advantage they had would be to go up opposite sides of each isle, making their way to the cockpit of the place. There would be no 'disarming' shots, only kill shots. It would be the only way to assure the safety of the passengers.

The both hit the doors at the same time, seeing at least four terrorists in this section of the plane they stayed in the cover of the doorway, calling out.

"DCTU! Get down!"

"Drop it!"

Any terrorist not facing them turned around. If they even flinched they were taken out.

Two were already down and two more stood still, not daring to move.

"Come on boys, I really hate to repeat myself. Don't move and lower your weapons and all we're gonna do is arrest you. If you try to run or shoot at us, we'll get you."

The next moment was like time slowed down almost. With the flick of a wrist one of the terrorists now had a handgun in their hand, aiming it directly at Fox. There was a muzzle flash, Bryan was sure of that. Bryan had fired two shots at the unnamed attacker, he didn't dare look over to Fox until he had killed the second one knowing full well he would look for the moment to kill him too.

Double checking his sights to make sure he was clear he turned to look over at Fox. Fox stood still with his eyes wide. Bryan jumped over the couple in the isle seats to get to his side.

He check Fox over, finding no wounds. "What the hell…"

"That thing was headed strait for my head… it… it stopped dead!" He gasped out, trying to keep a firm grasp on his weapon.

Bryan looked down on his feat to find the bullet sitting there, the tip was impacted in like the bullet had hit a brick wall.

"We got lucky, come on, we need to move." Bryan said, turning around, heading back up the isle again. Random people ducked in their seats as the two made their way up towards the cockpit.

Bryan grasped the handle, making sure Fox had him covered. The pulled the door open to find the dead co-pilot and the main pilot steering the plane.

"Don't shot! I'm doing as you told me to!" He yelled out, hearing the door being swung open.

"It's alright, the plane is clear."

"_Flight 165! Do you copy! I repeat, flight 165 do you copy. We have met your demands! Reply now or we will shoot the plane down!"_

Bryan grabbed the headset of the dead co-pilot. "This is Bryan with DCTU. The plane is clear. I repeat, the plane is clear of threat."

"_Confirm."_

"Agency ID: 286497369. Confirmed, clear!"

"_I copy. What about the bomb?"_

"Bomb?" Fox chocked out, just having holstered his weapon. The pilot pointed to a set of digits blinking in the middle of the consol.

"Negative, bomb active."

Bryan cut the channel off, turning the radio dial to find one of the DCTU emergency frequencies.

"Hay! Someone at HQ, answer the radio! Emergency!"

"_Dean here, who's this?"_

"It's me, Bryan. Listen terrorists took the plane. They're all dead, but they left us a little present."

"_Copy. Wanna talk to Jackie? She's the explosives expert."_

"Hurry up, I've got a TTB of sixty seconds!"

"_I'm here. What do you got?"_

"Looks like a standard device. But its not like anything I've ever seen…"

"_Got an ID number or something?"_

"Nope, they key pad isn't even in English. It looks like something alien…"

Fox pushed Bryan aside, taking the headset.

"Put Krystal on!"

"_I'm here."_

"Run this through our database. 17-836."

"_Running it… it's a time diffusion device, some high explosives."_

"Well, how do I shut it off?"

"_Alright, you have to his these keys in sequence. Ready to transmit?"_

"Go!"

"_Alright, alright. Delta-Indy-Echo-Adam-Adam-Sam."_

Fox hit the keys according to Krystal's instructions. He hit the last key just as the clock struck zero. Bryan flinched, expecting to die at the moment.

"We got it! Device defused!" Fox called. Bryan fell backwards, nearing death for the second time in one week.

"Jesus, do you know how to cut it close. What the hell was that thing?" Bryan asked, not getting off the floor.

"It's a Cornerian nova bomb. This thing could have blown the who plane out of the sky. The alien type is old style Cornerian."

Bryan blinked a few times, amazed at how fast Fox had been able to calm his nerves.

"You're all crazy."

Fox grinned slightly. "What, and your not."

"Shut up." Bryan came back, getting off the ground, putting a hand on the pilots shoulder.

"Alright, head for the original destination. Call into CNT and let them know that we're all set, ok?"

The pilot nodded, Bryan turned to Fox. "Alright, damage control."

They both left the cockpit, returning to the first class section of the plane. They counted fourteen empty seats, now including the ones with the dead marshals in it.

They entered the coach section, counting a few more empty seats. Knowing that the cargo hold was under the plane and the only way to it would be through the service elevator.

Bryan stood on one of the empty seats. "Alright, everyone pay attention. This plane is now secure and we will be docking with D.C. in just half an hours time. I need fourteen people, anyone with children we'll start with, to come up here. You'll be moved to first class."

Fourteen people walked past him. _Good._ Bryan thought.

"Alright, now I need three men. Preferably not squeamish."

When three approached him he nodded to them. "Alright listen, I'll need your help carrying bodies to the back of the plane. We're going to use the service elevator to get them to the cargo hold. Just bring them to the back, me and my friend will take care of the rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Days Later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're still giving me that look." Bryan said, not bothering to put the paper down. He didn't have to look up to know the glare he was getting from Mei.

"As you should! You could have died on that plane, am I the only one here who worries slightly when its ten on two?"

Bryan sighed, this had been the tenth time she had said that within the past two hours.

"We'll be docking soon." Peppy spoke from the doorway. Both agents nodded and the hare went on his way.

"How do you think it's going to feel, being back on Corneria?" Mei asked after a moment. Judging by her voice Bryan could tell she had moved to one of the windows.

"Don't know. All I know is that the first thing I have to do is go to a meeting. General Pepper wanted to talk to me, Fox, and Krystal. Wouldn't say what its about."

"No one else?"

"Nope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad you could make it." Pepper spoke, greeting each of the three that walked into his office with a handshake.

"You said it was important."

"Yes well… I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh?"

"We did our own investigation into the Darkness incident. We have very good reason to believe that there was someone on the inside, working with them."

"You mean like a traitor?" Fox questioned, his armed crossed.

"Exactly. Voice print turned up two things. One, that the speaker was a male, and two, that he wasn't in our database. All the calls came from the safe house."

"So you mean it was one of my guys?" Bryan spoke, his voice had taken on a low, threatening tone.

"It appears that way. Now, we here on Corneria have our own way of dealing with traitors. However, given that this is a joint operation, we'll take it any way you care to, Commander Bryan."

Bryan leaned forward. Clearly in a state of enragement, he kept is voice low, and calm.

"I want to know what you know."

"They called a total of six times, the final call they gave away your tactics and team roster. They told them how they you were going to enter the ship, who was going where and when they would be there. They told them everything. I'm surprised as many of you came out of this as you did."

"You're telling me that one of my own is responsible for the death of Kasey? Along with countless other lives!" Bryan yelled, louder than he had hoped to.

Pepper kept his cool, even with the enraged agent no more than three feet from his face. When he saw that Fox and Krystal were about to grab hold of Bryan he waved the off.

"I know this information enrages you. But I wish to know how you want to proceed. Do you want to carry on this investigation on your own? Or shall we continue it?" Pepper asked.

Bryan sat back and sighed, running his temples. "Keep it quiet. I don't want anyone outside of this room to know what's going on… when you can narrow it down to who most likely would be doing it, let me know."

Bryan had his eyes shut before he heard something hit the desk in front of him. He looked up and found a device that looked most like a cell phone.

"Take that. We will issue one to the rest of your crew as well. We'll use it to call you, you can call out of it to. Consider it a gift for your services."

Bryan grabbed the phone, sliding it into his vest pocket. "Good day, General." He said, walking out the door, leaving Fox and Krystal to stare at it for a moment.

"Where is he going to go?" She asked Fox.

"Knowing us men, probably to a bar to think things out."

Fox shook his head, taking his device and the bag of the rest to hand out back at the house. "See you around General."

Outside, Bryan got into his car and burned his way out of the lot. He pulled to a stop at a red light, looking down at the device he had stuff in his pocket.

He pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a slip of paper. He opened it and was amazed to find that it wasn't in the same language he had seen on the plane.

_Good you found this. I've heard a lot about you guys, and I'm sorry for your friend. She made a sacrifice for us all, not a thing can change that. I'm here to introduce you to one of my finer-_

He stopped reading when a horn was blown behind him, he looked up to find the light had changed. He hit the gas and began to move forward, he found a parking lot and pulled into it, setting his car into park.

He began to read again.

_I'm here to introduce you to one of my finer achievements. This device you hold in your hand is the Tract 178. Don't ask about the name. Anyway, this device is a full contact panel device. Meaning that everything is touch-screen. You can dial numbers, receive calls, pull up information of any kind. This thing is the equivalent of a lap-top, cell phone, and PDA all jammed into one, small package._

_Just turn it on and it'll run you through a small tutorial. Also, the phone book has listed all the numbers out of the Cornerian Defense and Police systems. Any army or police personal you wish to call is just a button away. Go ahead, turn it on. Good luck._

_- Brea, Cornerian Lab Tech_

Bryan looked at the device, finding the power button her turned it on.

"Welcome to the Tract 178. This is the first time this unit has been activated. The first button on the top of the screen will take you to the commutations portal. From there you can make and receive calls. When an incoming call is detected, this button with flash, push to receive. The middle button is your information interface. Use this to connect to the internet and get information. The third and final button is the Cornerian Defense Directory, or CDD. Use this to look up and contact any member of the Cornerian Army and Public Service. Please note: we have also included the numbers of Team Star Fox and DCTU on this unit, not in the main directory. Just simply press this button and then the department you wish to look up."

All of the highlighted text on the screen disappeared, to leave three slightly faded out buttons on the screen. Bryan shut the device putting in back in his pocket. He then folded up the note, putting that into his other pocket.

He hadn't even pulled out of the parking lot before it began to ring. He opened it up and pressed the flashing button.

"Uh, hello?" He said, not really holding it up to his ear, almost like it was a speaker phone. He was right.

On the other end he heard crying, followed by a small gasp. _"Is this… Bryan… from DCTU?"_

Reaching across the passenger seat he opened the glove compartment, taking out a notepad and pen.

"Yes, you seem troubled. What can I do to help?"

"_Do you remember me?"_

"Can't say I do. But it's been a while."

"_I need your help, they took my kid."_

"Who is 'they'?"

"_The ones from The Darkness II."_

Bryan nearly dropped his pad. _They struck already?_

"Where are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan killed his siren as he pulled up to the house. The place was rattled with laser shots and more sirens off in the distance signaled the approach of the Calvary. Outside sat a lone person, she was crying.

It took Bryan a moment to realize who it was. "Moran!"


	13. Extreme Limits

"What the hell happened here?" Bryan asked, surveying the damage to the house itself, only after noticing that Moran was clear of any wounds, for the most part.

"They came out of no where." She sobbed, not picking herself up off the ground on which she had fallen to her knees on. "They just began shooting, and then they took him."

"Took who?" Bryan asked, kneeling on one knee in front of the woman.

"My son, they took him!" She cried aloud now, not even trying to hold back her tears.

"Alright, alright. Calm down and try to breathe, ok? You won't do anyone any good if you hyperventilate." Bryan said, trying to keep the rage out of his voice.

_This is involving to many innocent people now. Not only that but now they are resorting to home invasion tactics to accomplish their mission._

Sighing he stood back up. "Alright, listen, I want you to go in and get a few of your things, ok? You're going to stay with us until this is over." He was helping her up when his Tract beeped again, signaling an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"_This thing on speaker?"_ This voice was that of another female.

"Uh, yah…"

"_Alright, click the button on the side and shut it off, the hold this like you would a phone."_

Bryan did as he was told.

"_Good, you learn quickly."_

"Right… who's this?"

"_Oh, sorry, names Brea, the lab tech who left you the note, remember?"_

"Yah… what can I do for you?"

"_Just wanted to tell you something. General Pepper come to me today and had me work on a new program for him. I've already uploaded it into your phone. But… anyway, when one of your agents makes a call, it'll show on your system. You'll be able to listen in live, or record it for later. The best part is that they won't know you're listening in, nor will they be able to hear you."_

"Let me guess, all this to aid in the investigation?"

"_Anything to help out you guys."_

"Alright, I'm right in the middle of something so can we continue this later?"

"_Sure thing boss. Brea, out."_

The line clicked before a dial tone was the only response. Bryan shut the phone again, only to have it go off again. He almost ignored it… almost.

"Yah?" He called into it, after clicking it back to speaker.

"_It's Mei, where you hiding?"_

"I'm at that cops house. There's been an incident."

"_Which one? Moran?"_

"Yah, why, wanna assist?"

"_Uh sure, hold on… alright I've got a lock on your position, I'll be there in less than two minutes."_

Bryan sighed, knowing her taste for speed she would be there in less the thirty seconds.

Of course he had been right.

"New track record, Mei." Bryan stated with a growing smirk.

Mei was looking at the house instead of him.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked, finally letting her eyes rest on him.

"Long story short, more innocent people are suffering because of this threat."

"Is she okay?" Mei asked.

"She's fine… but they kidnapped her kid."

It was a moment before either spoke. "So, where do we go from here?"

"We take her into protective custody. We also are going to need to figure out why they attacked her and her kid."

"Was he a military man?" Mei asked. Bryan just shook his head.

"I don't know. But we've also got some bigger problems. Come on, lets help Moran pack a few things. Then we'll hit a small restaurant were we can talk in private."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, you wanted to talk, lets talk." Mei pressed after receiving her drink. Moran looked between the two agents for a moment waiting for one to crack.

"This thing runs deeper then we thought." Bryan said after a moment. "General Pepper has very good reason to believe that The Darkness has a man on the inside."

Mei snorted a little. "Inside his own office? Man, there just isn't a place in the universe where you can't buy someone out."

Bryan shook his head slightly, keeping it low towards the table. He could see himself in the still blackness of his coffee. It felt like such a fake reflection.

"No… someone on _our_ inside."

Mei was silent for a moment, Moran was still processing most of the information she had received. "Shit…" Mei whispered.

"We know two things. One, the suspect is a male from our own group. And two, he is not someone from Star Fox. Voice print analysis was conducted to see if it could have been a SF member… no match. General Pepper is still conducting research into it. But…"

He had trailed off, staring back down into his coffee.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Moran asked, once again switching her gaze between the two agents.

"Well for now we've got these." Bryan said, holding up the phone. "When one of ours guys makes a call, it'll show here. I can record it for later, or listen in live."

"And then what? We still have to capture him without alerting him that we know. If whoever it is finds out that we're on to them then the whole thing goes to shit. He'll tell The Darkness and they'll pull him out." Mei spoke with a tone in her voice Bryan hadn't heard since Kasey had died in battle. It just brought back more bad memories. But he had to be the leader, and leaders were never allowed to let his team nor his enemy see them bleed. Even if it meant hiding everything.

"Exactly. We need to make a list. Who's the most likely suspect and why. We also need a motive and opportunity." Bryan stated, looking up for the first time, pulling a pad from another one of his pockets. He wrote down each name.

"Alright, lets see. We've got Jason, Tommy, Dean, and Ivan." Mei said, counting on her fingers.

"Alright, lets start with this Jason." Moran added, taking the pad and pen from Bryan, she posed it under Jason's name.

"Alright, why would he do it?" Moran asked, feeling her neck getting tense from all the gaze shifting she had done within the past seven minutes.

"Well… money can always buy even the best of people." Mei began, Bryan cut her right off. "Maybe, his moral level is just too high to allow that. His family is fine, so its not like they tried to blackmail him."

"Alright, we'll go back to him. What about this Ivan guy?"

"Complete and total no go." Mei began. "The guy owes us his life. He would never pull a stunt like that."

"Alright, so it isn't Jason, nor Ivan. Who else is left?" Bryan asked.

"Dean and Tommy."

"Well… Dean maybe… I mean he's always kind of been the outcast of the team. He's never tried to get close to anyone… we don't really know much about his past… but, treason? I don't know… just seems farfetched." Mei ratted out the entire sentence, the part that scared Bryan was because it was the exact same thing he had been thinking.

"Well then that leave Tom." Moran said, underlining his name on the pad.

"Well… lets see… Tommy is more like an open book. There isn't really much about him that we don't know… but… I don't know, there always seems to be this… aura around him. Not very inviting." Mei said, letting her heritage come into play.

"Yah… and at that hostage situation a few days back, when Star Fox came back into the picture? He said his rifle jammed… but, for someone who's a world class sniper, it took him too long to fix it. Plus he said that it had damaged something, but later during my daily weapons check I didn't see any damage at all…" Bryan rattled on, his eyes growing wider by the moment.

"You don't think…" Moran began, leaving the sentence open.

"No. We don't take anyone down or alert anyone outside the three of us what we suspect until we have proper evidence." Bryan said, holding his hand up.

"You know… the more I think about it… they seemed to know our tactics on that ship. They expected a few things from us. At the time I hadn't thought about it but… in light of newer information…"

Bryan sighed. This was too much too soon for him. It hadn't been too long ago since the last battle and his teammates… no, best friend's death.

Suddenly Mei's chair few back, hitting the ground with a thud. "Son of a bitch! He killed her!" She yelled out, turning to head for her unit. Bryan knew what that meant. She was going to hunt Tommy and Dean down and beat it out of them.

Bryan chased her out to her unit, grabbing her arm as she reached for the handle. She in turn snapped her wrist back, attempting to loosen his grasp on her hand. When she realized that that wasn't going to work she tried to flip him over her shoulder, thereafter struggling with him. Bryan had no choice but to pin her to her unit with his weight.

She struggled for a few moments more before she began shaking slightly. Bryan couldn't tell if it was anger or if she was on the verge of tears. In all the years he had known her she had never broken down like this before.

All it did was prove that the glue that held the team together was slowly starting to dissolve, either that or it had been long gone, and only now the affects were starting to show.

Mei pounded on Bryan's chest for a moment. Now he was sure she was crying.

"Its just… I hate to think that someone I trust my life with has betrayed me." She sobbed silently. Bryan looked up and could see Moran standing a few feet behind them in the dark tinted windows of the SUV. It was clear that the cop knew better than to walk in on the two.

"Listen to me. We will figure this out. We'll get who did it and then he'll be punished, by US law, but Cornerian law, and by DCTU law. Their treason resulted in the death of a fellow agent and friend. There is not forgiveness for that. No matter who did it."

Mei was silent for a moment before she looked up slightly at her boss. "Thanks… I'm such an idiot." She whispered. "We all are." Moran stated, breaking in for the first time.

"Listen, Bryan. If we go back to the house, I don't think I can stay there… the urge to go in and hold them both hostage till they crack is too great." Mei whispered, leaning against her car.

"So, here is what we do. Fox and Krystal are aware of the situation. We take the three of us to a local hotel. Call up Fox, tell him that he's running the show while we deal with a problem. We'll tell him to send Krystal, Katt and Jackie over. We'll work it out from there. Okay?" Bryan said, crossing his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What do you want?"_

"_We need to meet. The corner of third and eighth. That's one mile heading left out of yours lot. There's a small outdoor café, sit at the table with the red chairs. I will meet you there. Four hours."_

Bryan sighed, shutting the device. "Anyone know who's voice that was?" He asked the group sitting around the table.

"Tommy… that bastard! I'll kill him!" Mei yelled out, smashing her fist through the wall.

Jackie looked between the two, being the teams new rookie she had yet to really get down to the deeper life of each agent. Granted, maybe she had hit a club or spent the night when her place was getting bug bombed, but this was the first time she had seen them deal with real life problems, not situations.

"No you won't. Not yet." Bryan sighed, sitting back, his hands over his eyes. "I just still can't believe it, I've never had a snake on my team before."

"Well you do now," Jackie broke in. "So how to we smoke him out?"

"Well, he doesn't know that we know where he's meeting. So… we could stake him out…" Krystal suggested.

"Alright, but how do you follow someone who you trained with, who knows all your moves?" Mei asked.

"Simple, we use our heads. Its obvious that any of our team can't be on the ground. We would stand out in the crowd of furs. Fox and Krystal could go. I mean, we must have seen at least seventeen orange foxes and a few blue. We would just need to find something Tommy hasn't seen them wear. They'll take ground. Me and you, Jackie, and Katt can take roof and sniper detail." Bryan said without moving his hands.

"Why sniper detail?" Katt asked from a corner of the room.

"Because, if they are meeting chances are the meeting could go bad, meaning innocent civilians could die if we don't take action." Moran stated, her police training coming into play.

"Bingo. Listen, I have to make a run, stay here and play, find some layouts and call Fox, let him know what we're up to, got it?" Bryan called out, grabbing his coat and car keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan trudged down the main halls of Corneria Military HQ. The building had been separate from the actual offices by at least half a mile. The courtyard in between had been filled with Military furs - the entire place had been on high alert.

Pulling open the door he stepped into the development branch. He tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for the receptionist to come over. She was chewing her gum openly, not even trying to hide the file in her hands.

"Yah?" She asked, not looking up at him.

"I'm looking for Brea." Bryan responded, choosing to ignore her tone.

"Sorry, don't know where she is."

"Could you possibly find her, please?"

"This is a big place, sir. That may take some time."

"I'll wait." Bryan responded, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure you will." Was the response he got.

Bryan sighed, just pushing the doors marked "Authorized Personnel Only", hearing the call of "Sir, you can't go in there! Security!" Behind him. Bryan rolled his eyes. "Yah, now she does her job."

He passed a black feline in a lab coat, she was reading through a file, a bagel stuck in her mouth. "I'm looking for a Lab Tech here, her name is Brea."

He got a muffled reply through the bagel, she didn't even bother to look up at him.

Having just about enough with everyone in the complex, he grabbed the item from her mouth, keeping it out of her reach. "Say it again, and actually look at me this time."

She sighed, shutting the folder and turning to look at him, pushing her glasses back up onto her nose. "I said 'that's me'. Now could I _please_ have my breakfast back."

"Breakfast? Isn't it almost night?"

The cat only grinned, taking it back from him. "Maybe for you, but I work nights." She seemed to look him over for a moment. "Can't say I've seen you here before, who are you?"

"You gave me that note, remember? I'm Bryan…"

"Ah, its good to finally meet you, sir. Excuse me for before, we don't get many famous or important people around here."

"Please, no formalities. I need your help." Bryan said, just as two guards armed with weapons busted through the door he had.

"Military Police, Freeze!" One called out.

"Brea, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" The other asked, his eyes wavering from one subject to the other.

Brea ignored them both. "Liz gave you the treatment, didn't she?"

Bryan blinked for a moment while Brea called off the guards, explaining what had happened.

After the guards had left she turned on her heels, heading down the hall. It took Bryan a moment to realize she wanted him to follow.

She walked into the lab, turning around when she came to a glass case, her paws spread behind her on it, the folder tossed aside.

"Krystal called ahead, said you might need some equipment. Care to elaborate?"

"Well for one, I need a high powered directional listening device. Some sort of silenced weapon with a scope, and to top it off? A couple pairs of high power binoculars."

Brea grinned. "I just love developing new toys." She said, turning around and writing a few things down. "Here, take this to a door down the hall, marked R.N.D. You'll find a red cat behind the desk, his name is Dracous. Tell him Brea sent yah, he'll give you what you'll need."

Bryan nodded his thanks, turning to leave.

"Hey!" Brea called after him, tossing an object towards his direction. He caught it with practiced reflexes. "Only open it when the light blinks, got it?" She said, turning back to her work. Bryan just slipped it into his pocket, shrugging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Anyone else get the feeling of impending doom?"_ Fox's voice fluttered over the radio. They each had one in a single ear, the microphone fitted to filter out the ambience, yet leaving the owner's voice itself crisp and clear.

It was a simple plan. Bryan took the roof slightly north of the meeting point, allowing him a good vantage point of the entire area. Mei had the roof across the way, the high powered sniper rifle tossed just a little to her right while she was using the binoculars.

Down on the ground, Fox sat alone, a news paper held up like he was reading it. When in truth he was listening to the high powered microphone stashed in the glasses he had donned. Krystal sat at a bar stool forty feet away, pretending to watch the game on TV.

They all had access to the microphone frequency, allowing all of them to hear in on the meeting, yet stay tuned to the radio.

Back at the hotel, Katt, Jackie, and Moran sat by the bed, the base radio was there. It was slightly bulky, but it allowed them all to stay in contact.

Back at the sight Bryan sighed, having just finished hacking into the café's security system to get camera access, piping back to the temporary base.

"Alright guys, if you're not ready, let me know now."

"_Krystal, clear."_

"_Mei, I'm all set, hope I don't accidentally shoot him."_

"_Fox, I'm set, microphone in play."_

"_HQ, we're ready when you guys are."_

Bryan sat back, feeling confident that they would get the answer's they needed soon enough.

"_I've got someone sitting at the table, looks like they're waiting for someone. He is a tall feline, about six feet, two inches. Black fur, midnight blue markings. Wearing a white vest, blue army pants. No membership markings visible, looks like a pair of dog tags around his neck."_ Krystal reported from the bar. Bryan could see her turned around with her arms propped up behind her, looking like she was scouting the crowd for someone to go out with. Bryan could only imagine the jealousy Fox had at that moment.

"_I've got a fix on the tags. Akita Van. Huh, weird name. Looks like it says Battalion Two below it."_ Mei reported, using her binoculars to read them from her position.

"_Alright, here's what I got guys. Battalion Two was Corneria's main battle program. Looks like they were at the level a few steps on the ladder below Star Fox. They were dispended after an investigation revealed that they may have had ties to Venom. Though nothing never got confirmed. They're official leader was Akita Ra Van."_ Katt was reading off a monitor back at the hotel, she had either hacked, or gotten access to military records.

"_You'll never guess who just walked in."_ Fox's voice sounded like he was almost amused. _"Yes I can, I can see him from here."_ Came Krystal's response.

"_Guys, none of us here know who you're talking about. Share a little."_ Mei spoke into her microphone a little more directly then she had meant to, but it had the same affect.

"_Think Eye patch and Canines."_ Fox replied.

"Eye patch and dogs?" Bryan repeated to himself, trying to pan the camera slightly to see the table better. A large gray wolf sat at it now, leaving one seat open.

"_I can see it now that the camera got moved… is that… Wolf O'Donnell?"_ Katt was more than surprised.

"_The one the only… for those of you who don't already know this, he is the leader of Star Wolf. I knew this had his scent all over it."_ The change in Fox's voice from the start of the report to finish was drastic, from surprised and amused to anger.

"_Has he really sunk that low? Kidnapping?"_ Krystal asked, Mei could see the blue vixen shaking her head from atop the rooftop.

Fox adjusted his glasses a little more to allow them better access to hear.

xxxxxx On The Ground xxxxxx

"You think he'll show?" Wolf questioned, stirring his drink with boredom.

"He is reliable, he's probably late just being cautious."

Wolf scoffed. "Reliable? I'm the last person you want to talk to about that. Or have you forgotten, this guy betrayed his entire team for this. Reliability is an illusion to him."

"You keep saying that." Akita replied with a grin. When Wolf look up, Akita nodded off to te right, turning attention to the approaching man.

"You're late."

"I know, I had to sneak out without Falco or Slippy seeing me. The others are out." Tommy apologized, pulling a chair out.

There was a moment's silence.

"There is talk on the news and such. Some kid got grabbed in connection to your plans. Is it true?" After getting no reply for several minutes he nearly shouted. "That was **never** part of the plan! No children, remember!"

"It was… required. The kid found something out, his mom is a cop. It would only be a matter of time." Akita acknowledged without much emotion, almost like such topic bored him.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Wolf asked, staring back at Akita.

"You too? I'm starting to think you're both going soft on me."

"Answer the question." Tommy repeated each word slowly.

"The kid is alive… for now."

"You harm him and I walk. Got it?" The turn-coat DCTU agent threatened.

"And where will you go? I have you by a thread now! Don't forget that! You walk, and I tell you're team what you've been up to. If you're lucky, they'll take you back to your planet, if it not - they'll turn you over to Corneria."

A short growl was emitted from Tommy as he turned his head to the side.

"Everything in play?"

xxxxx On The Roof xxxxx

"_Everything in play?"_ Tommy's voice was heard over the microphone frequency.

"_Yes, we will strike soon. Very soon."_ Akita replied, looking around.

"_I need to go, god speed."_ The wolf, or Wolf - Bryan wasn't sure - said, getting up from the table and walking out towards a waiting taxi. Soon after Akita and Tommy walked off in separate locations.

"_Hay, anyone else hear that?"_ Krystal's voice floated over the radios. Almost like she sensed something. _"Fox, adjust you're position, forty-five degrees to the right, seventeen degrees down."_

A moment later the high-powered directional microphone picked up a beeping sound.

"_What's the noise?"_ Katt asked.

Bryan's eyes went wide. "Fox! Krystal! Get out of there! Get down! Now!"

"_What?"_

"_Just do it!" _Fox yelled.

Krystal jumped on the bar stool, flipping herself over the bar while Fox jumped the bench, in order to get behind a concrete barrier as Mei and Bryan began making the long trek down the steps of their respective buildings.

Bryan was fumbling around in his pockets for a moment, pulling the phone he had been given out. He jammed his fingers into a few buttons for a moment before getting a high pitched tone rang out.

"_Cornerian Army dispatch center. Code in please."_

"DCTU Five-Five David!"

"_Five-Five David, what's you're emergency?"_

"I'm at a small town Café, Granted Café, I think its called. We have a believed tactical device on one of the tables. I need containment! Police, Fire, Medics! Whoever you can send!" He cried into the phone, slamming it shut before reaching for his microphone.

"Katt, get on the wire, get the rest of the team out here. Tell them we have an active tactical device. I need them here now!"

"_I copy! Dispatching now!"_

Just as Bryan his the ground floor, a large explosion boomed around him, sending the large glass windows in the area shattering into anyone still standing.

Bryan himself was thrown back a few feet, only to meet the ground with a sickening thud.

Getting up he could feel a small amount of blood trickle down his arm. He ignored it for the time being.

"Everyone, check in!"

"_Mei, I'm here - I'm ok, no wounds."_

"_Krystal - took a hit to the leg. Minimal bleeding, don't think I can move."_

Bryan waited a few moments for Fox to check in, panic setting in slightly before his instincts.

"Fox, check in, now!"

Sirens were heard in the distance as Bryan raced out the back lobby door, heading to the hidden units.

"_I've got Tommy heading east, I'm in pursuit! No sign of Fox, copy?"_

"I copy, grab him!" Bryan yelled grabbing his M4 Carbine and sidearm, he raced out front.

Slinging the rifle over his shoulder he ran out into the street, finding Mei standing in the middle of it, facing Tommy as he stood there panting.

"What are you waiting for! We have a job to do!" He yelled at her, seeing his commander coming out from behind the wall.

Mei drew her weapon on him, Bryan aiming his rifle.

"DCTU! Get down! Police!"

Tommy nearly chocked on his own toung.

"What? Guys, did you get hit in the head or something!"

"Police! Get down now!" Mei called out again. Tommy just shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me! What the fuck are you doing!"

It was only now that Bryan began to advance on his former team mate.

"DCTU! Police! I said down! Get down now!"

"The fuck are you talking about? We have people to help!"

Bryan felt sick to his stomach. Tommy didn't even know he had been caught, and worse off, he acted like everything is normal.

"Last warning! Get down now!"

Tommy just ignored them, looking around him for a place to run. Bryan took his chance, charging in, grabbing one of his hands, swinging it around, throwing him roughly to the ground, his pistol appearing in his hands.

"On the ground you stupid fuck." He hissed, pressing the muzzle to the back of his head. "Don't you speak English!"

Bryan took a deep breath, holstering his weapon, Mei coming up behind him, placing handcuffs on the turned agent. Being extra rough, even to the point of dragging Tommy to her unit, instead of letting him walk.

Bryan instead started moving through the area. Anyone lying on the ground was checked for a pulse. Each call check in.

"Five-Five David to Dispatch, get ready to copy."

"_Katt here, ready to fly."_

"Copy. I've got one male, feline. DOA."

"_Copy."_

Bryan moved on, calling in each one he could, giving a status and location report to Katt.

"I've got a female, canine, injury to both legs, one arm. Heavy breathing, light to moderate bleeding. Hey, I need a medic!"

Mei appeared at his side in a minutes, treating the wounds as the dog withered slightly at her touch. "Stay still, I'm trying to help." She plead.

Bryan, not really sure were Fox was, began searching. He found him behind the barriers, a projectile from the bomb had pierced it, getting him strait through the chest. His breathing was labored, his eyes open. He was conscious, slightly responsive.

"I'm hit." He whispered slightly.

"It's nothing." Bryan said with a fake smile, waving for Mei. She stopped on the balls of her feet, seeing the condition.

"What do you think?" Bryan asked, looking around him.

"We have at least twenty dead, forty or more injured."

"Not that, him!"

"Unless I start treating him now, he doesn't have a chance." Mei said, settling on her knees, breaking out every supply she had to stop the blood flow, the first of the ambulances and police arriving.

First Aid would be taken, the worst treated first, followed by the least.

"I've got a man down, one unconfirmed. Repeat, one confirmed agent down, another unknown." Bryan called into his microphone, jumping the bar Krystal had been sitting at, finding her on the other side, on her back. "Hey boss." She began with a grin, not looking down.

Bryan kneeled down, assessing her injuries. Her's weren't as bad as Fox's, but it would be a while before she would be up and walking.

He began to wrap her injuries.

"How bad is it?" She whispered after a moment. Her eyes trained on the ceiling above. It was obvious that she was in extreme pain, the naturally produced adrenaline probably wearing thin since it had been running since the start of the mission. Her controlled breathing and balled fists told him that much.

Bryan didn't say anything, he just set his mind to the task at hand. After a moment, she repeated her question, this time gripping one of his hands, still not removing her gaze from above.

"I asked, how bad am I injured. And be honest, I can tell if you're lying."

"I won't lie to you, Krys. It's not good… it'll be a while before you walk again."

"What about Fox, he didn't check in over the radio."

He stayed silent this time, looking up towards her head. Tears primed the sides of her eyes. "Bryan, tell me about my mate."

Sighing, Bryan sat back on his knees. "He's injured badly. He took something to his chest… it's a very serious wound, Krystal… I'm not sure if… if he'll make it."

There was a slightly sob before she sucked it back into her mouth.

And Bryan knew, it was going to be a long war.

Too many innocent lives had been taken, too many wrongs - more than could ever be righted.

And the worst of it? One of his own had been responsible.


	14. The Truth in the Plan

"If he makes it through the night, I'll be surprised."

That had been what they were told when they entered the emergency room. Now they sat back at the safe house. Each sitting around in their own wallow. The only sound was an occasional shutter, and the ticking of a clock.

"I'll fucking kill'em." Falco said under his breath, causing a few to look up.

"Take a number." Dean was quick to agree.

"Shut the hell up!" The outburst was unexpected, but not surprising. Falco couldn't hold anymore in. "You… you people! You humans! None of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shown up! Fox would be just fine, those people wouldn't be dead! I wouldn't be sitting here, having to wonder if I'll ever see my best friend again! So shut up, sit down, and be happy if I don't shoot you myself!"

Dean shot out of his chair, taking off across the room, fist held back, ready to strike the falcon in the face. Falco was ready, he drew back at the same time, only to have it caught by Bill and Katt while Mei and Jackie grabbed Dean, holding him back as he struggled.

"Let me go! That smart ass wants to run his mouth, someone needs to shut him up!" Dean yelled, struggling hard with the two agents.

"Come over here and say that!"

"I'm trying to!"

"Hey!" Bryan's first yell, fell on death ears. Having quite enough he pulled out some pepper spray, allowing a small amount into the room. The effect was light, but immediate.

"What the hell…" Bill coughed out, holding a paw up to his mouth.

"That is enough!"

All eyes fell on the single yelling human in the room.

"We have fought, and we have suffered just as much as you! We lost one of our own, two of our own, in a war that we could have just as quickly said 'screw you, you deal with it'! We came, we fought, one of us _died_ for place we didn't know more than seven days! You think you have right to shoot your mouth off! Guess what, you're friend is still alive, chances are he may even pull through! So what chances did Kasey have? Huh, smart ass?"

By the end of the rant, Bryan was panting hard. Anger telling him to simply reach for his pistol on the table and press it to the falcon's skull, thereby inputting fear and intimidation.

He held that demon back.

"We came here because you needed help. We came here because we wanted to help. We **are** here because we still want to help a planet that some of us consider a second home! We all knew when this started that some of us won't be coming out alive. We know that with every mission. That we may not be going home that night. Its part of the job. And yes, sometimes innocent people get harmed or killed. But we try, and we try, and we train so that we can avoid that at all costs. Sometimes the cost is beyond our control. There is nothing we can do when that happens. We can do as much as humanly or whatever, possible. Now shut up, before I go over there and shoot you myself, understand?"

What had started as a yell, ended in a low, threatening growl, almost like the demon had been let loose and it was warning it's prey of its danger. That the prey had entered it's territory.

Everyone looked stunned at first. No one had ever seen their commander blow up like that, even go so close as to threaten and shoot another alley.

The only sound to dear break the silence was a ring. It was coming from Bryan's pocket, he grabbed it - voice rougher than he meant.

"What?"

"_I need you down here at RND."_

"I'm busy."

"_It's important."_

"Fine."

He nearly threw the device across the room. "I am leaving for a little while. Do not shoot each other while I'm gone." He hissed, slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Bryan's voice pounded down the halls of Cornerian Military RND.

"He's here." A grinning Lab Tech stated, not looking behind her.

"Listen you, it has been a very long day for me. I had a bomb blow up in my face, and a team back at the house ready to shoot each other. This had better be very good."

She grinned turning around to look at him. "Just thought you may want to know something." She whispered. Something in her demeanor changed greatly over the past thirty seconds.

Bryan's eyes searched her's for the reason. "Brea? What's wrong?"

She seemed to look to the ground for strength. "There is something I should tell you… need to tell you… but… I just can't yet… its nothing bad, really! But…"

She seemed almost on the verge of tears, and for some reason, Bryan found himself worrying why…

"There is something you're not telling me…" He repeated to himself.

"What is it? What can't you tell me?" It was more pressing then he wanted to. Brea just shook her head. "Never mind, either way, Pepper wants to see you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brea's voice filtered through Bryan's head as he opened the General's door.

"Pepper, sir. To what do I owe this please?"

"I wanted to check on you. You had a rather shaking experience today."

"We're all fine… for the most part."

"Yes… I heard about Fox and Krystal. It will be a great loss to the people should they not make it… but Krystal is a strong spirited girl, along with Fox, especially with Krystal with him…"

Bryan shook his head after a moment. "I've noticed something… where I come from, when a specialized force is on the scene and a bombing or such occurs, the public is screaming for blood. Yes, around here, I've yet to hear a yell."

Pepper's grin was almost unnoticeable.

"That is the difference between our lands. Around here, we accept fate and understand where true fault lies. We don't blame people for things they were not aware, nor ready of."

Bryan sighed. "Maybe… Hey, General, one of the lab Tech - Brea is her name, when did she start here?"

"Few months ago… not much longer than after the first attack, why?"

"Something about her…"

"You think she is a danger?"

"Not at all, General. I must be going…"

"Wait." General Pepper started, holding a paw up. "What do you wish to do with the Cord boy?"

Tommy, he meant. "Cornerian law demands death for treason. But, my consult with our government says that we are willing to do things your way, saying as he is one of yours."

Bryan stopped by the door, tapping his balled fist lightly on the frame before turning to face the General, leaning on it with his feat crossed slightly.

"Do with him what you will, under one condition. Keep him alive until after we succeed. I want him to see what betraying his team will get him."

Pepper nodded, knowing full well what the agent was going through as Bryan walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fox McCloud?"

"Fifth floor, ICU, seventh door on the right." Was the response given from the fur behind the desk. Bryan made it up to the ICU level, flashing his badge in front of the camera after verbal access was too far away.

He found himself sitting in the dim light of the room. The steady beeping of the machine assured him that Fox was still alive. They had moved the beds so that Fox and Krystal were side-by-side. Bryan could see that even in their sleep, Krystal's hand had reached across to grab onto Fox's. A sure sign of more than just a mating bond.

He sighed sitting back.

"Son of a bitch was right. We caused this… if we didn't get involved then Tommy wouldn't have turned…" Bryan whispered to himself, running his hands through his messy hair.

"We screwed up bad… and now countless people are paying for it… shit, even two of the best people I've met here are paying for it…"

He sighed. _Is it really too late to pull DCTU out?_ The scoffed at himself. _We can't pull out now! They're counting on us!_

"Its… its not… you're fault."

Bryan nearly jumped, Krystal's weak voice was amplified by the quiet room.

"You… didn't know… none of us did." She whispered. Bryan moved over to her bedside.

"Hey, get some sleep, ok?" He said, brushing a slight hair from her face. She grinned weakly at him.

"You know… he'll make it… I'm sure of it… so long as I'm here… he won't fear anything… You know… they say he's lucky… a few inches to the right, he'd be dead from a hit to the heart… a few inches to the left, he'd be paralyzed for life."

"I thought you were sleeping during that."

Krystal groaned slightly. Allowing her hand to move slightly, holding it at the bed's edge for Bryan to grip.

"When I touch someone, I can read them… feed off their strength." She wasn't lying, Bryan could feel some of his energy getting drained from him. Krystal broke the connection. "I've been feeding some of mine to him… just enough to keep us alive until our bodies heal. We'll make it… we'll be right back out on the field with you in no time… you'll see."

Bryan grinned, seeing that even in the worst of times, Krystal kept her optimistic personality. "Get some rest, alright Krys?" He whispered slightly, gripping her paw for a moment, letting the warmth of the fur reassure him she was still there, along with Fox.

"Krys… you keep calling me that…"

"I've grown fond of you and the others, what can I say, you're the family I never had. You're the sister who's always helping me out and teaching me that people aren't all bad. Fox is like the older brother who keeps me out of trouble and gets me out of it when I am. Falco's the pain in the ass cousin who teaches me cool stuff that I probably shouldn't know to begin with. Slippy would be the geek of a cousin who knows more about computers than anyone else I know… hell, everyone's got their spot…" Bryan finished, feeling slightly better to have vented all that.

Krystal tried to grin again, only to succeed in a slight groan of pain. "Promise me when this is over, you'll tell me the rest, ok?" She asked of him before falling into a deep sleep.

One that everyone would love to see her wake from, if only in a few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire area was a complete wreck. Anyone could see that clearly. Bryan picked up speed slightly going through that area. He could see the local police forces going through the last of the wreckage, removing the last of the bodies.

"And the worst part of it is that there may be more attacks like this…" Bryan found himself mumbling before he even realized it.

He turned the corner, heading for the high security lock-up that General Pepper had directed them to. He pulled his unit to a stop at the check point to the entrance, rolling his window down.

"Business?" The guard asked him.

"The interrogation of one of your customers." Bryan responded, passing the note the General had given him. "Ah, so you're one of those DCTU guys… Alright, pass right on threw, just make sure to check your weapon at the main desk." He said, making a signal to a guard up in the tower. Bryan just nodded, rolling his window up and passing through the opening gate.

Once inside he check his stuff at the desk, telling them what he was doing here in the process. In return, he was told that Tommy would be brought to "Interview Two".

The chair in the room was cold, hard, and metallic. Tommy didn't even look up to see who had entered the room, he could easily take a good guess who it was.

"I'm only going to ask this once… What the fuck were you thinking?"

There was a long pause. "They promised me things you couldn't… that America couldn't."

"Like what? Freedom? No, wait - you had that. A place to live? Had that too! Hey, how about death! Now there's something you don't have yet!"

The final sentence caught Tommy's attention. "What?"

"What you did was treason Tommy! What? You thought you were going to get a trail or something? Wake up! We are on another planet, even if they allow our laws to apply for our people - I'm tempted to do what their law demands! Now, tell me why I shouldn't."

Tommy's gaze shifted from his commander to the guard in the room, to the one-way glass in the corner.

"How long have you been working for them?"

"Ever since our first assault. Probably a day before we left… I don't remember…"

"Jesus, Tommy… That means Kasey's death was your fault…"

"Wait! Hold on! I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean for it to happen! Well it did, and you telling them stuff about us was what caused it! Not even that, but you just killed a bunch of civilians! One of them was a family, a freaking' family, Tommy! A little kid! What? You didn't mean for that to happen to! The bomb was under your table, so tell me wither or not you meant for that to happen either!"

"I didn't know it was there… I heard the blast go off and I ran for it! I must have been that one, Wolf!"

Bryan's grin turned deadly. "What? You think turning on them is going to save you now? Bullshit. You are a terrorist, the very people we sworn to fight. I'm not going to try and save you, Tommy. You turned on us… even Killed one of ours! Possibly two!"

"Two?" Tommy gulped out.

"That bomb you guys set sent shit flying everywhere! Fox and Krystal was there! She took a bad hit to the leg, and he took one to the chest! No one knows if he's going to make it! And so help me god, if he dies, I'll come back here and shoot you myself. Understand?"

Tommy looked around, panicked. They had turned on him, not Bryan and the team, but Darkness.

"Look, I don't know what this will do to help you guys, but… they have a temporary safe house here. A warehouse, just east of the plaza."

"This won't get you off of the death sentence." Bryan warned.

"I don't care… And there was something else too…"

"What?"

"They are planning another attack… only… this one isn't on Corneria…"

"Where are they attacking?"

"They plan to make their next attack within the next ten hours… their troops are already on the way…"

"Tommy, where are they attacking…"

"They are going to destroy Earth…"


	15. Reality

_Now I lay me down to sleep…_

_I pray the lord my soul to keep…_

_But should I die before I wake…_

_I pray the lord my soul to take…_

_And should I wake to the screams of millions of people in the night - may I pray the lord for unlimited ammo, and a time to strike…_

_- DCTU Agent's Prayer_

It had been a rough, and bumpy ride on the way back to the safe house, busting through the door was a little rougher. But much to Bryan's surprise, everyone hadn't killed each other.

"How long will it take to get the Great Fox ready for a trip to earth!" He yelled out, waiting for the first answer.

"What?" Slippy asked, looking around the room.

"Answer!"

"An hour without Fox and Krystal." Slippy yelled back, showing a little fear towards the direct yelling.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"About twelve hours! Same as always! Please, stop yelling at me!" Slippy yelled back, ducking behind a chair.

"Bryan, what's going on?" Mei asked, taking some of the tape of her fists, she had obviously just come back from a sparring session. Falco came in the door behind her. "What's with all the yelling?"

"We have ten hours. Can we get there by then?"

"Get where?" Mei asked, eyeing Slippy hiding behind the couch.

"Earth! We have ten hours to get there and stop its destruction."

"What!"

"Tommy said that Darkness is targeting Earth. He also said the move in ten hours. We need to get moving… now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Even the fastest transport ship we can get can only get us there in ten hours. That doesn't include the amount of time it would take to acquire it. Besides, if we got there just when the blast is about to happen, we would get caught in it too." Slippy spoke, poking his eyes out from behind his hiding spot.

"So you're telling me that we're not even going to try?" Mei asked, looking around. "Is this about Fox and Krystal? Payback? Is that it?"

"Hey!"

Bill's sudden yelled knocked most people of their feet. No one had seen the war dog enter the house with James on his shoulders. He ushered the boy off into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"Listen here." He began. "We do not do payback that way. If we want payback we give you a rough hit on the shoulder… we, whoop your ass in a dog fight in a simulation. We do NOT risk millions of lives, and we do NOT turn on an ally who has helped us many a time."

He sighed, sitting down in a chair behind him, rubbing his temples.

"Now listen, tempers and emotions are high as a result of Fox and Krystal's injuries and near death experience. I understand that. But now is not the time. Corneria is in need, as is Earth. Only… I don't think there is nothing we can do to save Earth given our time frame… Ten hours isn't much time at all. And even so, say we did get there, what good would we do without a plan of attack?"

Bryan sighed. "So that's it, huh… there goes home? Family? Friends? All blown to bits…"

Falco bit his toung. He knew he had said some things before he didn't mean. And when Bryan had blurted out that they considered this their second home and them their second - in some cases only - family, he immediately felt bad.

"You lose one home… only to be adopted by another…" He muttered out, directing his gaze through the window so as to avoid any looks that were tossed his way.

"We did say this was our second home…" Mei said, looking over to Bryan.

"I just wonder how the others will react…"

Bryan was right, there was no doubt that the rest of his team wouldn't be happy that they lost their home… and their base. And Jason… he was still there!

"Oh man… this completely sucks…"

"You do know we lose jurisdiction as soon as Earth explodes, right?" Mei asked, trying to take her mind sadness the only way she knew - work.

"We do… so where does that leave us?"

Bill grinned. "I'll be back in a few hours. Just keep the scamp out of the snacks, got it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're asking me to do what?" General Pepper asked.

"Allow these people to stay here and become citizens of Corneria. Allow them to reestablish a DCTU base here. Build themselves a home, even help protect."

"So you're asking me to allow these people to become citizens of Corneria?"

"yes, sir."

Pepper rubbed his chin a little. "It will be tough to convince the Counsel. Bill, I know you feel for these people, but… I'm not sure I can pull this string."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Pepper was taken back a little. Him and Bill were always open to begin with, him asking for permission made the General a little weary about what was just about to be said.

"Go for it, no one is stopping you."

"They are giving up their planet for us! Instead of rushing back to die with the rest of the human race, they are staying here to help with us! Now I am asking you, not just as a ranking official of the Military, but as an old war friend and as someone with a rather large reputation. Let them stay."

Pepper sighed, knowing he was beat for the time being. "Alright… let me see what I can do."

Grinning Bill sat back. "If you need a pitch, tell them that they are willing to continue protecting the people. Working as part as DCTU. And to make it seem more realistic, tell the Counsel that they want to work under the same rules they did before. Do whatever it takes to get the job done with as little civilian casualties as possible. Better yet, let them know that DCTU has the knowledge to make weapons that could be of great use."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry sir, Fox McCloud is no longer in ICU."

Bryan took in a deep breath. "What do you mean he's not here anymore? Did something happen?"

"Yes, sir. He's been down graded." And released it hearing those words.

"Can you tell me where to find him?"

"Next floor up. Just ask the main desk."

After a few moments, he found himself in the right room.

He entered quietly, seeing that both of the foxes were still sleeping. Though he soon found a grin on his face, seeing that Krystal had 'jumped' the railing and was now curled up with Fox on his head, her head tucked just above his bandages.

She sighed after a moment, turning her head away and opening her eyes slightly.

"You have a heavy spirit today… something wrong?"

"I have no home anymore…" He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Earth is going to detonate in about six hours."

"Oh dear." Krystal sighed. "This brings back old memories…"

Bryan pulled one of the chairs out of the corner. "Yah, Katt told me about that… how did you deal with it?"

"To be honest? I was driven by the need to survive… then after that? It was a matter of discovering new friends and family to help me cope." She whispered, turning back to lay in her previous position.

"I see… why don't I leave you two alone." Bryan offered, getting up to leave.

"Before you go… under your seat in your car… check it when you get back, ok?" Krystal whispered, closing her eyes, grinning softly.

Outside Bryan stuck his hand under the seat, putting out a small box. He propped it on the hood of his unit. Opening it slowly and gently. Inside was a small piece of paper. Bryan closed the box, putting it on his passenger seat. He was in no mood for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mood within the house was somber and cold. No one felt like talking. There was less than fifteen minutes to go as the radio played off some tune, just as the breaking news broke in.

"This is just from our news desk. It appears that an attack from Darkness his destroyed the planet Earth. This leaves several humans stranded here, their status unknown."

Falco hit the knob, knowing that no one wanted to hear the rest of the message. This of course was followed by Bill entering the front door, a large box in his hands, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round." He called, setting the stuff on the table.

Ivan was next through the door, Dean right behind him. "Well that's it, we're done." They sighed. "No home, no hope."

Bryan sighed, Bill's mood wasn't helping anyone.

"Maybe this should wait…" Falco began, but Bill only stopped him, winking slightly.

He began pulling things from the box, looking at them quickly before tossing them to their new owners. Pulling more stuff from the box he passed them out too. Leaving only a few things left in - including a two rolled up papers and another smaller box.

"Bill, what the hell is all this stuff? This is hardly the time for party favors." Dean tried to keep a calm voice, looking at the stuff he had just received. Jackie just put hers back down on the table, pulling her legs to her chest again.

"Those, boys and girls, are your new ID's. You're all officially citizens of Corneria." He finished. There were a few grins around the room as they looked over their new stuff. Jackie stayed in a ball.

"The second thing I gave you is one better. That is you're new DCTU ID badges. You have complete access to Corneria Military HQ." He said before tossing something from the box to Bryan.

"And that is the deed to a piece of land. A rather sweet piece of land. It's you're new house. Four floors, quite a few bedrooms. Underground armory, vehicle storage, three bathrooms, and a bunch of other stuff as well." Yet another paper was tossed at Bryan who checked it over.

"This looks like another deed to me…" He said under his breath.

"You could say that. That's your certification papers for your new DCTU HQ. Also, General Pepper assured me that you would have a small RND team over at the base devoted to making sure you have ammo for those weapons of yours. Just turn over one of each type and we'll have them ready for when you need them. Also, they need one of you to go over there later and tell them what kind of design you want for your new units."

The gloomy feeling in the room of Earth being gone still hung in the air. But given new opportunities, it had been spiked with a mix of happiness.

Bill had one last announcement to make. "Hold on guys. Don't get too excited. There is one final trade off. Well two if you count the optional one…"

All eyes flew to Bill, putting him right on the spot.

"Well for one thing, the Counsel wanted to know if Star Fox would like to train and possibly join up with DCTU. And the other, non-optional one? They want you guys to train some of the local law enforcement to be DCTU Agents. Now I know you guys like to work alone so I convinced them that if that were to be the case, they would be in separate squads."

There was a moment of silence. "So that's it? All we have to do is train some rookies?" Jackie asked, looking up from he knees. "That's it." Bill confirmed.

"Star Fox will have an answer for you when our leader is back on his feet."

"Alright… lets do it then." Ivan's voice caught them all of guard. He hadn't spoken much at all since they had gotten there - so to hear him just shout out started a few.

"When do we start?" Bryan asked, pulling some sun glasses from his pocket, feeling truly confident for the first time since Kasey's death, the sun glasses proved it.

"Well the flyers were posed on the board over at Cornerian Military HQ, along with the local Police Department. Says you guys start training on Monday."

Mei grinned slightly.

"Looks like we're back in business boss."

A/N: Alright boys and girls. I really do appreciate the reviews - really I do! But there are a lot of people who don't review. So, please, just click that little button don't there - even if its just to say 'good' or something! I really need to know how I am doing!

Oh, and I've gotten a lot of reviews from people asking me 'bring Kasey back!' or 'is there a plan for Darkness to use her body' and stuff like that. I've thought it over and you'll have my complete and final answer within the next three chapters.


	16. Brea's Little Secret

"Son of a bitch!" Akita yelled throwing the largest thing in the room he could find across it at the cat in front of him. "What do you mean they aren't dead?"

"They're movements weren't as we had predicted. Either the kid lied, or something happened." He replied, looking his boss strait in the eye.

"We planned this entire thing! Every movement was planned! The fucking kid getting arrested was planned so that they would know that Earth was going to be destroyed! They were supposed to go there and die! What the fuck happened?" Akita growled.

"Sir, please! I do not know! But I believe it had to do with a delayed interrogation. Should everything had gone as planned then they would have found out about the plan before they did. At least twelve hours before. Something kept Bryan behind longer than we had thought…"

"Shit… we screwed up… we didn't count the fact that they may fight amongst themselves! Of course that's it! Those loudmouths! Falco and Dean! We didn't include that! Fuck! We need to reevaluate everything to make sure we didn't miss anything, got it? I'm trusting you Bane! Don't make me regret it." The boss's voice had fallen into a deep growl that proved nothing more than a threat. As Bane left another of his minions entered the room.

"Akita, sir. We have a problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heard you boys were looking for recruits." Brea had stated without even turning away from her microscope. Bryan had been caught by surprise since he was sure the only noise that had been made by him was the door opening.

"Uh, yah."

"Good, you guys could use the help. Less stress on the body and mind." She replied, looking up with a grin that had allowed one of her upper fangs to poke out the bottom of her mouth.

"So, I take it you're here for a reason?" She was leaning back on the chair now, paws tucked behind her ears.

"Uh, yah. Bill said you were the one to talk to about weapons and vehicles."

"He would be correct… by the way, which one's Bill again?"

"Tall-ish, husky… gray."

"I remember. He's kind-a cute."

"Wouldn't know much about that." Bryan set his bag down on the floor near the double sliding doors. "So, where do we begin?"

Brea wheeled across the floor, typing a few keys on the keyboard as an image appeared on the screen. "Well, I analyzed what your units had now. And I must say, there isn't a single thing on here that doesn't need to be. You guys utilize every inch of your cars. But, I've made some modifications and I'll put them on the real things should you approve."

"Well, lets see them."

Brea tapped a few more keys on the computer, the image would move and zoom as she explained each piece.

"Well for starters, I've added a camera to the front grill and the back tail gate. You'll be able to access these through the Cornerian Military Database, and also through a view screen I've added to them as well. These are mostly for scene reports and back up requests, along with officer safety."

Bryan nodded.

"Alright, next we got some improved lights. Your old lights were kind of ancient. LCD for the bars and flashers, bulbs for the headlights? Boy, oh boy. I felt like a geek in a candy store with those things. But look at this. We've developed a new system of lights. Same colors - red and blue - but these are made out of a mix of chemicals. They never wear out and they are silent but bright. That means, no more charging noise. I've also added them to your brake and head lights, along with two searching spot lights on the bars as well. You'll be able to see through the thickest fog now." Brea stood, moving a little ways from the chair, Bryan followed her patiently as she picked up a small screen.

"Now, I couldn't get a holo-projection system that would fit our budget and still actually fit in the unit itself, so I had to do a little building from scratch. This screen is made from crystals. The backlight is the same as your headlights and flashers, only toned down so it isn't as bright. Now this is one of my personal favorite mods. This thing can handle everything."

She flipped a switch on the side of it. "The final model will run off the units power, so no switches, promise. Now - this will tap into your unit's camera so that you can view things from different points of view. Also, you can change modes. We've got Night Vision, Heat Vision, the works. Check it out when you get a good long chance. But, you can also use this with Corneria's GPS system. I've installed a chip so that you can track your movements, your dispatch calls, and the locations of fellow team mates. If they hit an alarm on their new radios, their icon will flash and you'll get a notice from your dispatch center. And on a final note: you can also keep in contact with them through this should you not want to use the radio. Its got video chat and you can contact your Star Fox friends with it too." She said, laying it down gently, going back to the computer.

"So, what do you think of it so far?"

"Well, I was worried you guys were going to do a complete overhaul. But you didn't go over board. I like it so far, anything else you want to show me?"

"Just these." She said, tapping keys again. The image showed the front bumped.

"It's a bumped…" Bryan's voice reflected his feelings. All the tech-stuff the had just gone through and one of the upgrades was a bumper?

"Right and wrong. Behind here is an EMP pulse system, along with plasma shots. Chasing a suspect down? Nail him with a plasma. Got a hostage in the car? Get him with a pulse. Our police and Military units are shielded to these, so don't worry about that. Also, in the back of the units is a weapons system. You can hold about six of those rifles of yours and about twenty of the sidearms. We also will include two plasma pistols along with recharge shots, and a high powered rifle, plasma included."

And with that Bryan's grin grew. "Cool." Brea just rolled her eyes. "Boys and their toys. Now, as for weapons - we scanned your current ones. We didn't make many mods to them. Just basically learned how to make them and added some quite laser sights. Which only means that you'll need a special pair of glasses of contacts to see it. So, approve?"

"You have my approval. Very nice job, Brea." His hands fell to his hips.

"You're probably going to want to talk to someone about building your new base of operations. Remember Dracous? Just talk to that old cat. He'll get you started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is bad, very bad. If they set up shop here we're really fucked." Akita said, looking over the documents before him.

"It gets better, chief. Looks like they are training some new rookies. That means we'll be dealing with more than just the original six or seven."

Akita raised a brow. "Looking for recruits, eh? I think we have a way in…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brea shut her door behind her, tossing her shoes off as she went with the large bag in her hand. She sighed, setting it down and looking off to the mirror on her left.

"You know… you came back from the dead in a different form and the first thing you want to do is run off to everyone you've ever known and just shout 'here I am!'. But no, can't do that - they might freak out, even turn on you. Plus, they seem to have moved on - wouldn't want to bring back old memories…" She finished her rant to herself, and began putting groceries away.

"After all, why trouble them with your issues, eh?" A deep voice behind her appeared as if from no where. Pulling what strength her smaller body could find she tried to escape, only to find herself trapped against a stronger built chest. "Can't have you getting away, they would really screw with our plans."

"What do you want?"

A small claw was trailed down her back. "Those old DCTU buddies of yours are holding a recruiting session in a few days. I want you to apply and get in, you will be our mole to them. Got it?"

"I won't do it!"

"Are you sure? I would love it if you refused, it would give me a good reason to have some fun with you." He threatened, the same claw moving up and down her back.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She struggled, only to be hit over the back of the head and thrown to the couch. She continued to struggle, even while the phone rang.

'_You've reached Brea. I'm probably screwing around with some of my inventions right now. Just leave me a message.'_

"_Hey Brea, Dracous here. I've got Bryan over here, he's looking for yah, said he wanted to talk to you about some things. He was real vague. Either way, I gave him your address, hope you don't mind. He said he'll probably stop by and take you out to breakfast in the morning. I gotta go, see yah."_

Brea continued to struggle with the beast on top of her.

_Shit, I really wish he was coming now! I don't know how much longer I can struggle with this guy before he bashes by brains in!_

"Stop struggling bitch and I'll make this easy!"

"You won't touch me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dracous had kept his voice calm the entire time he was leaving the message. As soon as the machine had picked up he heard the struggling and groaning he knew could only have come from someone in her house attacking her. The occasional cry of pain was his confirmation. He immediately grabbed for his phone again.

"_Main desk."_

"Get me General Pepper! Right now, it's an emergency!"

"_Pepper here."_

"General, I need someone to go to Brea's house right now! Something is wrong!"

"_Like what?"_

"I think someone is attacking her!"

"_I've got just the crew."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan sighed as he pulled into the lot of the safe house. No doubt everyone was back by now, probably eating dinner without him. He was reaching to turn off his unit when his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"_I've got a report that something is going on over at Brea's house. Think your team is up for checking it out? Think of it as a test…"_

"What do you mean by 'something'?"

"_My report says that she is being attacked, but I don't know by who."_

"We got it, General. On our way." He called into it, flipping it off and running into the house.

"Guys! Grab your gear! We've got a call!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, who is Brea?" Jackie asked, pulling a pair of black gloves on, gripping her rifle in her hand.

"Bryan's new anthro girl friend." Mei quipped back, setting her check weapon in its holster. They had arrived at the scene, but stayed a few blocks back. Bryan would be the only one to drive up to the house and knock on the door. The rest of the team would sneak into positions and be ready for an assault should one be needed.

Checking to make sure his own weapon was well hidden under his coat, he knocked, taking a deep breath in order to calm his nerves and remain under his own cover.

"Hello?" A small, almost scared voice, came from somewhere inside the house.

"Hey, its me. Couldn't wait until the morning. Figured I'd take you out for dinner instead." Bryan responded, leaning casually on the door frame as the sound of footsteps headed for the closed door. A moment later it slid open.

"Oh hey." It was obvious to him her voice was practiced. Bryan's eyes scanned the room behind her while still making it look like he was trained on her.

"Hi. So, how about that dinner?"

"Sorry, but I already ate." She replied, hoping he would either bust into the house or just go away so she could get out on her own. Much to her luck, Bryan's eyes tried on a small trickle of blood from her nose, hard to see against the black fur.

"Uh, you're bleeding." He stated, pulling a small pocket wipe out and pressing it to her nose. "Oh, its nothing. Happens every now an then." She replied, refusing the towel. It was now a little more obvious that she was favoring her right side, along with her eyes darting from left to right, almost like she was looking for something.

"Something wrong? You seem on edge."

_Just keep him out of this house and I won't shoot you, got it?_ The voice echoed in her head.

"Everything is fine. Just too much caffeine. That's all. I better get going, I'm not feeling to well." She turned to close the door on him, but Bryan caught the rip in the side of her clothes, along with a slight limp. He stuck his foot in the door.

"Can we at least get some drinks?" He pled. Her fake grin didn't fool him.

"Persistent, aren't we? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming on to me."

Bryan applied his best fake grin. "What can I say, you are cute." Alright so maybe it wasn't all that fake.

"Still, my answer is no. I'm not feeling well still, but maybe tomorrow?" She asked, leaning in towards him on the door a little.

Without much thought Bryan grabbed her shoulders, pulling her with him out the door before nearly jumping all the stairs to land on his feet. Somewhere in the back of the house a loud noise was heard followed by yelling voices.

"You alright?" Bryan asked, removing his jacket and putting it over her shoulders to cover up the exposed fur, he quickly pulled her to him.

"He was going to rape me! He threatened to rape and kill me if I didn't deceive you guys! I couldn't do it to you! None of you!" She was crying now. Her emotions in full swing now that she was out from under the threat on her life.

"You're alright. I've got you." Bryan's response was without delay as he lead her to his unit. A moment later Jackie came out the from door, rifle swung over her shoulder.

"All clear. We've got him. Big guy too." She called out to him as Mei and Dean both led out the large, if not bulging, feline. "I'll find you bitch! You won't be safe!" He taunted, right before Mei smacked him with the but of her rifle.

Brea was still shivering under the coat that had been given to here, and the night air was warm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She wasn't raped." The doctor said as he lead Bryan into the room Brea was in. "She was beat up though. No broken bones, but a few bruised. She'll be feeling those later." He finished, stopping outside of the door. "She only wants to see you. No one else." He chuckled slightly. "Even yelled at the nurse for being there." He added, turning to leave.

"Yah, thanks doc." Bryan trailed off, looking through the glass.

_What is it about here that is attracting to me?_ He wondered to himself silently, pushing the door open.

"Hey. Doctor says you'll be fine in a few days." He whispered, sitting down next to her.

"That's good." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Tomorrow, when you came to get me for breakfast… I was going to tell you something… something I've been hiding for a while…"

Bryan waited for her to continue.

"A few months back, I found myself. I just woke up in a field not to far from here. I remembered little about myself. I created a name, an Identity. I… I fought my way to the top in RND in just four months. But… I remembered something different then what I was living." She paused slightly. Taking a deep breath. "Then a few days back General Pepper asked me to build a device for some Counter Terrorism Agency. The name rung such a bell with me it was unnerving. Soon after I met you in the labs… A bagel stuck in my mouth - not the best of so called first impressions, but… soon after you left I realized something… my memories came back in floods…"

She closed her eyes slightly. "I can feel Krystal probing my mind, giving me strength and courage as we speak." She paused again.

"Bryan, there is something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Bryan stopped her. "Don't say anything else…" He whispered, gripping one of her paws slightly… "I've known for a little while now… the final clue came to me when you showed me that camera and screen. An old friend had always bugged me about getting those installed on our units… I just didn't want to say anything right then… I was waiting for the right time…"

Brea grinned slightly. "Leave it to you to figure me out… you should have been a detective, instead of some counter terrorism agent."

"This job pays better."

Brea took another deep breath… "Do the others know?"

"Nope, I figured you would tell them when the time is right… but now I've got a question for you…"

"Shoot."

"Which name do you want to be called by? Brea or Kasey?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Bet no one saw that coming. I had so many threatening e-mails saying that if I didn't bring back Kasey then I would be quote "fed to my pet alligator" /quote. Either way, surprise!


	17. Teresa

"You know, Corneria doesn't believe in torturing prisoners." Bryan's grin was deep and threatening. He was looking the attacker strait in the eye. Turning his back to him he pulled a small pair of ear plugs from his pocket, handing them to the in room guards.

"You guys are going to need these in a few minutes." He said, turning back around. He pulled a small silver 'gun' from under his jacket.

"We used to use these back when Earth was still around. Small, compact. If I were to shoot this at your head, it would explode into millions of pieces, while still keeping you alive long enough to pass out and die from the pain." He said, patting the metallic object slightly. His grin was spreading.

"Now, as I was saying Corneria doesn't believe in torturing their prisoners. However, we do not operate under their particular jurisdiction - we've been granted our own rules and laws. Now, I myself would never do this, except this is war time, and war needs… extreme measures."

It was now the animal he was interrogating began to worry. "This particular weapon is a personal favorite of mine. It's powerful, loud, and perfect for short range destruction. That is why I handed those two nice security guards over then some ear plugs. Their ears are more sensitive to the sound then mine." He said, pulling the chair the suspect was sitting in backwards so that his feet were fully exposed.

"Now, which foot would you like to lose first? Or will you just tell me what I want to know? Lets find out. Who sent you?"

Getting no response Bryan sighed, aiming the weapon better he pretended to take his time.

"Alright, alright! Akita! He sent me! He said to make the bitch worry so that she would do our dirty work for us. Get on your inside. Find out what she could and report back to me!"

Another grin appeared. "Very good." He said, placing the silver object to the head of the suspect. "But I don't like you calling good friends of mine bitches. So, you have lost a sympathy point. Now, lets try question number two… What is Akita planning?"

"What? I can't tell you that."

Bryan hit him with the butt of the gun, placing it back to his head again.

"Wrong answer pal."

"You're crazy!"

"Thanks for noticing - now, talk!"

"Freaking crazy humans."

Bryan turned to the guards. "I really don't think he understands me that well…" He said, digging the weapon deeper into his suspects head. Making sure that he felt the cool metal.

"Plans, now!"

"Alright! He plans to place more bombs around Corneria. He says since his old man couldn't pull it off with that large ship of his, he plans to do it using smaller units! Now get that damn thing away from me!"

Sighing, Bryan clicked the 'weapon' again. "Last question, give me an answer, and I won't shoot you. Where is he planting the bombs?"

"I don't know! I only know where I was supposed to plant! That's it!"

"It'll do. Did you plant yet?"

"No. But if I don't report in, another will plant for me, and it'll be in a different spot than where I was supposed to plant."

"Where will they plant it?"

"My spot is at the Exile concert. It starts in one hour. They'll plant during the concert and set it off shortly after they leave it! There, I told you!"

Bryan nodded to the guards who took out their plugs. A creepy, dark smile was now on his face. "Good job, you'll live to see your own death." He said, taking a small white object from his other pocket, placing it on the table… he lit it with the 'gun'.

"Smoking is such a bad habit, but this thing is major fun at parties."

"Hey! That's police brutality! I can report you!"

Bryan just grinned. "There is me, you, and two guards. Lets see, you're a terrorist, so no one will believe you. And I can deny my actions. And as for those two, you guys see anything?"

One of the guards shook her head, and the other just smiled. "Nothing at all, sir."

Bryan leaned in, blowing out the flame. "See?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you never told me which you prefer to be called." Bryan said, sitting back in his unit outside of the hospital. Brea or 'Kasey', had just been released from the hospital after all of her testing. One of her eyes was slightly bruised along with a few other parts, and she winced a little when he hit a bump, no matter how soft it was.

"Well… the truth is I started a new life… new people, heck, new planet… Besides, I've got a cool new codename to go with my new name."

Bryan grinned. Yup, same old Kasey - just a new body.

"Oh, yah. What, you've outgrown 'The Major'?"

"Makes me sound like a porn star… Dracous helped me come up with my new name. Shadowflame, sounds cool, huh?"

"Yah it does. So, we're sticking with Brea."

"Yup… now, about that lunch?"

Bryan just grinned. "Alright, but we'll need to get it to go. I'm gonna have to stash you back at Military HQ for a little while. Got a mission to run."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found themselves at the concert just as the crowd was shuffling in. It seemed like security was almost non-existent, and even if it was there, it would have been ineffective as the concert was in an open field. Access wasn't controlled to much. There was a fence, but it was low enough to the ground where anyone could jump it without being noticed.

Another tactical fault was the absence of high ground vantage points. The nearest acceptable high ground support spot was a building in the city, which was more than three miles away - no good.

Not wanted to cause any panic, the team members were dressed in baggy clothing to keep the body armor and holsters hidden. For the time, they just seemed like fans of the music. What active members of the Star Fox crew they could use took positions in random spots, also adding to the fan affect. Bryan and Mei stood backstage, looking around them for a moment at the crew who was getting ready for the show.

"Alright, guys, ever one ready?"

"_Oh yah, can't wait to see the show."_ Jackie reported in.

"_Same here. This ought to be interesting."_ Dean.

"_It is amazing how fast they get used to humans around here. They all just think we're here for a party."_ Ivan added. Getting no more reports, Bryan sighed. "Looks like we're ready to fly." He said, turning to Mei.

"_HQ here. All clear on this end. I've got my vital link established and I can even tell you that Falco is having an adrenalin rush."_

"_Hush you."_ Falco hissed playfully over the line.

HQ, or Brea - just giggled into the radio. _"Sure thing. I've got full access to every database and my SATLink access is completely setup and running. I can see that single gray hair appearing on Bryan's head. Ready when you guys are."_

"Gray hair, commander? Getting old for this job aren't we?" Mei asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Nope, just dealing with you guys did it to me."

"Anyway, Brea kind of reminds me of Kasey… sad memories…"

"She does, huh? Imagine that…" Bryan concluded, keeping a strait face.

As the crowd began screaming the band started to play. It was only half-way through the song that they all came to a conclusion. "What's this? Earth music?" Mei asked, looking out on the stage from her vantage point on the side, behind a backdrop.

"Yah!" A stage hand called over the music. "They're known for music from other planets. They really don't do originals, just translations and stuff."

Mei grinned, stepping back a little bit. "Man, if only the RIAA were here, they'd sue them into tomorrow."

"Yeah." Bryan agreed as he began walking off to go around the back of the stage.

"_This just in from C-Medical, Sir Fox McCloud is awake and talking."_ Brea said over the radio, everyone could hear the smirk in her voice. _"Good to see he can't keep quiet."_ Falco countered.

Looking around one of the storerooms Bryan found boot prints leading in and out, left in a dark green liquid of some kind. "Definitely not water." He whispered to himself, drawing his weapon from its holster, he moved from the front of the back of the room. In the back he found one of the stage hands, checking for a pulse he found that there was still one, but it was weak. Without help he wouldn't make it more than another ten minutes.

"Hey guys, we're in play. I've got a downed civilian in the back store room. Missing his clothing, Mei, I need you here. I've got heavy bleeding."

"_I copy, on the way. Keep your eyes out guys, these guys are using some old Yakuza tricks. Makes me thing they spent some time on our old home. I would bet some cash that we'll find another couple downed civilians, all missing clothing. Makes it harder for us to track him. Look for someone wearing baggy clothing or who really looks like they just don't belong."_

It wasn't until a moment later when Mei was standing in the same doorway Bryan had been before. She moved swiftly across the room, kneeling down. "Man, looks fatal…" She whispered. Bryan stood back up, holstering his weapon. "Found him here a few moments ago. Doesn't look good."

"_Looks like you guys are in the big one. I'm running some scans over my link. See if I can find anyone who doesn't belong entering the stage area. Got a time frame for me?" _Brea asked from her seat at HQ.

"Judging by the bleeding and the amount of blood present… anywhere from the last half hour would do it." Mei responded.

"_Copy that. Hold on, see what I can find."_

Standing guard, Bryan looked around the room some more. "Got some freaky stuff back here…" He said, looking around for anything that seemed further out of place.

"_I've got it! Looks like your boy was led in by a female… lets see what I can get with description. I'm looking at a female… five feet, four inches tall… judging by the tale I'd say she was either a feline or a vix… hard to tell from here. Lets see… she's a maroon color… wearing some sort of a pendant… can't say much more than that… sorry guys."_

"You did good. Keep your eyes open everyone." Bryan said into his radio. "Room is clear, nothing here." He said, looking over a shoulder at Mei.

"_I've got a red vixen running across the stage, just behind the drummer. Orders?"_ Dean called over the radio. "Chase her, she's got the bomb! I'm heading in your direction! Brea, track with the link!"

"_In pursuit."_

"_I copy boss, tracking now… I've got her!"_

Bryan had ran out of the room, leaving Mei doing her medic job. He turned the corner with his weapon drawn, just in time for the red fox to run right into him. They both fell to the ground just as Dean showed up, point his weapon at her.

"DCTU! Stay down! Hands!" He called, just as the fox got back on her feet and was about to run, Bryan grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her back she struggled for a moment. Dean came up behind him, holding her down while Bryan holstered his weapon and went for his radio.

"I've got her, sweeping now." He said into it, just in time for him to here a high pitched yell and a groan. He turned around to see Dean laying on the ground and the vixen girl about to run. Bryan grabbed her shoulder before she was out of reach, throwing her to the ground, a black package falling out from under her jacket and sliding across the stage. He flipped her over, drawing his weapon again and pointing it to her forehead. "Move again!"

She struggled for a moment while Bryan grabbed his radio.

"Could use some help her guys!"

Flipping her back over he pulled both her hands behind her back, handcuffing them before pulling both her feet up, he handcuffed them too, before tying both cuffs together with a third set. "You are not pulling that stunt on me." He said as he turned around looking at Dean. "You alright?"

"Yah." Came the grunt. "It's a good thing there aren't any human girls interested in me though, I don't think I'll be doing much reproduction after that hit."

Mei was the next to arrive. "What's he doing?" She said, pointing to Dean while holstering her weapon. "Little miss vixen over here decided to play nut cracker."

"Ouch…"

"What are you doing? Let me go! I'll scream!" The red fox yelled, struggling with her bonds. Bryan just ignored her, moving slowly towards the black box. He gave it the once over before going for his radio again.

"Brea, I've got a package here, black box. That our unit?"

"_Hold on, I'll try and scan it from here."_ Meanwhile, Mei was check the suspect. "I've got a knife over here. Matches our wounds on the stage hand."

"_Copy that. I've run a bio-scan on your black box. It's inactive, but it's our bomb. You guys calling clear?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really don't think you realize just how much trouble you are in." The prosecutor yelled at the female fox. "You are going down for Terrorism and Assault with a deadly weapon, possibly attempted murder!"

The suspect still held her stiff lip. Either growing frustrated and trying a scare tactic, he slammed his hands down on the table. "Don't you get it! You are going to fry for this! The least you can do is tell us who helped you! Who you are with!"

Behind the prosecutor was a one way glass pane, the team sat behind it.

"Man, this is going no where…" Brea said, leaning against the wall. "Look at that guy, he's four times her size. This is going to go one of two ways - either she's going to be scared shitless of him and burst out with the entire plan, or she's going to be too intimidated by him to say anything at all."

Bryan and Mei stood nearest to the glass. "Well… lets see where this goes." Dean responded. "Heartless…" Brea sighed.

"This isn't right, I'm telling you. I studied that device, any fifth grader could have easily armed and detonated it. It was almost like she didn't want to bomb the place. Plus, the CSU teams said that the wounds that were on the stage hand seemed almost like defense wounds. Like _he_ attacked _her. _Not the other way around. I'd say she was either to scared to pull it off, or simply changed her mind." Katt's examination of the entire situation matched the assessments made by both Bryan and Mei to the letter. Bryan himself was about to stop the whole interrogation and try it himself, still he stood his ground.

"You need to tell us something! If you don't you will die! Don't you get that?" The prosecutor yelled again, slamming his fists into walls and the table. Bryan caught the slight movement, the quiver. She had reached her breaking point and was trying hard not to show it. It was all true, she really didn't want to do what she had been tasked in doing.

And slowly, before his very eyes, The Darkness' plans were starting to go slack.

Seeing that things were starting to get way out of hand, Bryan closed his eyes for a moment. What he saw when he opened them caught him by surprise. He now had her cornered in the small room, yelling things at her. He looked to his left and saw the look of pure horror on Mei's face.

He quickly ran out of the darkened room and next door. Trying the knob he found it locked, this was quickly fixed with a swift kick to the area just above it. The door fell off its hinges as both him and Mei rushed the entry way. Mei, being the first in, quickly grabbed the taller fur by the shoulders, slamming him down on the table and pinning him there. "That is enough!" She yelled at him. "This interrogation is over!"

"She knows something!" He growled back at her, she just smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't you growl at me."

After a few moments of wrestling between Mei and the other fur, Ethan, he was led away from the room to sit in one of the holding cells. The fight had ended when he took a swing at her, she laid him out before it even had a chance to land.

The door was fixed and now Bryan found himself sitting at the other side of the table, the clearly shaken vixen in front of him trembled from the past fear and any of it remaining.

"You shouldn't of had to go through that…" He found himself whispering to her, drawing something deep within him to help calm her.

"It is my belief that you had no intention of setting off that bomb. We also believe that you had no choice when it came to that body guard. Look, I have no intention of yelling at you or threatening you."

The trembling returned. "You… you put that… thing… to my head… you were going to kill me!"

"You posed a threat. I was protecting myself and my agents. It wasn't personal."

"I… I can't tell you anything."

"I don't believe that."

"It is true! I can't tell you anything… they'll kill me."

"I won't lie to you. They will try… but we can prevent stuff like that."

There was a slight pause, almost like she was studying him.

"Listen. We've learned a few things over the past few years. Using that knowledge we've been able to tell that you didn't want to carry out that bombing. Isn't that why you tossed the package when we tackled you? Lets face it, you had no intention of committing any kind of terrorist acts. So, tell us this, why were you there?"

"I was forced."

"By who?"

She just shook her head at him. "Alright, too much information. Lets try this. Who are you, what is your name?"

There was a brief sigh, almost like she was even pondering to tell him that.

"Teresa Ra Van." She spoke, looking down at the table.

"As in, sister to Akita Ra Van?"

"And completely looking to be disowned. Look, I don't condone what my brother does, by any means. But… when your only family threatens to kill you if you don't comply, it tends to break you down."

"I bet… And you're worried by telling us this that he will come after you?"

Teresa lifted up her left sleeve, showing Bryan a scar. "That is from the first time I didn't obey. There wasn't a second."

"Well since we are spilling things, anything else you can tell us?"

"Hell, I'm already as good as dead… might as well screw him in the process. He plans to plant bombs around the city, you already know that. What you may not know is that he will only plant them at free public events. The next attack is supposed to occur at the town tag sale in two days. I don't know how is planting or where. But, since my attack failed they may have another one planned already."

Reaching across the table, Bryan grabbed one of the paws. "You're scared of him aren't you? Listen, we'll keep you here, under lock and key. If any of his men get within a mile of this building we'll be called and get here before they even hit the front door. You'll be safe, promise. And here, take this." He said, handing her a small device. "This is an alert bracelet, you wear it on your wrist. If anyone approaches you or you need help, you press that button." He said, pointing to it before pressing it - no more than a moment later his radio went off.

"_Sir, I've got a police alert coming from signal 127 - it looks like its coming from Military HQ. Copy?"_

"Yah, just a test."

"_Copy, disengaging alarm."_

"See? They'll tell us where you are right after you push the button. The closest unit will respond and pick you up, okay?"

Before she had a chance to respond there was a knock on the door that startled them both.

"Sir, you've got a visitor!" Someone called through the door. Bryan stood, stepping out of the room for a moment. Two guards were standing outside the door. Bryan took a few paces down the hall, following the guard into another room.

Bryan smiled. "Look who's up and about already!" He said, kneeling down to same level as the wheel chair. Fox just laughed at him. "You think a shot to the chest will keep me down?" Bryan just smirked, standing back up he smiled at Krystal. "How's that leg of yours?"

"Almost completely healed, just a twinge of pain here and there. Doctor says he has to _stay_ in the chair for at least another week. I've already caught him sneaking out of it."

"Imagine that."

"So, what's going on with the current issue? Heard you guys nabbed some girl down at the Exile concert?" Fox asked, looking up.

"Uh… yah… And let me tell you, this whole thing is showing the planning of one sick bastard. The girl? Akita's own sister. And she was forced into it, she says by threat of death, and to be honest, me and the rest of the team believe her." He said, sighing. "I don't know anymore… this whole thing has me confused. From what I've seen myself and from what records I can find and just the word on the street - Akita has no way of running this whole thing himself, yet all threads are leading to him! So either someone else has covered their tracks greatly, or we are missing something big."

There was a long moment of silence in which each other had their own thoughts.

"Allow me to talk to her." Krystal said, looking down the long hall towards the interrogation room.

Bryan led the back to the room. "Don't see what we have to lose…" He whispered to himself, stopping to let Fox wheel himself into the viewing room, Bryan opened the door, allowing Krystal to step in first.

"Alright, Teresa - we're going to try this tactic. Since you don't appear to like men too much, I was wondering if you would be able to tell someone else information that we need…" He said, while Krystal sat in one of the chairs.

"You must be Teresa, I am Krystal. I was hoping me and you could talk." She said, only looking over her shoulder long enough to remind Bryan that he needed to leave.

He nodded once, heading for the viewing room. Opening the door he watched Fox try and stand to get a better view of the screen. "Sit down. Krystal will have my head if you pull a stupid stunt." He warned, moving to stand next to him.

Watching through the screen, Bryan could easily hear the two talking.

"So, I understand that you're not to fond of the male species? Though, I do condone the fact that you told Bryan some information, I sense that you haven't told us everything…"

"What are you? A Physic?"

Bryan couldn't help but grin into the glass.

"One could assume," Krystal began. "that I am sensitive to other's feelings…"

"Look, I already told that other cop everything I know."

"I know there is more to it. Come on, lets hear it…"

"I've got nothing to say."

"You're not going to fool me. Listen, I can tell when you're telling a lie and when you are not. Do not lie to me. Look, I really do hate being mean to others, but, your brother attacked and nearly killed my mate. Which triggers this little pit of anger right here," She said, pointing to a spot on her chest. "so, as you can understand, I'm surprising some rage over here. Just tell us what we need to know. I really don't see what is so difficult…"

"Difficult? You're mate war _nearly_ killed, nearly - not was. Mine was! I refused him once and he nearly kills me and then killed my mate, alright? So don't lecture me about dead loved ones."

"Alright, want to play body count? You're brother to date has killed several thousand of his own people. He has killed more than two-hundred Cornerians, what about their families? Oh, better yet - what about the entire population of Earth? Hmm? Not good enough, alright - then lets try the murder of a special agent and then the attempted murder of another. Now while I am sorry for your loss, I believe the other out weigh yours."

Teresa was silent for a moment. "All those people… when my brother started he said he would only clean the filth - the thugs… but… an entire planet? And now bombs in public places…"

Behind the glass Bryan was pulling commentary duty. "You know… while back on Earth we had this guy who's idea of 'cleaning the filth' was killing anyone who didn't agree with him or wasn't like him… he killed more than four thousand people who we're his race, religion, or of his beliefs…"

Back in the room, silence had taken over. "Look, now you know why we need to know what he has planned… other wise more innocent people are going to get killed." Krystal prodded, meaning using her mind to sense the breaking point of Teresa.

"Look… I saw a file of his a while back… I wasn't supposed to, and I was punished for finding out some information but… Alright, his plans seem to flow in steps, every move mapped out and then some. He even has plans for if you guys succeed… no matter what you do, he has something planned for it. This is what it comes down to… you guys are going to have one hell of a fight on your hands… and… I will supply what information you'll need to beat him… damn, things were never supposed to go down like this…"

Krystal smiled, sliding a pad across the table. "We'll need you to write down what you know. Anything from weapons to who's supplying them. Think you can do that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan approached from behind Bill who was looking down over a ledge. Hearing the footsteps coming up behind him he turned, grinning as a pair of darkly tinted sun glasses settled on his face.

"You're just in time, they're about to take their first run through the building." He said, pointing down over the ledge. Bryan walked to it, looking down. "Wow, just like back at home. Even the doorways, nice touch."

The open-roofed building was a clearing house, or more commonly referred to as a shooting or training house. It offered a complex layout of rooms, hallways, and stairs. The instructors could watch from the top of the building along with cameras inside of it to watch an entry team's progress.

Right now a team of nine were stacking up on the entry point.

"I see what you guys are doing… a full element of five officers for the main clearing element, then the remaining four for recovery and removal… nice…"

"Just wait for them to go through, this is the second team of the day."

"How'd the first do?"

"Eh… I've seen better."

Bryan nodded, grabbing a pair of glasses from his pocket as the team below him opened the door. They were met with the first hallway. They tossed in a flash bang, taking the perfect moment to rush the doorway so that they made it right after the blast.

The four officers not on the element remind outside, guarding the open windows and, one the team had left the hallway to clear the building, the doorway until called for.

Inside, they had stacked on another door again. The performed the same open and bang tactic. This time, finding a hostage. As they moved for the room another called out. "Moving on, trailers!" Two of the outer guards turned towards the hallway, moving down it and stacking on the doorway, waiting for the all clear.

"Element reporting, we have contact! One hostage, healthy and moving. Compliant. Trailers!"

One of the guards patted the other on the back as they entered the doorway.

The test had continued on for another twenty minutes. Once it was over Bryan met the team on at the exit point, just as they were coming out and moving towards the tables filled with random snacks.

"Very good job you guys. I didn't spot a single mistake in there." One of them stopped, removing his mask. "You… you saw us, sir? That's quite the honor, coming from you."

Another came up behind him, patting him on the shoulder. At first Bryan thought this was another male. "Close you're mouth, Kyle, you're drooling on the commander's boots." She said, removing her own mask. Bryan's surprise was to see that the element leader had been Brea herself.

"How'd you get back here so fast?" He asked, walking with her towards the tables.

"When you went in to talk to that girl, I had to jet over here and get ready for the test."

"Ah, you guys did good."

"I don't know, I guess… Still think we could have done better."

"Forever critical of your work. For goodness sake, take a compliment."

"Yah, yah. So, you'd get any other information?"

"A couple of things. Meet at the new base for briefing in about four hours. Hell, bring you team. They could use this as a field assignment."


	18. Missing :: Where is Fox and Krystal?

A/N: To any of my "Blue" readers - given my recent relationship breakup - i'm not feeling quite the romantic at the moment. So please, stand by - when i'm in a better mood - i'll update it soon.

"Looks like everyone is here, so let's get it started. Our contact within the Darkness clan has given us information on a possible attack. Today is the first of four citywide tag sales. It's the perfect place for them to attack. Big area, lots of people around - it's a shooting gallery for terrorists. We believe their primary plan of attack is to set a bomb in a location with a timer or remote trigger. Disarming any tactical incineration devices is your primary objective."

Bryan took a breath, looking out over the room of agents. His own team, the walking few from Star Fox, and Brea's team were seated in different locations all around the room, each jotting what notes they would need.

"Alright, now, Team A - that's Brea's team - you guys area on patrol duty. Listen to your team lead; she'll set up tactical points around the area for you guys to take up. You will be in military uniform and primary weapons visible. Hopefully that will be a deterrent to the terrorists. If not, Team B, our team, will act as buyers out on the town looking to pick up some new stuff for the house. Half of the team will be in plain clothes, hidden weapons; the other half will wear almost the same thing, just the added DCTU jackets. Team C, Star Fox, since there is only really two of you up and about, you guys are on Highground cover. Krystal and Fox are out of the strike zone for this one, so we are relying on you guys for any information you can give us from your vantage points. Now, with that said, Katt will be running our HQ today. She'll be in position in the tactical operations center bus a few blocks over. That will be guarded by the Cornerian Military, so you should be safe."

Pausing again, he let everyone take their notes.

"The only real thing to add is that we are to have check in is every half hour. However, if at any point a unit doesn't respond, we go on full alert and change out patrols to cover all areas, including the one of the unit we can't find. With that said, each team will be assigned a color and unit. Mei will be handing those out." He finished, turn to look over his shoulder as Mei stood up behind him.

"Alright guys, starting off. Team A, your color is red. Talk to your team leader for your designation. Team B, guys, we're blue and keeping our unit numbers. Team C, you're the green team. Falco, you're 45, Slip 38. Looks like Peppy is sitting this one out to take some time to visit the other two. Everyone ready?" She asked, receiving nods from everyone, she continued. "Alright, weapons loadouts. Today we'll be using Earth based weapons since they have shields to plasma and organic shots. Team A, you'll be receiving M-16s and Glock 18s, all with Full Metal Jacket rounds, so place your shots very carefully. Team B, we'll be getting our Colt 1911s. Instead of the FMJ rounds, we'll be using hollow points, nine mil. Team C, you guys will be getting the Colts as well. Oh! In addition, Team A, you guys will be receiving CS Gas, Flashbangs, and Stingers. Team B, we'll have just the gas and stingers. As for Team C, since your Highground we're giving you CS Gas for safety should you get ambushed."

"Sounds good." Bryan concluded, arms folded as he now stood in the corner of the room. "Alright, the vans are loaded up and ready to go, let's get moving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katt sat down in front of the several monitors, the fact was that the entire wall was fall of them, while she had four set on the desk before her along with a giant keyboard. Picking up the headset, she set it into her ears, adjusting the microphone slightly.

"Alright guys, dispatch HQ here, radio check. Commanders on down. Copy?"

"_Brea here, I'm clear."_

"_Falco, same here."_

"_This is Bryan, I'm clear."_

"Alright, let's start with the teams. Positions and status."

"_Red 42 and Red 43, we're set at the main entrance. Everything's real quiet."_

"_Red 27 and Red 22, we're on patrol path one, nothing suspicious."_

"_Red 15 and Red 44 - out on the veranda, patrol three, all clear."_

"_Red 6 and Red 9, we are on patrol path two. Nothing yet."_

"Copy red team. Blue?"

"_27 Adam, wish I could give you guys something, but I'm clear."_

"_Don't cut yourself short Dean, this is the only time where nothing is better than something - 337 Inu, clear."_

"_Yah, what Mei said. Ivan - 46 Radar, clear."_

"Copy guys, finally, team Green, let's hear some good news."

"_34 - Falco here, I'm clear."_

"_Slippy, I-I'm clear!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the battlefront, Bryan was pretending to do some shopping for the new house. Course, his wingman Mei tagged along by his side, she was dressed in normal clothes while he was the one wearing his DCTU jacket.

"This looks nice." He said, holding up a blue object.

"Yah… but what is it?"

"_You might wanna put that down… let's just say it's something you wouldn't want to buy."_ Falco laughed over the radio, clearing watching through the binoculars. Bryan quickly dropped it back on the table while Mei laughed at him. "I have no clue what I just picked up, but I really feel like I need a shower."

They moved on to the next stall, this time Bryan kept his hands in his pockets. While Mei leaned over to look at something, he looked around him. Spotting one of the patrolling guards he acted as if they had never met, the other did the same.

"_Red 15 here, I've got a possible attacker. Dark blue clothing, brown fur, blue eyes, kind of messy hair…sitting just a click away from the west exit."_

"_Highground - Falco - here, I see him, he appears to be talking to another. This ones is wearing almost the same thing… just red fur, can't see his eyes."_

"_Red Lead here, Falco, Slip, check around, see if anymore people are wearing dark blue clothing. Also, check their patterns, see if they all seem to be heading in the same direction."_

"_Copy, call yah back in a few."_

Bryan himself, looked around him, counting another two furs with dark blue clothing.

"55 David, Blue Lead - hey guys, I've got another two suspects in dark blue clothing. Both with midnight blue fur, one with red eyes, another with green." He said, ducking out of sight with Mei as they passed him.

"_Highground, Falco here. I've counted another seventeen furs. That makes, what? Twenty-one total?"_

"_Who knew he was good at Math? Eh, hold tight, I'm gonna pull up Red's helmet cams, see what I can find and try and get an ID for you." _Katt responded, everyone could imagine Falco snorting at her comment.

Bryan stuck his hands back into his pockets, looking up to catch Mei staring back at him.

"You don't really think they'll do something in this area do you? They've got to know that we're here - and it isn't hard to spot the guards in full tactical gear."

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least if they just started shooting." Bryan responded, pulling her into an abandoned booth, closing the curtain. He unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off as he layed out his gear on the table, double-checking it while Mei held fast on the door.

"_Here's what I got thanks to Red 15's cam. These guys are members of the Militia Group Neon Blue. Not really sure about their name… but I guess it takes the color of the jacket well. Either way, these guys have deep ties with Darkness so keep them under close watch. While the General gave us flexibility, that doesn't include shooting without reason in really crowded places. Only thing I can think of is try a call out."_

"_Red Lead, copy. I'll have by boys call them out."_

"_Falco here, I'll cover you the best I can with the high power sniper rifle. Slip, keep watch for me."_

"_Sure thing."_

"55 David here, Brea, hold fast, let me set up some sort of ambush just in case. Try and get your team to call them out near 'The Old Town Bazaar'. Me and Mei can get them if they try and start something. We've got Twenty-One to deal with, odd one outs probably our bomber."

"_Uh… copy."_

Bryan watched two of Brea's team members take up positions on either side of the walkway, watching as two of the Militia members walked into the area, they stepped into the crowd.

"Public Security! Hold it right there!" One of them called, holding a single paw up in a stop sign. Instead of stopped the two furs turned around, finding that two more guards had blocked their exit.

By now, Mei and Bryan had taken separate rooftops. The roofs were low and with a quick jump and a small amount of pulling up, they were able to get perfect spots. They both kneeled down, hands holding CS Gas canisters.

"I said hold it! Blue Jackets! You two, right there!" The guard called again.

"_Hey guys, something is happening, all the blue-jays just turned in one direction, they all look like their heading for where your boys are trying to detain two of them. Possible firefight. Orders?"_

"_Dispatch here, Pepper says do what you guys gotta do, Just check your fire!"_

"_Copy."_

The crowd was watching now as four guards in tactical gear approached two furs with extreme caution. Suddenly, one of them reached into their jacket as one of the guards yelled. "Everyone down!"

Mei stuck her canister back into its Velcro pocket, this time pulling out her sidearm. Clicking off the safety, she jumped from the roof, just as Bryan tossed his canister down into the crowd.

Shots were fired and screams were heard within the mist of thick gray smoke. After it cleared, the aftermath of the entire scene could be seen more clearly. Several civilians were laying on the ground covering their heads while two of Brea's guards were sweeping with their rifles to check for any additional threats. The remaining two pinned down the fur who hadn't taken a hit.

"Police! Everybody stay down!" Bryan called, holstering his weapon to begin helping civilians up and out of the area.

"_This is Dispatch HQ, we're going to shut down the whole area. I've got multiple CTVs heading to your location. Grab the civilians and load'em up. I've also got Military Transports on stand-by for any suspects you guys don't poke holes in."_

"_Team Red, copy."_

"_Blue, copy."_

"_Highground, we copy."_

"It's clear!" One of the guards called, adjusting the strap of his weapon slightly.

"Suspect down, injured but breathing. I've got another in a healthy state, secure."

"Alright." Mei said, reloading her weapon. "Star Checking Civilians, get them inside the building, Falco said we've got multiple hostiles heading in our direction."

"_Guys, the Civilian Transports have arrived, along with medics and the military transport units. We're loading them up. Take my four you've got with you right now, use them in conjunction with Highground. Good luck."_ Brea called over the radio.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Mei called, helping people up.

"_You guys got about thirty seconds before they're on top of you. I only see about four weapons, so watch yourselves."_

Bryan sighed, they had all of the civilians in the buildings and under cover. However, putting together an affective attack in less then ten seconds was not an option. "Duck and cover people! Ready Flashbangs and Stingers! Three and three!" Bryan called, ducking behind one of the street stands. Looking across he found that one of the guards had taking the opposite post. He watched as the helmet came off to reveal another female.

_And here I was thinking Brea's team was all male. Hard to tell over the radio._

He heard the footsteps coming down the pathway.

"_Ready when you guys are."_ Mei said over the radio. Bryan nodded.

"Alright guys, toss and jump."

Four seconds later three Flashbangs and another three stingers went off, feeling the walkway with blinding light and rubber balls. Each guard and agent broke cover, popping up.

"Police! Down!"

"_Dean here, we're moving to your local right now! Just hold on!"_

A shot found it way right above Bryan's head as he ducked back down into his cover while a few guards starting firing.

"Ah, fuck!" He heard Mei yelled out.

"What is it?"

"_Damn thing's jammed. Cover, I'm clearing."_

Bryan popped back up, firing multiple rounds at anything shooting at him. Seeing a few of the enemy fall he ducked under again to reload, popping back up a few seconds later to fire a few more shots.

Watching as a few more fell to their knees while other hit the ground he came out behind his cover, the guard off to his right doing the same as they advanced forward.

"Down! Hands up!"

"Police!"

"DCTU!"

"Public Security! Let me see your hands!"

"I surrender! Don't shoot!" Someone shouted as the four formed a line across the walkway, weapons aimed and ready to fire, just in time for Dean and Brea to come running out of an alleyway.

"Holy shit… you guys did this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan leaned up against the back of the transport truck. They were riding back to HQ and while the seats were slightly uncomfortable, they weren't too bad. He sighed slightly before opening one eye to look across the way, Mei was staring at him again.

"Not the look… anything but the look. What did I do now?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking around him to see who else was listening. Other than him and Mei, Brea, Dean, Falco, and one of the guards had been crammed into the back of the transport unit. The others all had their eyes closed, it was obvious that everyone was tired and sleeping.

"You know damn well… You failed to tell me something."

"What? The hell are you talking about?"

Mei jolted her head in the direction of Brea.

"What about her?" He asked, looking over at her to see her ear twitch slightly. It was obvious that she was listening in.

"Well… I've noticed your reactions to her since the day you went to go check out our new weapons and units. I've also been watching the way she walks and talks, hell - even the look in her eyes. I gotta tell you Bryan, I'm not like the others, I observe those around me at all times, on duty and off. Much like you do."

Bryan nearly gulped. Was it possible that Mei had figured it out?

"I know you know something… and I want to know why you haven't told me…"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Don't lie… I know who she really is."

Bryan sighed, leaning slightly to his left in order to get slightly more comfortable. "Can we talk about this later? I've got a pounding headache from all the CS and Flashbangs."

"Oh we'll talk commander."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan opened up his gun storage locker at the new base, placing his sidearm in its respective slot while pulling out a bottle or painkillers. While doing so he checked his phone, seeing he had a missed call and checked his voice mail.

Holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear, he pulls a pad and pen, writing down a few numbers before hanging up. Walking out of the locker room he walks past Brea, coming out of the women's locker room, her fur is still slightly wet from the obvious shower she had taken.

"Hey, going somewhere?" She asks, wigging a claw around in her ear to let loose some water.

"Yah, Krystal called, she said that the physical therapy session won't allow them to get James from school, wanted to know if I could grab him and hang out with him for a few hours."

"Sounds good. Mind if I tag along? I've got nothing to do anyway."

"Uh yah… alright. Let's go then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school yard was full of children young children running to their parents, older ones hanging around and chatting with friends, and teachers - some giving stern looks to a few of the students. Bryan himself was leaning against the black SUV that they had parked out front, sun glasses added a semi-movie effect to the scene as Brea herself typed away on her laptop.

James walked down the school stairs with his head tilted towards the ground.

"Uh-oh. I used to have that look when I had a bad day." Brea commented, putting her computer away and stepping out. Bryan nodded, walking up to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uncle? Where's mom?"

"She couldn't make it…. Uncle, eh? When did that start?"

James just shrugged as Bryan took his bag, tossing it into the back seat.

"So? I've seen that look before, what's wrong?"

"I got in trouble today… my teacher wants to talk to my parents. She told me to come out and grab them for her…"

Brea sighed, rubbing his head playfully.

"Well… what do you say? Wanna chat?" Brea asked Bryan, jabbing him in the ribs slightly, who groaned. "I don't wanna go to school today." He said, walking towards the school building.

Inside, James showed them his classroom. Inside, a medium sized female feline sat at her desk, seeming busy with work. Hearing the door click shut she looked up, seeing James and two people other than his parents behind him. Her eyes zooming in on the holsters that were attached to their hips.

"James, I know these aren't your parents. For one thing, they're both the wrong species."

"I know Ms. Banach."

"Sorry, miss. Krystal called and said she wouldn't make it in time to grab him from school."

"I see… and you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bryan Daniels, and this is my partner, Brea Shutt."

"Alright, so you'll be standing in from Mr. and Mrs. McCloud?"

"For the time being, yes. So, I understand you wished to speak with us?" Brea asked, sitting on one of the desks. James had taken a seat in the back of the room, almost as if he didn't want to be apart of this.

"Well here is the thing… James has been disturbing the class lately. Lots of talking, he is missing homework assignments, he even skipped the art class yesterday. And I was well and ready to let that slide with the understanding that it wouldn't happen again, but - today took the cake. Not only did he swear in class, but also he talked about killing and death! Even so far as to explain terrorist plans to over throw Corneria! Not only that, but I collected some free write papers today - here, read this!" She said, thrusting it into Bryan's hands.

After a moment of blank staring, he handed it over to Brea who read the writing a lot better than he could. After a moment, she looked up. "Alright, I'll admit, that is a little… mature for someone his age. Nevertheless, given who his parents are and what he has to live with, isn't it understandable? Almost everyone he knows is in the military or holds a job to that standard."

"Maybe, but not the way he talks about it in class. I am a mandated reporter, Ms. Shutt. I have to report such things to the police."

"Well, consider them reported then." Brea retorted, clearly not liking the teacher's attitude.

"And what do you plan to do about it officer?"

"I don't see a threat here. He's just a kid, an only child who knows more adults and kids. He is bright and knows the difference between right and wrong. The kid knows a lot better than to ever pull a stunt like a terrorist."

The teacher's eye narrowed slightly. "I don't like your assessment. What agency do you work for? I want to speak to your superior."

Anyone could see the grin hiding on Brea's muzzle.

"DCTU, miss. Would you like my Commander's business card?"

"That would do nicely."

Brea nodded, jabbing Bryan once again who passed over his own card. The teacher took it, reading it over before frowning.

"This is your own card."

"Yes, I'm her superior."

"So then who is yours?"

"General Pepper. And I am sure he would agree with us on this topic as he knows the kid too."

The teacher sighed. "I'm not going to win this one… look the fact of the matter is, that if his behavior doesn't change soon, he could be suspended, possible kicked out."

"I'll walk with him. This won't happen again." Brea said, turning around to wave James over. He stood walking, slowly to the front of the room. "Ready to go little buddy?" She asked, he only nodded.

Bryan just smirked, he did the same thing when he used to get in trouble all the time.

Brea led him out as Bryan bid the teacher farewell. As they piled into the car, there was a moment of pure silence.

"You're going to tell Mom and Dad, aren't you… Please don't! Dad will be mad and Mom will be upset!"

"Don't worry about it." Brea assured. "Our lips are sealed… on one condition. Tune down the death talk, and no more skipping classes. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well since your parents won't be back for at least two more hours… what do you say we head out and grab a bite to eat. Maybe hit the park or something." Bryan asked, pulling out of the parking spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was six hours later and everyone sat in the living room of the new house.

"No one has heard anything?" Falco asked, pacing around the room.

"Nothing. Their session had ended four hours ago." Mei answered, just as Bill hung up his cell phone. "That was the hospital. They don't have any record of anyone with the name McCloud having a session today."

"Alright… so what does that mean?" Mei asked, leaning forward.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I pulled the message from Bryan's cell. I'm running through it to see if I can hear anything. But other than the occasional horn, nothing."

"So we know they are on the move… we can't trace the signal because their phone is now all. So… is it safe to assume they have been taken hostage?" Dean asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Yup." Bryan responded, rubbing his temples now.

"Guys… I can hear another attacker in the background. He's said Akita's name twice now."

"Ok, so it's confirmed, they've been kidnapped… foxnapped…" Ivan began. "What do we know all-in-all about the Darkness Clan?"

Bryan started the chain. "Alright, recap. Here is what we do know either from strait information or inference. The original Darkness was created by either Akita or a blood relative that shared the same views. The original plan was to either whip out Corneria, or a good portion of it using a nuclear detonation device. Their plan failed when we intervened with two teams. Dynamic and Stealth. The mission ended in a success but at the cost of a dear friend. You're next Mei."

"Right - few months later they reappear. This time was a new leader, crew, ship - the works. They've also developed yakuza tactics, either by training with or observing the actual gang. During this time they successfully blew up a street corner market witch brought on the injury of two of our own, Fox and Krystal. However, none of that happened before they completed their first credited kidnapping - Moran's kid. Passing the ball to Falco."

"Lets see, next we find out that they have ties to Star Wolf and an underground Militia group. However, the Star Wolf ties seem to fade when they find out that people are being abducted. But, wither or not their severed has yet to be seen. We also discover that they have planted a mole inside of DCTU, along with the attempted plant of another. At the same time, we get a grasp on one of their own."

"Right," Brea picked up. "Teresa. She says that he's been studying our moves, knows our tactics and just about everything else. She also tells us their weapons of choice, along with their own tactics and such. We also learn, that while they are trained in team tactics, they have yet to develop them. This became obvious when two surrendered and others were wounded or killed during the Temple City Ambush. The two we've got are not talking and the ones in the hospital are either in critical condition, or just too out of it to give us anything. And how's this for a finish? Two of our own are missing and suspected to be abducted by Akita's crew. No doubt we'll be getting a call." She finished up, putting her headphones back on to listen to the tape again.

"That's it… why would they take Fox and Krystal… what do they have that the rest of us do not…" Dean wondered aloud.

"Well… something doesn't fit… Akita is smart enough to know that Krystal has telekinesis or that mind power thing… whatever its called… with that said, it wouldn't be wise to take her because she could easily get away…" Mei continued.

"Well, almost. She has this weakness to chloroform. I mean, most of us are kind of immune to its effects, but to her - its like poison, heavy enough dose and… well, lets say we'll be short a blue vixen." Falco shook his beak at the grim news.

Bryan nodded. "Alright… well let's hope Akita did enough homework to figure out how to use it without killing her. Which also means we are working against the clock. Which means we are waiting for two things, a call, or a clue."

"Well, I'll keep reviewing this… but other than Akita's name and a few horns, can't get much for you. Though… one of these sounds like a train horn. I'll check track and train schedules, see what I can find."

"Yah… I'll make a few calls too, see if we could possible get a signal beacon for the last known location." Mei added.

"What should the rest of us do?" Falco asked, looking around. "I can't just sit here!"

"Well, we've got two choices. Couple stay here to keep tabs on the phone, the rest of us go out and about and look for clues. But first… someone should tell James."

"I'll tell him." Brea said, setting her headsets down. "Kid should hear it from me anyway, we got along good today."

"Alright… keep it smooth Brea, let me know how it goes. One of us will alert Pepper, and from their we'll figure out wither or not to alert the media. Meanwhile, if you've got a mode of transport - use it, cower the city. Leave no stone unturned, no building unchecked. A few of us will put some pressure on our live ones too. Someone has to know something they are not telling, and I'll be dammed if we don't find it out soon."

"You sure you want the media to know, Bryan? Might be a crusade…"

"We tell them nothing other than at some point today, to Star Fox members were taken hostage by the Darkness Clan. Nothing more other than if you have anything to call DCTU or Military HQ. Simple."

"Alright. Let's get moving - as of this moment, time is an enemy."


	19. Crossing the Line

Fox coughed slightly as his body tried to rid itself of the dust that had settled into his lungs. He had woken up in a darkened room, and after his eyes had adjusted to the room her realized that he had been tied up. The soft shuffling near him told him that he was also not alone.

"Someone there?" He coughed out.

"Fox! Oh good, you're awake."

"Where are we?"

"My best guess, an abandoned warehouse. I'm not sure. I lost track of everything when they put that rag over my mouth."

Struggling a little bit more Fox was able to break his binds, standing up he faltered slightly before steadying himself and slightly limping over to Krystal. He untied her next and they both stood to the best of their ability.

"This is the only time I'm going to let you stand up until the doctor says otherwise." She said, trying to take her mind off of what was happening.

"You think the others know we are missing?" Fox asked, looking around.

"I hope so… I called Bryan's phone just before they drugged me and asked him to grab James from school. I know they'll go back and review it if they realize we're gone."

"Shield your eyes." Fox warned, finding an electrical box in the corner of the warehouse. He hit the giant switch, watching as all the lights in the places flickered on.

It was now they could really see what they were in. The entire place was almost empty except for the two chairs they had been tired two, a mattress on the floor, and some sort of toilet area in a corner.

"Not exactly a five start warehouse." Fox whistled. "Almost makes me think they really want us to remain here."

Krystal looked up above her. The ceiling itself was too high to climb up to without stacking a lots of things. She realized that even if they piled everything in the room up, they wouldn't even make it half way.

"Looks like that's the only way in." She said, pointing skyward.

"Well, I don't think we're making it up there."

"Yah, you are still too weak and I'm too out of it to try and get up there. I could try later."

Fox grabbed her by the arm, swinging her into his chest. "No way, you're worse off than I am, you broke your legs - I didn't. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I hope you two are having fun down there!" Fox recognized Akita's voice as he looked up again to see him staring down at them both.

"You bastard! Just you wait!" Fox warned.

"If it wasn't for your sneaking wife, we'd have your kid too… she managed to make a call before we could stop her. No matter, it won't do either of you any good."

"What do you want?" Krystal asked, sitting on the floor, her eyes towards her lap.

"I'm going to trade each of you. You, my dear, will be traded for my sister. While Fox will be traded for one of my men."

"You think they will trade with you? Rule number one! We do not negotiate with terrorists!"

"You better hope they do." Akita finished, closing the roof door and latching it.

Fox sighed, sitting down next to her he gathered her in his arms.

"We're going to die here… I already know it." She whispered.

"I won't deny it Krystal… it doesn't look good… but if it comes down to that, think of this, two lives to save millions of others."

"It still doesn't make me feel better."

"I know... I know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give me something good guys."

"_Copy chief. We're cross referencing a couple of things now… with a little luck we should be able to get them back within two days. But… I dunno, just doesn't feel right. Akita is smart, shouldn't he know we'd be doing this?"_ Mei called back over the radio to Bryan as he pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Yah, that's what worries me. If we don't get a call soon then…"

"_Don't even say it. We've got a tracer worm on the phone, if they call, we should be able to get them. Hold on chief, incoming call."_

Bryan nodded to himself, turning right and picking up speed slightly.

"_It was the ransom demand. He wants a trade. Krystal and Fox for Teresa and that other guy we've got in a holding cell. He says he'll call back in two hours for an answer. What are we going to do?"_

"We don't negotiate with terrorist… Fox and Krystal both know that… but… hell, I'd hate to leave them behind…"

"_We've got two hours to think of something… hold on, Brea says the call is coming from a pay phone just a block east of you. Get moving!"_

"I copy!" Bryan nearly yelled, hitting his lights and siren as he spun the car around. He found the pay phone with ease, it was the only one of the phone off the hook and hanging.

"Hello!" He yelled into it.

"_Sorry Bryan. You just missed him."_ Brea's voice responded over the phone.

"God damn it!" Bryan cursed, throwing the receiver down with a great deal of force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow through the stress and fear, both Fox and Krystal had managed to doze off in a corner or the cold warehouse. Though the sleep was short lived when Fox woke up to the sound of a small sob. Looking down he saw that Krystal was still fast asleep. But hearing the sound again, he looked around him. It was only now he noticed the small closed off room in the corner.

He stood up, making sure Krystal was still asleep, he padded over towards the door to that room, balancing himself as he kicked it down. A small scream was heard as the door landed on the ground and inside he found himself face to face with a child.

"Please, don't hurt me! I just want to go home!"

Fox blinked a few times to gather his thoughts. "Looks like we're not the only ones here…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan sighed as he dropped his keys into his upper pocket, heading into the kitchen for a drink as he heard someone calling his name. He poked his head out the door to see Ivan calling him over, staring at something on the TV.

"Look." He said, pointing.

Bryan watched as the reporter explained on.

"_And now tonight's top story. M-TAC or Military Tactical Assault Command's main entry team raided this two story house today. The original warrant stated the reason for the bust to be the possibility of it being a halfway drug house. However, police and special forces are now telling us that they not only found the drugs, but they also found bio-chemical bombs and possible ties to another terrorist organization. Though which ones has yet to be made known to us. Other information that we have yet to receive was the chemicals within the bombs and just how much was seized in the bust. In other news…"_

"You don't think that they have ties to Darkness, do you?" Ivan asked, turning around to find a seat.

"If they do, we'll no doubt get a call from General Pepper. Hey, where is everyone?"

"They girls are sleeping, except for Mei - she is down at the range. I'm not sure about everyone else."

"Alright, if anyone else gets up tell them I'm out." He said, heading for his car again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…that's it. Oh! Keep in mind - we'll be on high alert until the Darkness clan is apprehended, so keep your eyes and ears open. Dismissed."

Bryan watched as the thirty officers in the room shuffled out, a few of them with coffee cups in their hands.

"Can I help you?" The question had caught Bryan off guard, his attention had been directed to those leaving, not the one staying behind.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Captain Jillian Menard…"

"You've found me. How can I help you?"

"Your team led the bust that was on the news today, right?"

"Yes, sir. That would be us."

"I was wondering if you had a few moments."

"Ah, you're one of those DCTU guys, eh? Have to say, it's kind of an honor. General told me you guys might be dropping in. You don't disappoint."

"Heh, we try."

"Right, so about M-TAC's bust today?"

"Right, I've been told you guys found connections to a terrorist organization. It wouldn't happen to be from the Darkness clan, would it?"

"As a matter of fact, it was. But it's really hard to prove without all the evidence. All we have is a possible paper trail and a few weapons. You guys are going to have to obtain those from General Pepper. Now, with that said, I bet you're no doubt going to want to know about those bombs."

Bryan nodded.

"Well, I've been working M-TAC for fifteen years. I thought I had seen everything but… these things are scary. Few years back, the government outlawed the use of B667 gas. B667 is a chemical gas that literally eats you from the inside out. What's worse is that you can actually feel the chemical eat away at you… We're not even sure if its completely fatal… most of the people exposed to it couldn't handle the pain and committed suicide."

"Damn, that's some harsh stuff."

"Yah, there is an antidote for it, but it has to be administered within five minutes of exposure. Something else you may want to talk to the General about is having some of that stuff stocked up in police units incase of an attack."

"What about gas masks, do they have any effect?"

"Yah. But how is any one cop going to carry enough gas masks for everyone in the area, including each size for each muzzle type and ear size…"

"Right."

"Sorry, don't have any thing else for you, I have to go, my shift just ended and I'm really tired."

"Yup, thank you. Get some rest and stay safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This whole thing is going no where. We have no leads, no clues, and no god damn ransom demands." Mei shouted, slamming her drink down. Hearing a tap on the door she turned around. "What Dean?"

"Me and a few of the others were going to head out for a drink. Bill said he'd stay behind incase of a call. We figured you might want to come, help take a load off."

"Nah, go ahead. I'm going to hit the showers, see if I can get some shut eye. Oh, by the way, where is Bryan, me and him need to have a talk."

"He headed out a little while ago to talk to some M-TAC instructor. He stopped by a few minutes ago and picked up Brea, said something about heading over to Military HQ to get some equipment installed on a few of the units. I dunno, try the radio if you're looking for him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan had to suppress a small chuckle when Brea's head poked up from underneath the body of the car, her ears twitched in aggravation as her faced was screwed up in the same tone.

"I don't get it. I've checked the wiring twice, checked the engine, checked the power output, the battery, even the freaking windshield washers. I cannot figure out why this damn thing will not start!"

"Alright, calm down. Pass me that screw driver." Bryan said, sticking his hand out, laying on the rolling cart. He gripped it with his right hand, sliding underneath the large SUV for a moment, her frustrated growls were matched with the sudden growl and purr of the engine starting up.

"I hate you." She hissed as he slid out from underneath the car, sitting up and handing her the screwdriver back. He seemed to ignore her as he made his way around the side of the unit, sitting in the driver's seat, he leaned to the side a little, touching a few keys on the new display. Brea rubbed her paws off on her jeans, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Alright. Power… lets try the heat screen first." She said, pointing out the buttons as he pressed them. A moment later the image was that as if you were seeing the garage through the eyes of a heat seeker missile. Every degree was put into a spectrum of color, of course, the orange body standing in the middle of it all took them by surprise.

"Dracous! What are you doing? Near scared me to death." Brea scolded him as he handed over a file folder. "One of Pepper's delivery men dropped this off. Said it was for the big man himself." He said, motioning over his shoulder towards Bryan, who was still pushing buttons on the screen. A moment later bright flashes filled the garage as the light bar was activated.

"I'll deliver it to him." She said, turning around just as the flashes died out. Sitting back in the passenger's seat. "I see you found the light activation switch."

"Wasn't hard to find, it was blinking."

"So like any other thing with testosterone, you push it."

"Hush."

"Yah well, that concludes your upgrades. Few more weeks, we'll have these up and running on all of the units. What do you say, take it out for a test drive? Maybe grab a bite?"

"Sure thing." Bryan responded as the garage door opened and they pulled onto the street. A few turns later they found themselves outside a small diner.

"Almost reminds me of a place back home. Took Fox there before it got all… blown up."

"Yah… I almost remember it… Bryan… I'm worried."

"Don't be…"

"No! Listen! They've got Fox _and_ Krystal. Two of our best and strongest. If they managed to get them, who says they can't pick off the rest of us? I've died once already, I doubt I'll come back again… and who says the rest of you will go through the same thing I did! Death is real, Bryan… and we're going to face it… but what if we can't defeat it?"

"Then we will all die trying. I refuse to step back and say I've been beaten by terrorists, and the others will agree."

Brea sagged in her seat. "I dunno… its just scary."

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now."

She scoffed at him. "Don't second guess me, I'm with you guys to the death. You know that."

"Good to hear it… now, bout that bite?" Bryan asked, signaling to pull off to the side of the road.

"_27 to Dispatch! I need back-up! Right now! We're taking sniper fire from an unknown location! Requesting air support and all available units!"_

Bryan's signal went right off and the flashers took its place. By now the sky had taken on a dark pose and threatened to open up and let the rain fall from the heavens. Brea had read his movements, reaching for the radio after checking the GPS system.

"Five-Five David with DCTU to 27 and Dispatch. We're responding, code 3. Copy?"

"_Dean here, we're all pinned by sniper fire. Keep your heads down!"_

"Copy."

"_778, responding, code 3."_

"It's going to be a full ten minutes before we can even get in their area." Brea muttered, checking their speed to distance. "They'll be slaughtered." Bryan said, slamming down the pedal even more.

They were less than four minutes away when another call came out over the radio.

"_Officer down! I repeat! We have an officer down! We need back-up now! Where's that damn chopper! 55, 887, what the hell!"_

"_Chopper 5 to unit. We're on our way, just got off the pad."_

"_887, I'm on it guys, hold out as long as you can! I'm going as fast as this thing can go!"_

"_Medic 8 to unit, we're standing by."_

"55 here - we're two minutes out."

"Get out of the way damn it!" Bryan yelled out in frustration as crowded streets only became worse.

"_Officer's bleeding out. Damn it, we need help now!"_

"_Shit! 887, I'm pinned by sniper fire! Son of a bitch just shot up my unit!"_

"_Guys! We're losing him! I need medical help, now!"_

Brea jumped into the back seat, rummaging through a part of the unit that Bryan couldn't quite see. A moment later she reappeared with a M-16 in hand.

"Great, you've got a gun. Not much use unless we can find him!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm working on it!"

"_I've got a civilian down! Damn it we are taking casualties!"_

"_Dispatch to all units, DCTU dispatched. M-TAC is en-route to your location."_

"_Tell them to step on it!"_

"Done!" Brea yelled, just as Bryan took a corner.

"Good! But now isn't the time for arts and crafts!"

"Very good commander, but we now have a heat vision sight for your rifle." She yelled over the siren, sitting back in her seat.

"_Anyone know where the hell these shots are coming from?"_

"_Somewhere to the far right! Guys, we need assistance now!"_

"_Jesus, where the hell is M-TAC! Bryan, Brea! Get your asses in gear!"_

"You'll hear our siren any moment. We're right down the block." Brea responded, setting the radio back into its cradle.

Vehicles were all about the road, a few of them smoking from the plasma shots they had taken. "It's a war zone." Bryan muttered, slowing down slightly to dodge the cars.

"Hope our plasma shield holds up. Wanted to test it _before_ we got it into the field."

Bryan grabbed the radio this time, hitting a switch to kill his siren he then turned on the car's PA system. "This is the police. I want everyone to stay low to the ground."

"_Thank god. Watch yourselves, those shots go right through are armor."_ Mei said over the police band radio.

"Don't worry about it, couple upgrades you guys are getting makes the shots dissipate as they hit the unit. Where are you guys, we're going to try and load you up and get you out of here."

"_I copy. Injured first. I lost track of Dean after his last transmission. Find him, and you'll find the others. I can hold my own for a little while longer, but that doesn't mean to take all day!"_

"Where are you, we're going to need your help getting people loaded up."

"_Just look for my flashers, they're still running."_

Bryan glanced around, spotting red and blue out of the corner of his eye he was easily able to find Mei crouched down behind the unit, pistol still in hand. Mei jumped in the back again as Bryan came to a crawl, she helped pull her in and shut the door.

"Guys! If you can hear me, call out the radios. We can get you out!" Bryan was calling over the units PA system. Meanwhile in the back, Brea was handing over the newly equipped M-16.

"Here, look through the scope, it's a heat sensor." She said, jumping into the cargo bay of the car, she began tossing random things into the back seat to make room. Mei looked through the scope. "Nice, but it'll be hard to find him like this, lots of people around."

"Isn't plasma really, really hot? Check for the weapon, it'll probably be glowing." Bryan called from up front, turning on his heat system again as well.

"Come on guys… respond." He was muttering.

He suddenly slammed on the breaks as he came across a burnt out car, the lettering DCTU was barley readable. Looking around he saw a couple of furs strewing on the ground, either laying still or possible injured. He jerked the wheel around so that the cargo door was facing them. Putting it in park he too, jumped in back.

"Mei, do you know where he is shooting from?"

"Yah, that way." She said, pointing north.

"Alright, cover us while we move the bodies. Use the heat vision." He said, jumping in back before opening the door and bolting out, Brea on his heals. Mei got out of the car, taking a position where she had cover, but could still see where she thought he was shooting from.

Bryan and Brea began helping those who were still alive into the back of the car. Still keeping an eye out for trouble or their team members. Helping the last of the live people into the back of his car, he glanced around again.

"Brea! Over here!" He yelled, suddenly running off towards a nearby restaurant. The windows had been shot out and people could be seen lying in a pool of blood on the ground.

But training told them both, behind the counter was a great place to hide.

Rushing in, the checked the kitchen first, seeing only a few live ones still crouching down, they led them out first. By now the unit was nearly full, it would be a crowded ride to the hospital. Making one last run into the restaurant, they found both Dean and Ivan hiding in a small corner to the very far right.

"Where's your radio?"

"Damn thing took a hit. We gotta help Ivan, he got tagged in the shoulder."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Jackie left before the shooting began, she's probably on her way."

"Anyone else?"

"Nah, no one else wanted to come…" Dean said, standing up as they began to lift Ivan up off the ground, moving towards the unit, but still careful not to hurt him.

By now, more sirens could be heard in the distance. Just as another DCTU unit came to a halt outside. Moments after the screeching tires, a burst of gunfire was heard, followed by a few pistol shots and more gunfire.

A chopper's blades where also heard not too far off. No doubt M-TAC had finally come within striking distance. They would let them deal with the guy with the rifle, they would get the injured out.

Bryan opened the back of the newly arrived unit, ushering a few others from his to it before placing Ivan on the floor of the cargo area. Dean jumped in the back and shut the door while Brea ran to get into Bryan's unit.

He in turn, met up with Mei and the newly arrived Jackie. They were both firing shots off at the roof of a nearby building. He padded both of them on the back. "Jackie, Mei, lets get moving! M-TAC is almost here, let them deal with it, we've got injured people to move."

Running for the units with Mei providing cover with the M-16, Bryan called out again.

"Go with Jackie, Mei! Ivan's in back, took a hit!"

"Got it boss!"

Bryan dove back into his unit, throwing it back in gear as he took off, Jackie followed close behind, her siren at full blare as Bryan turned his back on.

"This is Five-Five David to dispatch! I've got multiple injured civilians and an officer down! We are on a city-wide tactical alert! M-TAC is on the scene and we are moving out to deliver the injured to the local hospital! Copy?"

"_Dispatch to all units. City wide tactical alert has been initiated. Keep on the look out for any suspicious activity."_

"What the hell started this whole thing?" Bryan yelled, hitting a few more switches in order to switch the modes of his light bar and flashers. They were more erratic now, clearing telling anyone nearby to get the hell out of the way.

"_Hey guys, Dean says that before shooting started, there was something going on at the restaurant. Apparently two guys were going at it. One of them is a DOA."_

"He catch what about?"

"_Yah, says that one of them was leaving something and was threatening to tell the police. I bet its an assassination to cover some tracks. Probably from Darkness as well. Damn it! Thirty-Six to Dispatch! Officer is in critical condition! I need a trauma team ready to roll upon arrival!"_

"_Dispatch, I copy!"_

"_He's losing blood! We're going to need some kind of transfer! Anything we can get!"_

"_Alerting County General._

"_I copy!"_

"Oh man, this doesn't sound good." Brea said, holding on to the bar above her head with her tail as she worked with her free hands to help a few of the wounded in their car the best they could.

"Damn it… not another one." Bryan cursed, turning hard again into the hospital parking lot.

"Five-Five David, we have arrived! Send them out!"

"_I copy. Dispatch to all units, officers have arrived at County General. Be advised."_

"_He guys - Bill here, we've got the caller on the line. Patching it trough."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The sniper did his job… but I don't think he made it out."

"Good." Akita responded from behind the headrest of his chair. "Damage?"

"Multiple people down. The police band radio says they got an officer too."

"One of them?" The chair had turned, but only the glint in his eye was visible.

"Unknown, sir."

"How are our two new house guests doing?"

"Fox kicked the door to the kid down."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"You did get the pin before you tossed them in, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you know what to do next."

"Right away, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire engine's siren screamed all the way down the road while cars pulled off to the side to make way for its massive size. It was one of four heading towards the warehouse district. One of the smaller warehouses had caught on fire and was in danger of nearly setting the ones around it on fire.

The police and medics were also on their way, though they were a little ways off from the fire trucks who breaks were in full service to bring them to a stop a safe distance while still being at an effective distance in order to put out the fire.

With the fire out after two hours, the police and rescue staff were allowed into the building. The fire itself had been too intense to allow even the fire squad to make a run through to look for people trapped inside.

Now that the building was out, they could begin looking. It didn't take long to find the two burnt bodies inside, it appeared that they hadn't suffered too much, but they were burnt to where you couldn't make any kind of ID except for anything dental, if that.

It would have to wait until the corner's officer could do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, the dentals didn't turn up anything other than braces at a young age."

"Anything else? Did you check the clothes, David? They were burnt bad, but something had to survive.

"Sure thing Doc." David patted down the clothes, pulling out a half-melted wallet. He pried it open, pulling out a few things. "Didn't find an ID… though that isn't uncommon anymore… what's this?" He asked, holding up a pin.

"Let me see." There was a pause as Doc looked over the piece of metal. In the fire it had only been slightly melted. "Oh, my… we need to call General Pepper."

"Why?"

"Because… this pin belong to Fox McCloud."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan's pupils reacted to the bright flashes of light from the camera flashes directed towards him. The microphone feedback had since died down, and now he found himself without words, gripping the sides of the podium to where his knuckles began turning white, he took a deep breath. Why General Pepper had chosen him to make the speech was quite clear.

For one, he himself needed time to gather his thoughts on the ordeal. Falco wouldn't deal with the press well, neither Slippy. Bill would have been able to make the speech except for the fact that he had known Fox longer than most and just couldn't bring himself to speak the words.

"Today at about four-fifteen in the afternoon, two bodies were discovered among a burnt out warehouse. An autopsy has been performed as to find the identity of the bodies… however, it in itself was inconclusive. The only form of identification found on either of the bodies was a pin. As you may, or may not have already known, it is the Star Fox pin that Fox McCloud was known to carry with him at all times. Under that knowledge, the Military's own investigation team has found it safe to say that the bodies were none of than Fox and Krystal McCloud."

A murmur rushed the crowd before dieing out.

"At this time, we have only one suspect: The Darkness Clan. James McCloud is safe and sound, though his current location is classified. Everyone within the military is doing what we can to bring an end to this ever growing threat."

Bryan took a deep shaking breath. Never since the beginning of the war did he think he would be uttering the words that had left his mouth moments ago.

"We will be taking questions at this time."

The reports would yell out one by one, each waiting their turn.

"Where does DCTU fit into all of this? Ever since you guys showed up we seem to be having a shoot out every other week!"

"That shows the magnitude that The Darkness Clan has taking the fight to. We do not endorse the shootouts, nor do we start them. It is the pure result of terrorist actions taking upon the people of Corneria."

"What about the sniper attack? What happened there? Who was injured?"

"We believe that the sniper attack on the diner was a contract put out by The Darkness Clan. This proves that they are afraid of our tactics and actions. We have them where they fear the most at this time. As for injuries… some civilians were injured in the attack, including two of my officers. One of them is in surgery right now."

"Surgery? How bad are his injuries?"

"The doctors fear he will not make it through the night. They said our best chances at this time is that he falls into a coma."

"What do you have to say to accusations that you have indeed captured one of their own?"

"We have captured two of their own. Though neither are talking as of yet."

"Do you plan to get them to talk? Doesn't our safety rely on them telling you everything!"

Now the room was practically yelling faced with that particular fact.

"Now hold on! We cannot torture them in the hopes of getting information! The best we can do now is use what we have gathered and what we know in general to bring down this threat."

Before the next question could be shouted out, Mei stepped up behind Bryan, whispering into his ear.

"Hey, dispatch just said that one of the Star Wolf members was spotted half a mile west of Military HQ. Want me to go an investigate?"

He places his hand over the microphone, leaning back slightly.

"Teresa's band go off?"

"No. Radio car called it in. But because all he's doing is walking down the street, locals can't pick him up. We'd have to do it."

Bryan removed his hand, leaning forward towards the microphone.

"I am sorry, that is all the questions we have time for." He said, quickly stepping down off the podium, rushing past the reporters and out to the front of the building, jumping into his parked unit. Brea jumped in a moment later.

"Whoa! Where you running to cowboy?"

"Mei was monitoring the radios. Said a patrol called in a Star Wolf member hitting the streets half a mile from Military HQ. Since he's out of the jurisdiction, we have to grab him." Bryan said, speeding off with his lights flashing, but no siren.

They sped a couple of city blocks before reducing their speed and killing the lights on the bar. The patrolled their way up and down a few streets of his last known location before finally spotting him.

The Grey lupine was making a decent pace, heading towards the Military HQ.

"Isn't that Wolf O'Donnell?" Bryan asked, falling back a little.

Brea nodded her head as Mei's unit pulled up behind them. "Yah, little strange he's just strutting around in broad daylight."

"_Orders Chief? Wanna just pull up, guns drawn?"_ Mei called over the radio.

"Three on one, our odds seem good." Brea commented, cocking her weapon back.

Bryan looked around them. It was very odd, saying that the Star Wolf member was just walking down the streets like no one's business. "Mei, hold stead on this street. Me and Brea will take this turn, we'll speed up and catch him at the next block. Pull it off as a felony stop, copy?" Bryan asked, turning onto a side street and picking up speed.

"_Copy boss. Just give me the go."_

Bryan pulled to a stop just behind the stop sign at the next intersection to the street they were originally on. He could just clearly make out the ears of Wolf over to the top of the fence. He counted down from three quietly to himself before calling into a radio.

"Move!" Just as Brea hit the lights and Mei popped her siren to alert him to their presence. It almost seemed like Wolf was going to run for a moment, until Bryan's unit pulled out in front of him, cutting off his escape route. Both Bryan and Brea jumped out of their unit with weapons drawn.

"DCTU! Paws up!"

"Hold it!" Mei called from behind.

Wolf was grinning! Bryan silently wondered why, though he ignored the thought, yelling out more commands.

"On your knees, paws behind you head!"

Wolf complied with a grumble, falling to his knees with his paws behind his head.

Bryan nodded to Mei who charged in, throwing Wolf roughly onto his stomach, cuffing his hands behind his back before both her and Bryan pulled him up onto his feet, dragging him towards Bryan's unit.

"That hurt, you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gutsy move, walking through town in broad daylight."

"Was wondering what your response time would be. Better than I expected." Wolf had no problem looking Bryan right in the eye. But even with that challenge, the DCTU vet wasn't about to step down.

"Why were you grinning?"

"Because, I am the smart one. The only way I could get here without looking like a traitor would be to get caught."

"And why would you want to be here?"

"Because, Akita has taken things further than we discussed. The final straw was the murder of Fox."

"Oh? And why would you care now?"

"Do not get me wrong. I too, am a mercenary. I fight wars for money. But this is no war, it's a massacre! When in war, I know my enemy is guilty of something! But Civilians? Little kids? Hell, even I wouldn't pull that job."

"But you said the final straw was Fox."

"I'm getting to that. Over the years, me and Fox have - had - a professional understanding. He would go home if I went home, and vise versa. We've even worked together if you can believe that. We both told each other that if one were to die, it would be at the others hands in a fair fight. But - bound and gagged is no fair fight."

"I'll say."

"Besides, we had another understanding. If I died, he would take care of my daughter. If he did, I'd take care of that blue vixen of his. That's how we played it - that's why no matter what the situation, we both made it out. Only… well, looks like the pup bit off more than he could chew."

"I see… so you two weren't really ever true enemies."

"Nope. Just… brothers on the wrong sides."

Bryan nodded.

"Look. Akita has taken this way too far, I want him taken down but… even with my team, we aren't able to do it. He knows our moves too well. At the same time, he fears you guys. Oh man does he fear you guys. Every move you've made so far he either didn't expect, or only half expected to see it. You've got him running scared, that's why he's pulling up allies east and west. He's pulling contracts and assignments. He wants every last one of you dead."

"He fears us that much, eh?"

"More. And in all my years pulling contracts, I know what that means. You guys have the means and ability to take him down. You just need a time and place to strike. And I know them."

"Really? So? What are they?"

"I know where is base of operations is. You'll need a large team to hit it."

"How big?"

"The building is six floors above ground. Two floors built as a basement and bunker, but the bunker collapsed a few weeks back during some tunneling to expand, it isn't used anymore."

"What else?"

"Not much in the way or technology when it comes to security, mostly just posted guards and…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…alarms? Jesus, the place is packed with them." Slippy said, looking over the building schematics. "What do you think, Bryan?"

"Well… we'll need two teams. An assault and a recon. The recon team will need to be small, but secure. The assault team can be as big as we can get them."

"Sounds good chief, lets make some calls and get Pepper in on the loop. He will no doubt be pleased with the developments." Mei said, picked up her cell.

"Hold on, Wolf told me one last thing. He says that they hold most of their prisoners in an abandoned warehouse, twenty miles away from the actual district. He said that's where they are holding Moran's kid and anyone else they may have grabbed."

"So then what do we do?"

"Well… M-TAC is specialized in elimination tactics… let them hit Akita's complex. We're more worried about the hostages right now. We'll hit the warehouse. No doubt he'll have security there, so it'll be fight."

"Final orders?"

"Final."

"I'll make the call."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Alright guys, chapter 20 will be the last chapter. Everything will be revealed, and all questions will be answered. And maybe after a while, I'll try something like this again.

'Nite.

Oh! And while I am pleased to see my last chapter got 60 hits - it didn't get any more than 6 reviews. Please, if you read it - review it! Even if it's to say 'so-and-so was here'.

Oh! And yes, I know Akita said he would trade Fox and Krystal for a couple of captives, but you'll see why he didn't in the next chapter.


	20. Extreme Operations

That had probably been their first actual tactical movement while on Corneria. They had even gone as far as to set up a tactical command post to keep track of the two teams. M-TAC has put their teams into position to get ready to raid the Darkness Clan's headquarters, while DCTU and it's sister team, had set up shop two blocks away from the hostage warehouse.

"Man, this doesn't feel right." Mei began, putting on her bulletproof vest, making sure to check that her plasma and laser deflection device was on and working. She strapped her holster to her leg, sliding the Colt in a moment later after checking her clips and rounds.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked, do the same thing as Mei.

"I just always pictured working with Fox and Krystal when we did this."

"It'll be hard, no doubt. But… we can do it."

"Ready to go?" Bryan asked, loading the last of the shells into the breaching shotgun before pulling on the strap so that the shotgun was diagonal across his back, barrel down. It had settled next to the opti-wand, which was on his back in the same fashion.

"Ready as I'll ever be." They said at the same time, doing a last once over of their gear.

"Alright, we're waiting for TOC to tell us that M-TAC has started their raid. We'll move in with stealth until we get to the building. After that, we'll play it be ear."

The group nodded. They were a lot smaller than they were when they had first landed on Corneria. Ivan and Dean were still in recovery, leaving only Mei, Jackie, Bryan, and Brea when it came to the original team. However, they were joined by Brea's element, Katt, and Falco Slippy had opted to stay in the command post which added another seven or eight. But that was good, they were small in numbers, but they sure as hell made up for it.

As for now? They advanced into previously discussed positions, hiding in the shadows, ready for their signal. Bryan felt two taps on his back, the silent signal for him being covered by another team mate. Judging by the claws he felt, it was Brea.

He took another step forward before holding his fist up, telling them all to stop as he pulled the Opti-wand from his back, he clicked it on - pushing on last button in order to turn on the heat vision view.

"Alright guys, I've got about fourteen unknowns. Check your fire, call your shots, and be sure to give compliance issues before shooting - you know the rules."

"_Copy chief."_

"_Roger that."_

"_TOC to Entry Team, Delta One and Delta Two are in position. M-TAC says their raid will start in ten minutes. Hold tight."_

"_This is Delta One, I have the entry team spotted on the grounds. They're clear and covered."_

"_Delta Two - I've got multiple guards on the roof of the building and on the grounds around it. Also, it would appear that there are at least six people inside the warehouse. The only entry point I can see is through the roof."_

"_TOC to Delta Two, Copy. Entry Team, any ideas?"_

"Yah," Bryan began into his earpiece. "someone call Military HQ, get us the tank."

"_Slip says that they've got a landmaster. It'll take six minutes to get it there, we can run it through the wall."_

"Copy TOC. We'll be waiting."

He ducked back into the shadows, securing the opti-wand to his back again.

"This is the part I hate, the waiting." Brea mused, Bryan looked over his shoulder, even if the black feline was in the shadows, her eyes were still visible.

They didn't have to wait long. A few moments later the low rumble of the tank pulling into the district was heard. Hearing the tank moving forward, the radio chatter began.

"_Entry Team, this is TOC. Delta team will be taking silenced shots at anyone on the roof. Brea's element will handle anyone outside the complex while DCTU will move into the complex through the hole in the wall. Falco and Brea, you'll be with DCTU to even the teams out. Good luck - god speed."_

"Copy, what's M-TAC's Status?"

"_They're waiting for you to start your assault. That way its less risk of the terrorists there to figure out what's going on."_

"Copy TOC. Lets get moving guys. Just like we planned."

They began moving forward, the Tank on the front line, providing cover for the DCTU agents. Slippy pulled it to a complete stop just out of sight of the warehouse, but enough to where he could gun it and take down the wall.

"_Waiting for orders."_

Bryan pulled the wand from his back again, checking for the wall they were going to hit.

"They wall is clear slip. They're all at the other end of the warehouse."

"_Copy, ready when you are."_

Bryan looked over his shoulder at his team mates. Each one nodded their readiness.

"Go, go!"

The tank's engine growled as it sped forward, ramming the wall down. Brea's element began shooting at anyone outside while DCTU rushed the hole.

"Police! Arrest warrant! Get down!"

"Moving forward! Trailers!"

"Contact! Hostage found!"

Shots were exchanged outside between Brea's element and the suspects. The only suspect they had spotted inside so far had laid his weapons down upon the hole appearing in the wall.

"Mei, all clear!"

"Brea! Hostage and suspect compliant! I'm clear!"

"Jackie, in position and clear!"

"Falco, all clear here.

"Entry team to TOC. We've got a suspect and a hostage. Both secure with no injuries. Make a call to Officer Moran, she'll want to know her kid is safe."

"_Copy entry team. Continue on."_

"_This is Element Two, outside is clear. We've got multiple suspects down or DOA. None of these guys gave up with a fight."_

"_Copy."_

"Stack if up guys." Bryan said, pointing at a newly built door that lead to what looked like a small office space. Bryan pulled out the wand a final time. "I've got four unknowns."

"Ready when you are." Mei said, readjusting her ballistics helmet slightly.

Brea tapped the keypad, finding that the newly built sliding door was locked from the inside.

"Guys, need a charge here."

"Think the breaching shotgun can get it?"

"Nope, slider. Gonna need a C2."

Brea concluded, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Swap with me." Mei said, tapping Brea on the back. Mei kneeled down on a knee pad, placing several C2 charges on the door. They were going to blow the entire thing down, and she knew exactly how to do it.

Mei counted down from three on her fingers before clicking down the detonator, blowing the door of its hinges.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_DCTU started, lets get moving!" _The shout was heard over the helmet cam of one of the M-TAC members. Moran sat in the CP, listening to both teams over the radios.

"_Entry team to TOC. We've got a suspect and a hostage. Both secure with no injuries. Make a call to Officer Moran, she'll want to know her kid is safe."_

She was almost in tears hearing the agent's report. "He's safe." Her partner reassured her, taking her into his arms for a moment. "It's over… its finally over."

"_Entry team to TOC!" _Bryan's voice shouted again. _"We've blown the second door, I've got a hostage and a suspect down! Need medics. The hostage is okay, but the suspect is in critical condition. I've got a second set as well, both are secure. But, both hostages are wearing some sort of bag over their head, its duck taped good, we're…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…not touching it until medics get here." Bryan called into his radio. "Put'em on safe and let'em hang. We're done."

"I'm not touching that one, can't mend broken bones." Mei said, referring to the hostage with the dislocated shoulder, stepping back out the door to retrieve her kit to begin working on the first suspect.

The outer team had come in to remove the suspects while Slippy sat on the landmaster outside, watching them being led out one by one.

"Bryan!" Jackie suddenly called, making him turn around, his hand moving to his holster out of instinct. "Look at this!" She said, pointing behind the chairs, Bryan stepped around, finding two tails poking out the back.

"Orange and blue…" He whispered to himself, turning around a moment later in a hurry.

"Falco! Give me your pocket knife!" He said, holding his hands out to catch it as it was tossed to him. He flicked it open, working gingerly around the sides of the bags.

"Oh my god…" Brea whispered, seeing one of the blue ears poke out the top after a moment. "It… it can't be…"

"Fox! Krystal! They're alive!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Entry Team to TOC! Entry Team to TOC! I need an escort for two hostages! I repeat, we've got to VIP hostages!"_

In the command post, Moran listened on again.

"Copy, clarify."

"_We've got Fox and Krystal in here! They're not dead!"_

"What! Entry Team confirm!"

"_Mei here, what the hell is going on?"_

"_Fox and Krystal are still alive. We're looking right at them. She's a little out of it, but he's wide awake. Looks like they had them bagged and gagged."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys okay?" Bryan asked, falling off onto a knee in order to assess his shoulder better, Brea began to assess Krystal's status.

"My shoulder hurts. And she's been silent for a long time." Fox said, Bryan watched as Fox's good hand grabbed his arm. He bit down on his fangs as everyone heard a pop.

"I've had to do it before." He commented, moving it around to make sure it was back in its place.

He was on his feet a moment later, wobbling slightly. "Krystal. Come on…" He said, slapping her cheek slightly. He continued to plead for a few minutes before she opened her eyes slightly.

"Fox… what's going on…"

He smiled up to her. "We're going home, Krystal."

Krystal's eyed opened right up as she looked around the room. Seeing everyone standing around her with big guns she guessed they must have raided the warehouse. Fox hugged his mate close, picking her up. He was lead out to the landmaster where Slippy was waiting for him.

"F-f-f-fox! You're alive!"

Meanwhile, TOC was calling out over the radio.

"_TOC to M-TAC, Mission Complete, copy?"_

They were met with static.

"_TOC to M-TAC, copy?"_

"_Officer down! We're taking heavy causalities!"_

"_Copy! Medics on alert!"_

Looks were exchanged amongst the agents and squads on scene.

"_TOC to M-TAC, status report. Do you copy?"_

"_I repeat, TOC to M-TAC, you guys okay? We've lost visual on your cams."_

Mei gave Bryan a worried look, he in turn, turned to Jackie.

"How much ammo did we bring?"

"Enough for a three week war."

"Good." He replied, turning to the team. "Guys! Restock and get ready to roll. We're moving to assist M-TAC."

"DCTU to TOC, responding to officer down call, code three."

"_Copy, we can't get any contact with them at all. Last known location was on the fourth floor. Just a floor below the stronghold."_

"Copy." Bryan said, jumping into his unit, the other units lined up behind his, their lights flashing and sirens starting up.

"_Dispatch to TOC and all Field and Patrol units, we are on a city wide tactical alert BCC on TAC 1. That our highest alert."_

"_TOC, we copy."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5 Minutes Before xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fall back! We're taking fire!"

"Where are they shootin-"

"Jack! Respond!"

"Man down!"

"Check the radios!"

"They're all dead!"

The shouts were barely hear over the gun and plasma fire. Both sides exchanged fire, and both incurred heavy loss, thought M-TAC more than Darkness. TOC was trying to get through to them, but some sort of jamming device had kicked in after they had cleared the third floor. They were cut off without back up, only gargles were able to get through the radio.

By the time any of them realized it was an ambush, it was too late. They were taken hostage, or killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright guys, we're rushing the doors when we get there. Last known contact was the third floor, probably a jamming device. Grab you heat and night vision, we'll cut the power. Copy?"

"_Copy that."_

"_Ok."_

"_Lets do this."_

"_Good luck guys."_ Fox's voice came over the radio, it must have been from the ambulance.

"Dispatch, we are on scene and beginning assault."

"_Copy."_

Doors were slammed and combat boots met pavement as the ran for the doors.

"Alright, cover the room, check for survivors. Basically, two and two." Bryan said, pointing around him at the bodies.

He felt the tap on his back, telling him that he was covered. They moved around the room in teams of two, checking for survivors.

"I've got nothing but DOA's."

"Same here." Falco commented.

"Nothing different for me." Mei reported.

"Not a living soul." Jackie finished.

"Next floor up." Bryan said, pointing towards the stairs.

They had cleared the next two levels without incident. Though any of the terrorists they had found were dead until that point as well.

"Entry Team to TOC, anyone got the power?"

"_We cut it when you entered the first level."_

"Back up generators?" Brea asked.

"Probably." One of her team members scoffed.

"Alright, we'll adapt." Bryan finished. "Stack up on that door - open, bang, and clear. Also, toss in some CS and Stingers. We'll hit them with the full barrage." He continued, pulling out the opti-wand and scanning through the door while he talked. "We're looking at about fourteen moving bodies, tons on the ground too."

The team got into position, Brea had halted the entry in order to press her ear to the door, she could hear them talking through it.

"Oh man! What a massacre! They didn't stand a chance!"

"Oh yah. Boss says that that should be the last attack for the day. He says that the only other team to probably attempt to get in here would be DCTU, and he says that they would take the rest of the day to plan their attack."

"Donny said he saw some flashing lights out front. Though the vehicles looked unmarked. You don't think its them do you?"

"Nah, man! Stop worrying! Its probably a security force trying to keep us in."

"What should we do?"

"Hell if I know. We should just crash in the lounge. They've got some food there, its going to be a long night."

She turned back to the team. "Man, they've spotted our units, but they don't suspect its actually DCTU." She whispered, finishing placing the breaching charge Mei had handed her.

"Good, we can take this floor by surprise then."

"Last floor boss." Mei corrected.

"Right two below, four above. Six. Alright, lets make it count. Blow it, lets get moving."

Brea nodded, taking a step away from the charge. The door flew open and the grenades were tossed in. Various yells and curses were heard among the compliance shouts from the officers - shots were fired and in moments, every suspect in the room was down.

"Check for survivors!" Bryan yelled, checking around a corner.

"Man, the entire M-TAC team was wiped out." Mei said, standing back up after kneeling down to check on a fallen comrade.

"Wait… we're missing their commander." Brea said, looking around the room again.

"She must have been taken… alright, we'll split up. Mei, take a few and go that way. I'll take the rest and head for that hallway. If you find Akita or Jillian, call over the radio."

"Got it."

"Get moving."

Mei tagged a few of the element's members and began down the hallway. Meanwhile, the rest of the team began moving towards the original hallway. It had only taken a few rooms before they had found the main office - the secretary's desk was a dead give away. And once again, the wand was used to look under the door.

"Entry Team to TOC - I have two contacts in the four-one corner of the building. Its a corner office. One appears to be Akita... can't get a fix on the second, though he or she appears to be struggling against some bounds." Bryan whispered into his radio, being all to weary of the fact that Akita might hear them.

_"Copy. Proceed with caution."_

"Lets get a C2 charge and some CS in there."

"Got it boss."

The charge was placed on the door and the countdown started. Brea had already jumped the radio, telling Mei's team that they had both targets and were beginning their assault. She had responded that her team would continue clearing out the remaining rooms on their end.

The countdown had ended - it was now or never.

The door burst open from the blast and the canister was tossed into the room, filling it was tear gas in seconds as the assault team entered with weapons high.

"Police! On the ground!"

"Hands up!"

"Clear!"

"Akita Ra Van, you are under arrest." Brea began, handcuffing Akita roughly. Bryan was checking on the M-TAC staff sergeant.

"Hey, you alright?"

"They... they're all dead..."

"She's going into shock." Brea announced, handing Akita over to Katt who gave him a good whack on the head before pushing Bryan out of the way.

"Get Mei here! Right now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Order! Order in my court!"

The noise died down to a dull roar before dieing out completely.

"Akita Ra Van, you are charged with uncounted acts of murder, treason, and conspiracy to overthrow the government. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty."

The entire court room was once again ablaze with yells that died out as the gravel was banged on the desk.

"I said order!"

"How can he plea 'not guilty'! Everone knows he did it! You fucking liar!"

The courtroom fell to a hush as someone else was yelling now.

"We all saw it happen! You killed them all! The attacks were planed and carried out by you and your people!"

"Order!"

"Change your plea! You lying bastard! Change it!"

"I will do no such thing."

"I said order!"

The DCTU staff and 'family' was sitting in the back of the room, each watching the scene unfold. Though they weren't ready for what happened next. A gun was pulled from under the yelling fur's jacket as he rushed the bench, pointing it at Akita.

"I said change it!"

Bryan exchanged looks with the team before getting up, just as four shots rang out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"During the trail of the century, Akita Ra Van was attacked and killed in the courtroom by a distraught family member of one of the victims of the Darkness Clan. The Darkness Clan was run by Akita Ra Van and was the result of many, many deaths over these past few months. And, thanks to the men and women of our Military and DCTU, all of Corneria can sleep peacefully tonight, knowing that they can wake up tomorrow without fearing a terror attack. This is..."

"Anyone else troubled by the fact that he died on our watch?" Katt asked, looking around the room.

"Not really... he did kill thousands. He tried to kill us, and Ivan's in a coma because of him... nope - no sympathy here." Falco responded, setting a drink down in front of her.

"I don't know... guess I should be slightly bothered by it..." Bryan admitted, just as Brea came into the room.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make. I'm not who I say I am." She began, taking deep breaths.

The entire room exchanged glances before shouting back at her. "We know!"

"What?"

"Well, I confirmed it for myself when you asked to borrow my Do As Infinity CD's." Mei said.

"I've known since I met you." Krystal added.

"I've known for a month." Fox commented, pulling his mate closer to him.

"Same here." Katt followed up.

"I've known since you came over here." Falco said.

"Dean told me he's known since Ivan told him." Slippy said.

"And Ivan found it out by the way you talk." Fox added.

"You've all known? And no one said anything?"

"We just figured you would tell us when you were ready." Krystal commented.

"We also know you have a crush on some one." Katt continued, grinning so hat her fangs were bared. "No fair! People need to tell me these things!" Brea protested. "But really, everyone is fine with this? It doesn't feel weird."

"Not at all."

"Well then... i'm going to take a shower." Brea finished, heading up the stairs. Bryan looked out over the room. "You guys are evil."

"And you need to go confess something to a certain someone." Mei tossed back, hiding her smile behind a book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan had stepped out onto the balconey, though to his surprise, he found Brea leaning over the egde, watching the city below.

"Its amazing how everything gets back to normal so quickly." She said, not turning around to face him.

"Yah... bet you didn't see that coming? Everyone knowing..."

"I guess I kind of did. So? What do you guys plan on doing now? Without Earth around to go back home to... you're stuck here."

"What do you mean 'back home'? Far as i'm concered, we've protected it, saved it, lived on it for some time - Corneria's our new home. Sides, since Pepper let us set up shop here and continue running like we always did, we'll be around. No doubt we'll still be facing some threats around here."

"Just like old times?"

"You could say that..."

"What's changed?"

"Well… you're in a new body, Ivan's still in the hospital… we're living on a planet full of furs… lots of stuff."

"I guess." She sighed. "Oh well, what can you do?"

"Nothing."

"Hey guys!" Jackie was calling from the sliding door. "We're heading out to celebrate, think you to can pull apart long enough to drive there?"

It had been now that the two realized how close they really were. They jumped back before nodding at Jackie. "Yah, lets go."

Walking back through the living room they passed Krystal who watched them closely before grinning up at Fox.

"I told you." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, alright! Ready? To DCTU and Star Fox on their victory over the Darkness Clan once and for all!" Bill called, raising his glass in the air. Everyone responded happily as they clinked the glasses around before drinking it down.

"One more!" Fox called out. "To the team for saving me and Krystal."

Once again they clank and drank.

"And a final toast to those who can't be here with us tonight. They'll be with us always." Mei finished up, downing the rest of her drink.

"Who wants another round?" Falco called out.

"_Dispatch to all units. Unknown situation in progress, possible hostage situation. Advice."_

"Our shift has been over for six hours." Jackie stated, looking at her watch.

"So?" Katt asked.

"She's right. One more fight for the night guys?"

Xxx End xxX

Insert action movie theme here…

A/N Last chapter guys, what did you think? I know, probably wasn't the best but… eh - it'll have to do for now. I was almost going to end this by adding some pairings but… I didn't feel like anyone was quite ready for what I wanted to do so it'll have to wait.

See yah round.


End file.
